Symbol of Evil
by BoredAndSleepy2000
Summary: I got bored, time for a chaotic evil Izuku. Joker inspired Izuku, will get a little edgy. Warning Rape (Izuku will be the one who rapes), torture (Izuku is the torturer), mass murder, and other stuff that comic Joker would do.
1. Chapter 1

**Resurrection**

All it takes was one bad day… to reduce the sanest man to lunacy, that day for Izuku Midoriya was today. All his life he was took he can never be a hero because he was diagnosed as quirkless. He was bullied, beaten by bullies, and abandoned by his father; his mother was the only person who actually cared for him. His mother was always sick because of stress of work, Izuku blames himself for causing his mother to suffer but she always said, "It's not your fault, you are destined for greatness."

But today was the day… where he descended into madness and became a monster. Izuku was in class listening to what the teacher had to say. The teacher knew everyone wanted to be a hero, even Izuku, which Bakugo stood up to say, "I'm going to be the richest and most famous hero that ever lived."

The teacher looked at some of the papers, "You're going to UA, is that correct?"

Bakugo said, "They only accept the best of the best which that is me."

The teacher smirked, "Oh, Midoriya is also applying to UA as well."

Izuku knows the teacher did this on purpose because the teacher enjoys quirkless people getting reminded to know their place. The teacher has admitted that Izuku was smart, but he also was a racist to quirkless people. After class, Bakugo took Izuku book to burn it with his quirk then threw it out the window. Then Bakugo said the one phrase Izuku would remember for the rest of life, "You know there is a way to get a quirk. Just take a swan dive off a roof and pray that you will get a quirk in the next life."

As Bakugo and his goons left, Izuku thought to himself, 'What an asshole.'

Izuku found his notebook then headed to get his mother's medication before heading home. He then heard, "Ooo, a good meat shield."

Izuku turned to see a slime villain which he ran from him, but the villain caught him. Izuku struggled to break free but with no luck which he saw his vision become blurry which he thought his time has come. Then the slime villain came off of him and he saw his hero, All Might, has come to save him, but Izuku passed out. A few minutes later, Izuku woke up finding himself being lightly being slapped by All Might which he chuckled, "**Good you're awake! I thought I lost you there!**"

Izuku jumped on his feet and his mind was racing with things to say and ask which All Might said, "**Well I got to go put villain away!**"

Izuku looked in his notebook to see All Might signed it which Izuku asked, "Wait!"

Without think Izuku grabbed on to All Might's leg as All Might flew into the air, which freaked All Might out a little bit. As he landed, he said, "**Kid that was unsafe and crazy what you did there, but I must go.**"

Izuku said, "But I have something to ask."

All Might mentioned his pant size but Izuku asked, "Can a quirkless person like me become a hero?"

All Might stopped in his tracks and looked at the boy… after a few seconds of thinking, All Might said, "**I'm sorry young man… but you need a quirk to become a hero.**"

All Might jumped away leaving Izuku on the roof alone, Izuku started to laugh like a madman. Izuku went to the edge of the roof to take Bakugo's advice but he then said, "I can't leave my mother… she needs her medicine and my support."

Izuku then picked up his mother's medicine and headed home. Along the way, he saw Bakugo being attacked by the same slime villain that attacked him, which Izuku looked around, "Where is All Might? How did this villain escape him?"

Izuku saw that none of the heroes were doing anything which Izuku thought of a hundred things they could be doing. As Izuku hated it, he just couldn't let Bakugo die so without think his legs moved on their own to help his bully. The heroes shouted, "Get back here kid!"

Izuku threw his backpack at the villain which hit his eye which the villain shouted, "OUCH!"

Bakugo looked to see Izuku coming to him, "What the hell are you doing, Deku?!"

Izuku smiled while digging through the slime, "The heroes aren't doing anything so, I will!"

Bakugo in rage, "Stay back you quirkless loser!"

Then All Might appeared, "**It's okay young lads, I AM HERE!**"

Then All Might grabbed Izuku and Bakugo to move them out of the way then did a 'Detroit Smash' on the slime villain to defeat him. Bakugo then was given medical treatment and praised for his quirk while Izuku was being yelled at for his recklessness and making the situation worse. After the yelling he headed home from his bad day to comfort his mother.

He opened the door to his apartment to find his mother on the floor, Izuku shouted, "MOM!"

He shook her but she wasn't responding then he called 911 to get her to a hospital. When they got to a hospital and an hour later, the doctor went to Izuku, "Your mother is very sick… she only has an hour at most to live."

Izuku was in shock by the news and went to talk to his mother for one last time. Izuku entered the room which his mother gave him a weak smile, "Hey Izuku… how was your day?"

Izuku teared up, "It was fine."

She smiled, "I know that you have been hiding the bullying… but I want you to know that I believe you are destined for great things in life."

Izuku crying, "I want to believe that… but I'm quirkless and useless."

His mother said, "You are not useless… you just haven't shown the world what you are capable of…"

His mother coughed a bit, Izuku was about to get the doctor but his mom said, "Stay here… I don't want the last thing for me to see to be some doctors I don't know."

Izuku sat down, "What am I going to do? Where do I go?"

His mother teared up, "I don't know… your father won't take you; my parents won't take you… I don't want you to be in the same house as your bully. Play that one song we would dance together to."

Izuku nodded and pulled out his phone to play 'Smile' by Jimmy Durante which they both sang it. After the song finished, his mother closed her eyes which Izuku knew she dead. Izuku then ran to the roof of the hospital, he had nothing to live for which he thought about everything that happened today from Bakugo's advice, All Might's words, and his mother's death. He took off his shoes and went to the ledge to look down, the hospital was 20 stories high which meant his was definitely going to die from this jump. He then smiled as he jumped off the building to land on the ground face first ultimately killing him.

People and medical staff on the ground were in shock by the kid committing suicide like that and were disgusted by it. They scrapped his body off the ground to piece him back together for his funeral but one hour after his death… his body regenerated back to perfect condition and he woke up. Izuku looked at everyone who shit themselves, "What happened?"

One man in terror, "You jumped off the building and you are supposed to be dead… what kind of quirk do you have?!"

Izuku in confusion, "I don't have a quirk…"

A woman also in terror, "Bullshit! You died and now you are alive! You are a freak!"

Izuku was in shock that he was now being told that he had a quirk, a quirk that prevents him from dying. Izuku left the room and laughed like a madman, a news reporter was outside doing a report on Izuku's suicide then saw Izuku leaving the hospital laughing. She in shock, "Midoriya! Mr. Midoriya!"

Izuku turned to her and smiled, "How can I help you?"

She asked, "Aren't you supposed to be dead and how did you survive your jump?"

Izuku giggled, "It turned out I had a quirk this whole time."

He then ran off to his apartment to collect a few things to start taking noted on his quirk, but he has to find places to do his experiments in secrecy. Izuku also picked up a can of gas to burn the place down to the ground which before he set the place on fire, he looked into the mirror. He then put his fingers on his cheeks to make the biggest smile possible, "Time to put on a happy smile… for the world."

**Two Months Later**

Izuku named his quirk 'Resurrect' which it had no limits so far, he can be burned up, crushed up, decapitate, drowned, even cut into tiny pieces… he will regenerate after an hour and come back to life. The only side effect of the quirk is that he remembers how he dies, the pain, and starting to lose more of his mind. But he has lost it since that bad day, which he had nothing to lose, he can starve to death but resurrect to where he isn't hungry. He wasn't going to school because fuck that shit and he hated to go back to that hell hole.

Izuku was writing down his quirk then he thought about what people have told him throughout his life, 'You can't be a hero.' Izuku chuckled, "If I can't be a hero and I can't die… I guess I will be the villain. I'm going to give this world a villain it needs to remind them what true evil is."

Izuku was thinking of a plan which he stole some explosives from a few guys and his former neighbor is a newscaster on the TV. Izuku smiled, "I know what to do."

**The House of Kanai Sanzo**

Kanai came home from work which he enjoys telling people the news and reporting, the job pays really well. He came inside his home, "Honey I'm home!"

No one answered which he found that weird, he took off his shoes then headed to the living room. He found his wife and children tied up to chairs with duct tape on their mouths which then he felt a sharp pain to his spine which a voice said, "Hello Mr. Kanai… lovely home you have."

Kanai couldn't feel his legs which he saw a teen with green hair and eyes which Izuku said, "Sorry about the mess, but I just have a tight schedule."

Kanai asked, "What do you want, you bastard?"

Izuku put the knife close to one of his kids' face, "Don't be rude now… don't want _**cut**_ her life so soon."

The family was terrified which Izuku came over to Kanai, "Well I think we should talk face to _**face.**_"

Then Izuku tied up Kanai's arms then started to skin his face off while his wife and kids watched. Izuku was enjoying the work he was doing then after he finished the job, he poured gasoline on him. Kanai passed out from the pain which Izuku smiled, "Just when we are at the _**heat**_ of the moment."

Izuku light up a match then threw the match at Kanai setting him on fire. Izuku couldn't help by laugh at this, while the wife and kids where crying. Izuku then walked out the house to make the face of Kanai into a mask that he can wear and putting the explosives into a suitcase.

**The Next Day**

Everyone was having a normal day at the new station, Maeno Oki was sitting at the desk in front of the camera waiting for her co anchor which then Kanai sat next to her, "Hello, Maeno."

Maeno nodded but she noticed something different about him, then the camera started rolling. Maeno smiled, "Good morning, I'm Maeno Oki."

Kanai smiled, "And I'm Kanai Sanzo… or am I?"

Kanai grabbed his face to pull it off to reveal a green eyed and hair teen which he giggled, "You thought I was Kanai Sanzo…"

Izuku pointed at himself with his thumb, "But it was me, your newest villain, Deku!"

Izuku laughed, "I have placed a bomb in this here news station… anyone here cancels the program, any heroes who come here without permission, or so help me god… a SWAT team comes in. I will blow this place sky high!"

All around the city, people were in shock by the events unfolding on TV. Yagi just woke up and now seeing this new villain take over a news station and threating to blow it up made his heart race. Izuku looked at the camera, "I have messages for the heroes, villains, and the world… for the villains, you have lost your way. It's not about the money, greed, or lust, it's about making a statement… you are all sorry excuses for villains. For the heroes, you have forgotten what your job is… you are supposed to be a hero for the pleasure of serving the community and stopping villains from being created. You have given birth to a society where heroes are heroes for the money and fame… as well as creating villains. As for the message for the world…"

Izuku went up to slit the throat of Maeno, "I'm here to give this world a new class of villain… I'm going to be the villain this world needs and I'm going to give it to you."

Izuku showed off a remote and smiled, "I'm going to have a _**blast**_ with this."

Then Izuku pushed it causing an explosion in the station which he walked out of the station before the heroes and cops show up.

**Meanwhile at a Bar**

A man in his late teens with a bartender made of purple mist watched what happened, the teen had the biggest smile on his face. The teen said, "I want to meet him and to work with him, Kurogiri."

Kurogiri looked at the teen, "Are you sure, Tomura?"

A voice said, "**I like this new villain… Deku. I think he would be a wonderful person for you to work with.**"

Tomura still smiling, "Thank you, Sensei. Giran, I want you to find Deku and convince him to come to meet me."

**Hosu**

The hero killer saw the news which he had mix feelings about Deku, Stain was against killing innocents but Deku was also against fake heroes. Deku was a grey area for Stain but Stain feels like he can still work with him. Stain smiled, "So… it begins."

**Izuku**

Izuku was now short on money which he decided to help a few guys rob a bank, as they got the money in the truck. Izuku said, "This is fun!"

The other guys nodded and agreed which Izuku chuckled, "Too bad I have to kill you all."

One of the men looked at him, "What…"

Izuku shot each of the men in the head then went to the driver seat to drive the get away car. Izuku looked around, "Why does everything cost so much money?"

Izuku saw Endeavor on the side of the road which he stopped next to him, "Hey Trash!"

Endeavor looked at him pissed, "What did you…"

Izuku shot him with a shotgun in the car then drove off leaving people in shock by Endeavor being taken down that easily. Izuku laughing while driving, "Looks like Trash learned his fucking place."

**Bakugo**

Bakugo was in shock from the news from this morning, he whispered, "Deku…"

Bakugo knows Izuku and seeing Izuku killing someone on TV he asked, "What happened to you?"

Bakugo now had a real reason to become a hero, which was to find Deku and stop him.

**All Might**

Yagi, or All Might, looked at the destroyed building after the fire was put out. The bomb was planned next to a gas line causing an explosion to be huge and the fire was hard to put out. The police found camera footage which he looked around the place to see that he could have prevent this and he failed. He was going to catch Deku and make him face justice for the people he has killed.

He and few heroes were in a room ready for briefing, but they noticed Endeavor was late. Then an officer came in, "We got bad news, Endeavor has been shot and is in serious condition."

Everyone was in shock, Hawks in the biggest shock, "What?! Who shot him?!"

The officer said, "Before Endeavor passed out… he described a green hair and eye male teen."

Mirko asked, "Why does this sound like Deku?"

The officer pulled up a picture from the cameras nearby which one of them got the perfect view of Izuku's face. The room was speechless that Deku just bombed a news station and now shot and mortally wounding Endeavor. All Might clenched his fist, "**This Deku… he has caused too much evil in just one day… we need to find and capture him before he kills anymore.**"

**Izuku**

Izuku counted the money and wearing his green suit, black dress shirt and pants as his villain outfit then one of his newly hired recruited grunts said, "You got a visitor boss."

Izuku smiled, "Bring him to me."

Then a man wearing purple, yellow lens glasses, and grey hair came in, "Are you Deku?"

Izuku looked around, "I don't see any other Deku here."

The man said, "I have an offer for you."

Izuku asked, "What is this offer?"

The man said, "I would like you to meet the League of Villains."


	2. Chapter 2

**Allies And Enemies**

_**I would like to answer a few questions that y'all might have about this. The first one, will this be like The Anarchist? The answer is absolutely not, this Izuku is completely different and his main goal is to become the Symbol of Evil and to be a true villain. This Izuku will make the Anarchist look like a pussy and if he was given One for All then he would use it for evil intentions. But I can't confirm that he will get One for All, but the second question which comic Joker is this Izuku inspired by? The answer is yes, The Killing Joke, The Batman Who Laughs, Under The Red Hood, etc. he will do some crazy and evil shit. **_

Tomura and Kurogiri got a call from Giran that Deku will come to meet them which Tomura was really excited for. Kurogiri made a portal for the two to walk through, Izuku looked around the bar, "Comfy, in plain sight… good base choice."

Tomura smiled, "Welcome to The League of Villains… we aren't much right now…"

Izuku asked, "What is the League's goals?"

Tomura smiled, "This society believe that heroes are going to solve every problem that happens in life and they smile thoughtlessly because All Might smiles thoughtlessly. I want to make a world without All Might to show how fragile that so-called justice is."

Izuku reached out his hand with a smile, "I like your ideals, you are a true villain that this society needs. This world needs people like us to remind them how their system is fragile and true evil still exists no matter what they do."

Tomura shook Izuku which Izuku took note of Tomura not using all of five of his fingers. Izuku still smiling, "Let's talk about quirks, my quirk is called 'Resurrect', one hour after I die my body regenerates to perfect condition, and I come back to life."

Everyone in the bar was in shock by Izuku's quirk which Izuku continued, "The only side effect is I remember how I died, the pain, and I lose my sanity after each death, what's your quirk dear friends."

Tomura put five fingers on a shot glass which turned to dust, "Decay, I can destroy anything when I put all five fingers on it."

Izuku looked at Kurogiri which Kurogiri said, "Warp Gate."

Then a voice said, "**All for One, I take quirks and use them as my own. I can also give quirks.**"

Izuku looked at the TV screen that reads 'Audio Only', Izuku chuckled, "Who is your friend, Tomura?"

Tomura smiled, "Sensei."

Izuku giggled, "I already like this Sensei, why isn't he here?"

Sensei said, "**Sorry, but I'm not what I use to be since my last fight with All Might.**"

Izuku asked, "Are you capable of killing the hero?"

Sensei chuckled, "**Yes, but I still need time to heal. I'm young as I use to be.**"

Izuku looked at the screen, "How old are you?"

Sensei chuckled, "**About 200.**"

Izuku giggled, "You definitely have wisdom I will come to get, but for now I will work with this lovely organization. I would like to head back to my place… I got something special to do in a few hours."

Izuku looked at Tomura, "If you like, bring a few of you men and meet us at Shibuya Crossing tomorrow at 8 in the morning."

Tomura smiled, "We will think about and meet you then."

Izuku nodded and got in Kurogiri's warp gate to go back to his headquarters, Tomura said, "I like him and I'm glad he will work with us."

Sensei chuckled, "**I will give you five nomus to use, if you want to go with him to the crossing.**"

Kurogiri still in shock, "He has a quirk that makes it impossible to stay dead. That's got to be hard on him mentally."

Sensei said, "**I might give him a longevity quirk to go along with his quirk, making him almost immortal.**"

**Izuku**

Izuku liked Tomura, he is a true villain like him, and he was going to have fun with him as an ally. Izuku then went to the lab to check a new recruit who went by Mustard, Izuku giggled, "How is the gas going, Mustard?"

Mustard said, "Almost done, boss."

Izuku smiled, "Good… I got a new suit for you and a new name for you."

Mustard looked at him in confusion which Izuku revealed a scarecrow like outfit with a scythe which Izuku chuckled, "This is your new outfit, Scarecrow."

Mustard looked at the outfit and thought about it, "Well the outfit is much cooler than mine… Scarecrow does sound better than Mustard… I will take it."

Izuku looked at him with a smile, "Good."

Izuku then left the lab to grab a disguise to walk to head to the crossing he plans on massacring tomorrow to see which heroes will be there. He looked at the crossing to see Mt. Lady, Death Arms, and Woods which he had some… feelings about Death Arms and Woods from that bad day. Izuku started giggling from a twisted idea he had in his head which he decided to act on it.

He followed Mt. Lady to her apartment through some back alleys which when she entered her room, she felt a pain in her spine. Izuku pushed her in her apartment, "Sorry about the whole _**backstabbing**_ but I had an inch that needs scratching which you are part one of the scratching."

Mt. Lady was about to scream but Izuku put a ball of duct tape in her mouth and taped her mouth closed. Izuku looked around the place, "You are indeed a hero for money and fame… I see you use your body to get free stuff which very naught of you."

Izuku taped her arms together to restrain her, "But my real question is… how do you use your body like a whore even though you never have been in a relationship?"

Yu (Mt. Lady, because if I keep writing Mt. Lady someone is going to bitch in a review about how I should use her real name) was in shock that Izuku knows that she never has been in a relationship. Izuku laughed, "I guess today, I'm going to make a woman out of you."

Izuku then ripped her clothes off to take pictures of her naked body, Yu on the ground crying from this. Izuku then pulled out a crowbar from his suit to hit her on the head to knock her out but not kill her because he had other ideas. Izuku checked her pulse, "Still alive, time to finish this…"

Izuku took off his pants to begin to take her virginity as he laughed and enjoy defiling her unconscious body. After a few minutes, Izuku put his pants back on to lock her apartment door and going out through the window. Izuku looked at the pictures of her and smiled, "I can't wait to show these off to those two idiots."

The next day, Woods and Death Arms were worried for Yu which they checked her apartment which they found it locked. They knocked on her door which they heard shrugging and the busted down the door. They found her naked on the floor, restrained, and gagged which Woods ran to her while Death Arms called for the police. Woods removed the gag, "What happened?!"

Yu said, "He raped me…"

Death Arm looked at her, "Who?!"

Yu said, "Deku… he raped me."

When the police arrived, they were in complete hock that Deku was bold enough to attack heroes in their own homes and rape them. The meeting room while they were discussing Deku's new crimes and his possible future attacks, Yagi thought about a green hair and eye teen that asked if he be a hero even if he was quirkless. Yagi thought, 'Why am I still thinking about this at a time like…"

He took another look at Deku and remembered the kid which he realized, 'It's the same boy!'

Nezu looked at Yagi, "Is everything alright?"

Yagi said, "I met Deku a few ago… before he became this monster. I think I might have caused this…"

Everyone looked at him, Nezu said, "Explain."

All Might told him the story of how they met and the question the boy asked which Eraserhead stood up, "You broke him dream, but that wouldn't be enough for him to become this monster some else had to have happened to top it off."

Ryukyo asked, "Do you remember his name?"

Yagi remember signing his notebook which he saw a glimpse of his name, "Izuku Midoriya."

A cop in the room said, "I remember him!"

The heroes and police commissioner looked at him which the cop continued, "I was in the hospital when he committed suicide after his mother died, then…"

Nezu asked, "Then what?"

The cop said, "An hour later… he walked out of the hospital laughing like a madman which is still the scariest thing in my life."

Yagi asked, "Was that the day when I caught the slime villain?"

The cop nodded which everyone now realized that Izuku Midoriya is Deku but they needed to know what his quirk was. Sir Nighteye looked at Izuku's file, "What?! What do you mean he has no quirk?!"

Mirko who finished watching the videos of Izuku's death and him walking out of the hospital, "Quirkless my ass, I just watched the video. No way he can survive a 20-story jump and walk out of the hospital perfectly fine."

Nezu said, "So, he must have been misdiagnosed, so we don't know what his quirk is…"

The TV in the room turned on all of a sudden, which Izuku on the screen with a big smile, "Hello Japan, I'm back again with more. I just came back from one of my brilliant ideas of chaos and evil. Let's see what I did today…"

The screen revealed the destroyed news station, "I blew up a news station…"

The screen changed to Izuku with a truck load of cash, "Robbed a bank to fund my future plans…"

The screen changed again to video of him shooting Endeavor with a shotgun, "Taking a few _**shots**_…"

The reveal multiple pictures of Mt. Lady naked, "And raped Mt. Lady, who turned out to be a virgin…"

A police officer came in, "This is being broadcast to all of Japan… we can't find the source."

The police chief yelled, "Turn it off, get this off the air, and find the source."

Izuku on the screen, "You know today is a fun day… I got to meet some new allies, murder a few people, had some pleasure, and got some men to follow me. I have a message for All Might… I will break you… every human one this planet is evil deep down inside. I just act on that evil but, when will you?"

Then the screen turned off which the room was silent by what Izuku's broadcast which he was now a bigger threat than they realized. Nezu drank some tea, "If I was a chaotic, evil, sociopath… what would I do next?"

**Izuku**

He was at his base looking at his weapons of choice which would be an AK-47, a .44 Magnum, a few grenades, a few knives, and a few of the new gas grenades made by Scarecrow. Izuku watched the news which they have given him the title 'Deku: The Prince of Crime' which Izuku couldn't help but laugh. Izuku laughed like a mad man which then he turned to a board off future recruits he wants. He looked at his first one, Shoto Todoroki which he is labeled as 'Two Face', which he smiled, "I think he is more willing to join but I need to do something first."

Then he turned his attention to the other ones; Ibara Shiozaki 'Poison Ivy', Koji Koda 'Penguin Man', Hitoshi Shinso 'Mad Hatter', Rikido Sato 'Bane', and Kyoka Jiro 'Black Canary'. Izuku smiled at his line up, "This will be my dream team, Scarecrow is complete… now for the others."

Izuku found them all heading to UA which he was going to figure out how to get all of them at once. Which then he got a call from Tomura which Tomura asked if he wanted to be apart of an attack on the USJ at UA which Izuku smiled, "Of course… my dear friend."


	3. Chapter 3

**Small Victories **

_**I like to get one thing straight, I am a strong TogaxDeku shipper and y'all knew that this was going to be a TogaxDeku ship which is the reason I didn't put it in the summary because it was super obvious. Let's go!**_

Izuku had a few of his men near the crossing which his men had on masks on, the masks were different heroes' faces. Izuku saw Tomura and his nomus coming out of a portal which Izuku smiled, "You ready?"

Tomura smiled back, "Yes!"

Izuku put on his mask which was an All Might mask, "Remember… no Japanese."

They came out of an alley which Izuku and his men opened fired on the people crossing while the nomus massacred the cars and people trying to escape. Izuku laughed, "Where are your heroes?!"

Tomura was enjoying this, he ran around killing innocents with his quirk. Izuku threw a grenade at a crowd of people which killed them, then Izuku threw a gas grenade, "Here have a good laugh!"

The crowd he threw the gas at started laughing uncontrollably then died with a smile of their faces. Izuku laughed, "Come on!"

Then All Might, Hawks, Woods, Death Arms, Mirko, Eraserhead, and Ryukyo came to stop Izuku which Tomura smiled, "Go get them, nomus!"

The nomus charged at them which Death Arms, Woods, Mirko, Ryukyo were fighting them. Izuku took off his All Might mask to look at All Might, then he pointed his gun at some innocents. All Might grabbed his arm but Izuku still pulled the trigger killing them which he laughed, "Ooops, you didn't save them!"

All Might in rage broke his arm which Izuku laughed, "Is that the best you got?!"

All Might was getting pissed but Izuku then did the one thing All Might didn't expect him to do. Izuku got his arm free then got his fingers from his broken arm and his non broken arm to make his smile. That smile reminded Yagi of what his master would do, which Yagi grabbed Izuku by the throat. Yagi demanded, "**Who did you learn that from?!**"

Eraserhead, who was beating up some of Izuku's men, looked at Yagi in concern. Izuku smiled, "Come on, just put on a happy smile…"

Izuku continued to make his fingers to stretch his smile to get bigger which Yagi without thinking punched Izuku's gut but he did it hard enough where his hand went through him. Tomura saw this in shock then retreated back to Kurogiri's portal which Izuku's men did the same. The heroes and newscaster were in shock by what Yagi just did, Izuku smiled, "I made you lost control…"

Izuku coughed out some blood, "This is my first victory… hehehe."

Then Izuku went on a full-blown laughter which scared everyone nearby including Yagi, Izuku then turned his head until he snapped his own neck. One newscaster puked from that, then Yagi dropped him and stood back from Izuku. Eraserhead went up to Yagi, "Are you alright?"

Yagi said, "**No…**"

The police and medical crew came which Yagi had a shock blanket on which Yagi was looking at his hand that kill Izuku. The heroes knew that he was broke from killing a young boy… even if he was an evil teen, he was still too young to die. Soon a police officer was going to put a blanket of Izuku but he noticed his body regenerating, the officer in fear, "Guys… what's going…"

Izuku woke up and threw a knife at the officer's throat killing him, Izuku got on his two feet which everyone from Yagi to the other heroes to the news reporters were in shock. Izuku laughed, "Another successful resurrection sponsored by me, Deku!"

Kurogiri's portal opened which Izuku pointed at Yagi, "See you again soon… All Might."

Then Izuku walked through the portal leaving everyone speechless by what just happened. The heroes didn't know anything about what just happened, first he was dead then he came back to life in perfect condition. The heroes had more questions about Izuku's quirk than they original had, which they headed back to the police station to talk about what they just saw.

**Izuku**

Izuku was in the bar which Tomura laughed, "Your resurrection left the people in complete shock and panic, it's beautiful."

Izuku laughed with him, "All Might's face when I came back was priceless… but I thought of the perfect way to end All Might."

Tomura looked at him, "Explain."

Izuku looked at him with crazy eyes, "We break All Might… we keep pushing him to his limit then when he snaps… he will become the very thing he was sworn to destroy. Then after he has no more power left in him… we kill All Might!"

Tomura smiled, "It's perfect!"

Kurogiri looked at the two as if they were crazy then Sensei laughed, "**I love the plan! It's perfect, twisted, evil, and a fitting end for that fool!**"

Then Tomura and Izuku looked at the door at new recruits which Dabi, Twice, Spinner, and then a blonde girl covered in blood giggled, "Sorry, I'm late… I'm Toga!"

She looked at Izuku which he looked at her, "Are you Deku?!"

Izuku walked up to her, "Yes I am…"

He grabbed her hand to kiss it, "Would you be my wife?"

Everyone looked at him in absolute shock, they knew he is a madman, but this is a whole new level. Toga had the biggest smile, "YES!"

Everyone was thinking, 'Now we have a sociopathic couple here…'

Izuku looked at her with a smile, "I was thinking of a… shotgun wedding."

Toga giggled, "I love it… I going to marry Deku: The Prince of Crime."

Izuku grabbed her close, "I will make you… my princess."

Izuku looked at Kurogiri, "Warp me and my wife to my place."

Kurogiri quickly made the gate which the two jumped in and everyone were still in shock by what just happened.

**Police Station**

Nezu looked at the video on the officer's body camera, the one who died, which they saw that Izuku regenerated back to prefect condition. Nezu said, "This is terrifying… I now see why he is so bold, twisted, and insane. That quirk is destroying his mentality and he probably died multiple times. Mr. Midoriya most likely doesn't care about his life because he will just back from the dead."

Nezu was in awe by Izuku's quirk while the police and heroes in the room were horrified by it. Izuku is basically an immortal villain that no hero can kill, Nezu turned to Yagi, "What did he tell you?"

Yagi looked down, "**He told me that he made me lose control and it was his first small victory.**"

Everyone didn't know what he means then Nezu drank some tea, "He is trying to break you."

Yagi looked up, "**What?**"

Nezu said, "He is working on breaking you to become like him and make you the thing you swore to destroy and protect people from."

Everyone was in shock by what Nezu was saying which Yagi stood up, "**That will never happen!**"

Nezu pulled up the picture of Yagi's arm through Izuku's gut, "You did lose control and killed him before you learned that he had a resurrecting quirk."

Yagi sat down in shame which Nezu continued, "Losing control like that was the first step, he will keep taunting you to make you lose more and more control until you fully break. I think we need to put you into therapy."

Yagi nodded, "**Okay.**"

Eraserhead looked at Yagi in concern because Izuku knew something that he doesn't which he was going to have talk with him about it. But he needed to see how far Izuku's quirk will go to save him. A police officer came in, "We just counted the bodies… we counted about 900 killed and 2,000 injured."

The commissioner nodded and the officer left which the heroes were in anger, that they let a villain like Deku killed and injured that many and got away with it. Eraserhead, Yagi, Nezu, and the commissioner got up and left to go to the press conference to answer questions.

**Izuku**

Izuku and Toga were laying next together naked after they did their first time, Toga giggled, "It's like a dream come true."

Izuku hugged her, "I got the perfect name for you."

Toga asked, "What is it?"

Izuku in an evil tone, "_**Harley Quinn**_"

Toga laughed, "I love it!"

They started making out, then Izuku got up, "I got to do a few things to do… make yourself at home."

Izuku looked at her with a smile, "This is our home."

Toga giggled, "I love this new home of ours."

Izuku walked out of the room to look at the rooms for each of his soon to be recruits, Scarecrow came to him, "I have made the drugs for each of them."

Izuku smiled, "Good."

Scarecrow asked, "What are we going to call ourselves?"

Izuku thought for a moment then looked at him, "The Injustice League."

Scarecrow chuckled, "I like the name."

Izuku giggled, "I do too."

Scarecrow went back to his lab to continue his work which Izuku went to his computer to look up stuff. Izuku then found a minigun which he purchased a few of them for future plans and some RPGs for the hell of it. With Sensei's funding it made a lot of things easier to get and they could rob less banks. Izuku then turned on the TV to watch the news which he saw Yagi, Eraserhead, Nezu, and the commissioner. Izuku let out a laugh, "I wonder what will happen?"

The first question was asked, "Who is Deku?"

Nezu said, "We uncover his identity as Izuku Midoriya, he is 15 years old."

The TV showed a picture of him which Izuku giggled, "Izuku Midoriya is dead… he died from the swan dive off the hospital."

The second question, "What is his quirk?"

Eraserhead said, "Some sort of quirk that resurrects him back to full health."

Everyone in the press room were in shock which Izuku smiled, "You are mostly right… I know what I should do!"

Izuku got his cell phone to call the phone of the police commissioner, on the screen the commissioner answered the phone which Izuku laughed, "How about you put me on speaker so I can answer questions about myself… or maybe a visit to your family will cure my boredom."

The commissioner went pale on the screen which the reporters and heroes looked at him. The commissioner put the phone on speaker to the microphone which Izuku said, "Hello everyone, this is Deku… I will answer questions about myself… I am watching from my home which I will see who I will pick to answer questions."

A woman rose her hand which Izuku said, "Yes my dear."

The woman asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Izuku laughed like a madman which freaked everyone out, "Didn't I tell you at the beginning, well I will tell you again. This world has forgotten what a real villain and hero are, most villains are just in it for greed and lust. Heroes are in it for money and fame… I found a few villains who in it for the right reasons. The League of Villains which they are an excellent example of what villains are supposed to be. Their leader which was the blue hair teen that was with me at the massacre, wants to create a world without All Might. I love the idea, it's a real reason, he doesn't care about money or fame… but for an evil cause which I support."

Reporters were writing at the speed of light recording all of this which the League is news to them and Deku is associated with them. A man asked, "Why are you calling, doesn't that contradict the not wanting fame?"

Izuku chuckled, "I'm not calling or hacking into TVs for fame… but answer questions, humiliate heroes, and to inspire."

Nezu then asked, "What are your plans?"

Izuku chuckled, "Why would I do that, that would ruin all the fun. But I guess I will give a hint… something big is coming."

Then Izuku hung up the phone which led the reporters standing up wanting more question which Izuku laughed at them. Toga came to massage Izuku's shoulders which Izuku asked, "Are you ready my princess?"

Toga kissed his cheek, "I sure am, Mr. D."

Izuku giggled, "Mr. D… I love that nickname."


	4. Chapter 4

**A Monster's Revenge Part 1**

**1 hour before the USJ, Bakugo Residences**

Mitsuki and Masaru Bakugo were at home enjoying the afternoon together at their home, until they heard a knock at the door. Masaru got up, "I'll get it."

Masaru opened the door, "Hello…"

Mitsuki heard a *thup* which she went to check, "Is everything…"

The next thing was that she breathes in some funny smell and collapsed which Izuku giggled, "Too easy!"

Mitsuki woke up feeling drowsy but then she saw her husband strapped to a chair with a green hair teen standing next to him taking pictures of her. Mitsuki looked at herself which she was naked then she realized the teen was Izuku. Izuku giggled, "Wakey, wakey, Auntie."

Mitsuki in anger, "What are you doing?!"

Izuku laughed, "Part one of my revenge for Kacchan's years of bullying and how you let him continue to do it…"

Izuku put the camera down on a nearby table which Mitsuki realized they weren't at their home. Izuku smiled, "I was going to kill both of you… but I got something better that will break Kacchan… like he did to me."

Izuku went over to Mitsuki to take off his pants, "My wife will probably get jealous… but I got a lot wedding gifts for her."

Izuku then began raping Mitsuki in front of Masaru and then she noticed that another man was there with a video camera which Izuku whispered in her ear, "I will give Kacchan a little sibling… of my blood. Think of your quirk and my quirk, a human bomb that will come back to life. The perfect terrorist, he doesn't need to make and smuggle in bombs when he is the bomb! A reusable bomb!"

Izuku began laughing while Mitsuki was crying and Masaru was struggling to get out. When Izuku finished, he put his pants back on to look at Masaru, "You are going to be the best part, Uncle."

Izuku then grabbed some weapons then left to his grunts, Scarecrow, and Toga to go to the USJ. The grunt with the camera stayed to watch to make sure they don't escape the place.

**USJ**

Izuku, his men, Tomura, Tomura's grunts, and the All Might killing nomu arrived at the USJ which the students, Aizawa, Vlad King, and No. 13 were in shock by this. Izuku looked at his men, "You know who to grab!"

Kurogiri warped the students and then Scarecrow with Izuku's men, Toga in a red and black jester suit, leaned over to Izuku, "What you thinkin, Puddin?"

Izuku chuckled, "I love it when you call me that… I was thinking about all the new friends we are about to get."

Toga giggled, "I love new friends."

Izuku chuckled, "So do I…"

Aizawa was destroying the villains that Tomura sent to attack him which Tomura was getting a little angry. Izuku looked at Tomura, "You know Tomura, if all else fails…"

Izuku pulled out his pistol to shoot Aizawa's legs, "Shoot at it."

Tomura smiled, "That is some good advice right there."

Then the two noticed something was missing, Tomura annoyed, "Where is All Might?"

Izuku pouted, "Is he late? Well time to kill who I don't need."

Then Izuku saw a blonde teen boy with villains surrounding him, he had on a tuxedo. Izuku looked at him and asked, "Monoma… quirk: Copy, I want him but what should he…"

Izuku thought about the question then the question mark, "I know… we also will be taking Monoma."

Izuku wrote in his notebook, 'The Riddler' then Toga asked, "The Riddler?"

Izuku smiled, "You like it?"

Toga giggled, "He would make a great friend."

Izuku then ordered, "Don't kill that one, I want him alive and captured!"

The villains sprayed gas at Monoma to knock him out, then they threw him in a portal to Kurogiri made for them. Izuku chuckled, "I wonder how the other ones are coming along?"

**Shiozaki, Koda, and Shinso**

The three were surrounded by villains which Shiozaki was using her vines to defeat them while Shinso made them fight each other. But when Izuku's men appeared they had a flamethrower to burn up the vines. Shinso tried to make them respond so he can activate his quirk, but they didn't say a word. A man in with a Hawks mask threw a few gas grenades at them which Koda got the birds to attack them but they were shot down by a shotgun. The three got knocked out by the gas which the man with the Hawks mask said, "Let's get them loaded up and get the hell out of here!"

They picked up the three and got in Kurogiri's portal back to the base.

**Sato**

Sato was with Shoji and a few others defeating the villains with ease until a group of men with guns appeared. A man with a Crimson Riot mask said, "Don't shoot the kid in the yellow, but do whatever you want with the others!"

The men behind him started firing on the other students which Sato charged at them using the men's orders of not to shoot him to his advantage. Then the man pulled the pin on a gas grenade and threw it at his face. Sato felt the grenade hit his face and he breathed in the gas which knocked him out. While the men were shooting at the Sato's classmates who ere hiding from the fire, the man with the Crimson Riot mask said, "I got Bane, let's go."

They walked through Kurogiri's warp gate to get back to base.

**Jiro and Momo**

The two girls were trying to get Denki free from a villain, the villain made some sparks with his hand, "Try anything funny or I will…"

Then a laugh was hear which a teen in a scarecrow like outfit said, "Bla bla bla… just shut up for a moment."

The villain looked at him, "You're with Deku, what makes you think…"

Scarecrow cut his head off, "Didn't I tell you to shut up already."

Jiro, Momo, and Denki were scared by Scarecrow which Scarecrow chuckled sadistically, "Well I'm here to get the last recruit."

Jiro asked, "Who it this recruit?"

Scarecrow shot his gas at the three, "You! Kyoka Jiro!"

Momo tried to make gas masks but she was too slow and the three were knocked out. Scarecrow said in his microphone, "I got Black Canary."

Izuku on the other end, "Good… is Momo there?"

Scarecrow said, "Yeah."

Izuku giggled, "Good… I have an idea for her… something involving cats."

Scarecrow smiled, "Say no more!"

He grabbed the two to pull them to the base which he said, "This is going to be fun."

**Shoto**

Shoto was destroying every villain on the field and his classmates looked at him in awe. Then a teen wearing an Endeavor mask shouted, "Over here!"

Shoto was pissed and started making ice to catch him but the teen dodged it. The teen took off the mask to reveal himself as Izuku. Izuku smiled, "Hello Shoto, you look like a _**chill**_ guy."

Shoto looked at him coldly which Izuku pulled out a shotgun, "You see here, my friend, is the same shotgun that I used on your father."

Izuku threw the shotgun at him, Shoto caught and Izuku was in front of him. Izuku grabbed the shotgun to make Shoto point it at his face, "Do it."

Shoto in absolute shock, "What?!"

Izuku smiled, "Do it! I shot your father with it… now the question is do want to be your father's tool for the rest of your life or…"

Izuku let go of the shotgun, "Or join me, to begin a new era to end this rotten society. The society that your father made."

Shoto looked at Izuku and thought about the choice then he dropped the gun which Izuku giggled, "Good!"

Then Izuku gassed him to knock him out which Izuku chuckled, "Sorry, but I need to do a few things first."

Izuku put Shoto in a portal to Shoto's room in the base then went back to the USJ.

**Central Plaza**

The place was in complete anarchy which Aizawa was on the ground with bullet holes in his legs, Vlad got tired then one shot by the All Might killing nomu, and No. 13 was defeated. Toga jumped on Izuku, "Look at the blood everywhere! This is so much fun!"

Izuku smiled, "It sure is, but All Might hasn't even arrived…"

Then the door broke down, Yagi stood tall and angry. Tomura smiled, "There his is!"

Izuku put his fingers on his cheeks to make the biggest smile he could which Yagi's eyebrow twitched. Izuku laughed, "Where's that smile All Might?! You lost it?!"

Yagi said, "**Young Midoriya…**"

Izuku waved his finger, "Izuku Midoriya died on that day and Deku as born. Izuku is nothing more than a joke."

Izuku stretched his arms out, "What are you going to do, kill me?! You failed to do that last time… just like All for One!"

Yagi was in shock by Izuku's statement which Tomura joined in, "Indeed Sensei survived All Might. He will be ready to fight you again… he is very excited to see you again."

Yagi felt rage and he went to charge at the two but the All Might killing nomu got in front of Yagi to protect the two. The nomu grabbed Yagi to throw him back, which Tomura laughed, "Get him nomu!"

The nomu was on the charge to fight Yagi which Yagi fought back with great power. Yagi was trying to figure out it's weakness then an explosion was heard, then a person shouted, "DEKU!"

Izuku smiled, "Kacchan."

Bakugo landed near them, Yagi shouted, "**Young Bakugo, get back!**"

Izuku giggled, "Well if isn't my dear childhood friend and bully… Kacchan."

Izuku walked to him, "You were right my dear friend… who knew all it took was a swan dive off a building to activate my quirk…"

Everyone was in shock by the words that Izuku was saying, Bakugo looking at him, "What happened to you?"

Izuku laughed, "What happened?! How about over ten years of bullying, abused, being reminded that I'm useless, the death of my mother, and one… really… bad… day?!"

Bakugo was in shock by what Izuku has become thanks to him, then Izuku pulled out a few pictures. Izuku threw them on the ground, "Me and your mom had a great time a few minutes ago… well it was fun for me but for her…"

Bakugo in anger, "What did you do?!"

Izuku smiled, "In 9 months, you will be a big brother to my child."

Bakugo snapped, "You're lying!"

Izuku show Bakugo his phone of the video of him raping his mom while his dad watched, Izuku smiled, "That's not even the best part… you father is the main event."

Bakugo flew to Izuku which Izuku dodged and pulled out a crowbar to hit the back of his head. Izuku then laughing while hitting him, "How does it feel?! To be beaten and abused like an animal! How does it feel, Kacchan?!"

Bakugo was trying to get up but Izuku keeps hitting him then Yagi got really angry and started beating up the nomu harder and faster. Soon Yagi punched the nomu out of the USJ, Yai was tried and about to reach his limit. Izuku smiled, "I believe it's time to go."

Izuku, Toga, and Tomura got in Kurogiri's warp gate to head back to their locations which Yagi collapsed where he stood because he was tried. Bakugo was in deep pain which a brown-haired girl ran to him, "Bakugo, don't move!"

The girl started to tend his wounds until help arrives, which the villains won this battle and Yagi was now in deep thought that he failed to catch the villains, save his students, and failing to kill All for One.

**Shoto**

Shoto woke up to find himself in a room strapped up, then he heard, "Good, you're a wake."

He turned to see Izuku, Izuku smiled, "Sorry about the whole knocking you out thing… but we need to make a few… adjustments."

Shoto asked, "Adjustments?"

Izuku revealed a syringe, "Which will be made from this medicine right here."

Shoto in concern, "What is that?"

Izuku chuckled, "One bad day…"

Izuku injected him with the needle to give him the medicine which Shoto started to see his mother pouring the kettle of boiling water down his face, then she turned into his father burning him with his fire. Shoto screamed in pain then he saw his father beating up his mother to where his is almost killing him then how when his brother, Toya, tried to protect him… Toya was thrown out the window on the second story of their house. Shoto started to laugh like a madman then the visions stopped which Izuku showed him a mirror. The side of the face with his burnt mark was burnt which Izuku smiled, "I didn't do that… he did."

Izuku pointed at the picture of Endeavor which Shoto smiled, "Yes he did."

Izuku released the straps and Shoto got up which Izuku got him some clothes. Shoto looked at the clothes, they were a business suit with tie and dress pants, but the left side was white and the other is red. Shoto put it on and felt a coin in one of the pockets, he pulled it out to reveal a coin with two heads, one nice and almost new looking head while the other side was scratched up. Izuku asked, "Would you like to meet everyone else?"

Shoto smiled, "Yes I do."


	5. Chapter 5

**A Monster's Revenge Part 2**

_**I would like to bring up that the Joker in The Anarchist and this fic's Izuku are two different Izukus. I will make a chapter in The Anarchist about the brotherhood figured out how Joker knew about the Anarchist having One for All and they react to Joker's life. Now that is cleared up, let's do this!**_

Shoto and Izuku came to the main room which they saw everyone who was captured with new outfits and changes to them. Ibara has green skin, flowers in her hair, and her clothes were made of leaves. Koda was in a black and white suit with a top hat and cane with penguins around him. Shinso had a purple suit and top hat on and was drinking tea, while Momo was wearing a skin-tight latex suit with cat ears.

Sato wore a black tank top, black sweatpants, and a container of strange substance on his back that connect to a skull mask he also wore. Then Jiro was wearing a device around her neck that her earlobes were connected to, black leather jacket, and black jeans. Monoma had red hair and wore a green suit and shoes that also had black question marks all over it. Toga ran up Izuku, "We are all here, Puddin!"

Izuku smiled, "Good!"

Scarecrow was also with them which they all sat a round table, Izuku with a serious tone, "Friends… we are the Injustice League. Our goal is to bring down the society that makes villains by the day and greedy heroes. To show the people what they created and make them change their ways. Is anyone against this?"

No one was against this and they agreed with him that this society was rotten to the core and it need to be destroyed and remade into something better. Monoma asked, "Where do we begin?"

Izuku giggled, "We continue to break All Might, which for now… we need to lure a few weak fakes to kill them to show how weak they are."

They nodded then Izuku removed a cover on a blackboard to reveal maps and pictures, "We will make our first appearance at the Sports Festival!"

Shinso smirked, "What's the plan?"

Izuku looked them to reveal the plan then after he revealed the plan, he got them to come with them to meet the League of Villains which they were working with. When the league had everyone they recruited, Izuku and his league appeared to meet them. Tomura smiled, "I like your lineup… they look strong."

Izuku looked at Tomura's recruits, "Your lineup looks great as well."

They introduced each other and hanged out for a little bit until Izuku checked his watch, "We got a little something right now."

Tomura nodded and Sensei chuckled, "_**Can I ask what it is?**_"

Izuku giggled, "Just a few birds to keep in place."

**Overhaul**

Kai and his eight best men were in a meeting with some other yakuzas, one of the leaders of the yakuzas got up, "We are going to talk with Deku and work with him."

Kai chuckled, "What good would that do you?"

Then a giggle was heard, "I accept your offer."

Everyone looked to see Izuku and his group which Kai glared at them, "How did you find us?"

Izuku put a pencil on the table, "Do anyone of you want to see a magic trick?"

Kai was getting pissed which he sent Rikiya to deal with them which when he touched Izuku… Izuku grabbed his head and slammed it on the table. Izuku slammed his head where the pencil was at which Rikiya died from a pencil. Kai got up and his men were about to attack but Izuku opened his jacket to reveal grenades with the pins attached to a string that was in his hand. Izuku smiled, "Don't want to have to pull some strings here… if you want to work with me then we can something out."

Izuku and his league started walking out and Kai sat down then he realized they were walking to where Eri was at. Kai got to follow them, when Izuku and the gang were almost out, a little white hair girl with a horn grabbed Izuku's leg. Izuku looked down to smiled, "Are you lost little girl?"

Eri hugged him in fear which Izuku got a closer look at her to see scars and bandages. Izuku looked at her, 'She is just me… no worst. She would make an excellent successor!'

Izuku got on his knees then pulled out a flower to give to her, "What is your name?"

The girl shyly, "E-Eri."

Izuku smiled, "Harley… we are adopting this one."

Kai came to view, "No you are…"

Izuku shot his head without a second thought, "Would you like to come with me?"

Eri looked at Kai's dead body then to Izuku which she nodded, Izuku then picked her up, "You can call me… Papa."

Then Toga came up to her, "I'm Mama."

Eri shyly, "Mama… Papa."

Toga and Izuku smiled as the gang went to a portal to head back to their base, when then the other members of Kai's yakuza found his dead body… they were pissed while the other yakuza leaders smirked a little bit.

**Police Station**

Endeavor got out of the hospital pissed because Deku shot him and kidnapped his perfect son. The other heroes got him caught up on who Deku was, his quirk, and his past which he would be lying that he didn't want he quirk breed into his family. Endeavor asked, "Where is that evil little shit at?"

Best Jeanist sighed, "We don't know, they have a warp gate quirk user to get them places and a hacker who can air what they air."

Yagi was angry, "**He and the League of Villains, he has been working with, have been killing and injuring many innocents.**"

The commissioner said, "Not only innocents All Might, he has also killed yakuza members, criminals, vigilantes, and some famous villains that aren't apart of the league."

Mirko raised an eyebrow, "So it's a join or you die option he is giving villains."

Sir asked, "It's been working well for him because a bunch of villains we caught have been doing stuff for Deku, because they don't want to die."

Present Mic said, "He also has a personal grudge with Katsuki Bakugo and kidnapped his parents."

Hound Dog came in, "After some talks with Bakugo, I got his full truth on his relationship with Deku."

Nezu asked, "Please explain it."

Hound Dog then told them what Bakugo admitted which they were in shock by what he did to him. Ryukyo in rage, "Tell him to take a swan dive off a building is too far and he has been bullying him for over ten years."

Yagi was sadden that Izuku was enduring this for most of his life and can see why his question was so important to him. He was one of Izuku's last threads of hope and he broke it then with Izuku's mother died after it official made him end it all. Nezu sighed, "As much as I hate this, I'm giving him a chance to redeem himself."

Some of heroes didn't like the idea but they respected his decision, then the screen turned on. It showed a green hair and eyed teen without… a face! Izuku looked at the camera, "I think I'm not doing this face time right… I'm missing something."

Then he turned to a man with his face he put on him, Izuku snapped his fingers, "I'm missing my face, of course! I need a face to face time!"

Izuku then grabbed his face off Masaru to then look at the camera and with a staple gun… he starts stapling his face on. As each staple was placed to attach Izuku's face back on, the heroes were in horror that he would do this to himself. Present Mic and the officers in the room went to a trash can to puke, then when Izuku was done, "Ahh, now this feels right."

Izuku chuckled a bit, "So my dear audience, I have a few things to do today… for the heroes and police, I have placed 100 bombs all around the city which are to be set off in 10 minutes. For my former childhood friend and bully, Katsuki Bakugo, that made me the man I am today… if you want your parents, come home…"

Izuku started laughing, "YOUR HOME!"

Bakugo jumped out the window to fly home which no one stopped him because they needed to find and turn off 100 bombs in 10 minutes. The screens turned off which Izuku turned the lights in Bakugo's home. Izuku looked at Mitsuki strapped to her chair across from Masaru then turned to Masaru to pour gasoline all over him. Izuku giggled, "Knowing your son's stupidity, ego, and rage… he will be your death."

Mitsuki shouted, "He isn't that stupid!"

Izuku laughed, "Watch and learn!"

Yagi so far found five bombs in just two minutes and he has found the most bombs so far. Out of all the heroes and police officers, they only found 15 bombs in just 2 minutes. They weren't going to find and defuse half of them in time, Yagi made things easier by grabbing the bombs and throwing them into the ocean. As for the other heroes, they had to cut the wires and hope they don't explode. The vigilantes, The Crawler, Knuckleduster, and Pop Step found ten bombs in their area and defused them. Knuckleduster then heard Bakugo flying which he said, "Go follow him, see what he is up to."

The Crawler nodded then used his quirk to follow him while the other two went to find and defuse more bombs.

**Bakugo Residence**

Bakugo landed at his home which he blew the door open, Izuku giggled, "It's so nice to meet you again, dear friend."

Bakugo got pissed, "Surrender and I would kill you!"

Izuku laughing, "Did you not see All Might kill me and I came back from the dead?! You really think you can kill me; I have tried to kill myself in everyway possible! Cremation, explosion, cut into pieces, and so on… no one can kill me and soon your little brother will be unkillable like his father!"

Bakugo snapped and made an explosion which Izuku dodged it and the explosion set the gasoline on Masaru on fire. Masaru started screaming in pain from the flames which Bakugo shouted, "DAD!"

Izuku pulled out his crowbar to hit Bakugo's head which Izuku laughed, "You will never be a hero! You created me and you killed your father! With those crimes on your back, no one will ever see you as a hero!"

Just when Izuku was going to hit him again, Crawler kicked Izuku away which Izuku giggled, "New friends? Never expected that, I guess I will take my leave."

Izuku fell backwards into a warp gate which Crawler started looked for something to put out the fire, but it was too late, Masaru died. Mitsuki and Bakugo started crying which then Mitsuki yelled, "GET OUT!"

She looked at her son in rage, "GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK!"

She broke free from her restrains to push Bakugo and Crawler out while yelling, "GET OUT!"

Bakugo in shock that his mother was kicking him out and telling him to never come back, "What are you doing?!"

Mitsuki crying, "You killed your father, I'm no longer your mother! Leave or I'm telling the cops to throw your ass in jail!"

Crawler said, "Come on let's go!"

Bakugo looked in his mother's eyes and he left with Crawler while the firefighters came to put out the fire. Soon ten minutes were up, and every bomb exploded confetti at everyone which Izuku popped up on the screen, "That was the best distraction I have ever made."

Then Izuku played the video of what he made Bakugo, "Now for my question to the people, is he really suited to the hero to protect you even if he killed his own innocent father."

He then laughed and the screen turned off, Yagi was pissed beyond belief that he failed again, he giggled a little bit then he recomposed himself. Then he went back to the police station to meet up with the other heroes to discuss what just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Arrival**

**Unknown Location**

Izuku was walking around his base to enter a room, he opened the door to go inside. Inside the room was Eri in her bed with wonderful stuff animals and other things, Eri looked at Izuku, "What happened to you Papa?"

Izuku pointed at his staples keeping his face on, "Workplace hazard, don't worry about it. I will just die and it will be healed."

Eri in shock, "DIE?!"

Izuku sat next to her, "My quirk is called Resurrect, one hour after I die… I come back to life with full health. The only side effect is that I remember the way I die, the pain, and I lose my mind… what is your quirk?"

Eri looked down, "My quirk is bad… it kills people…"

Izuku put his hand under her chin to lift her head up, "It can't be that bad… I will bring somethings that will help you show it to me."

Izuku picked her up to bring her to another room, in the other room were some men tied up to chairs. Izuku pointed at one of them, "Use it on him."

Eri in shock, "Why? Killing is wrong!"

Izuku giggled, "No Eri, those men are bad men and cowards. They destroyed lives, they do anything for money, they are greed, and they all remember you but left you with Kai. They didn't hesitate either meaning if they wanted to, they are responsible for your suffering and pain."

Izuku crouched next to her, "This world created our pain and suffering… from pain and suffering we became monsters to them. Why should we apologize for being monsters when they didn't apologize to us when they created us?"

Eri nodded in agreement and Izuku smiled, "Time to make the world pay for what they did to us."

Eri walked over to one of the men to touch him and activated her quirk which turned the man into nothing. Izuku had a camera rolling which he slowed down the video, "You rewinded him to where he never existed. That is a beautiful quirk and if you can control it… you can be immortal."

Eri looked at Izuku with tears, "My quirk is beautiful?"

Izuku hugged her, "Yes it is."

Eri cried and Izuku smiled, "You want to learn to control it so we can get our revenge?"

Eri nodded which Izuku pointed at the men, "There are your test dummies, we will provide more and more until you can control it, or until you are satisfied."

Eri went to another man to use her quirk on him then to the next man then another, each time feeling some control and gaining some control. This was the first time she could use her quirk so freely and someone to encourage her, Eri then started smiling at each attempt… then she started laughing. She laughed at their screams and as they went to nothingness, then she turned them to babies. Izuku laughing, "You are doing a great job! You will bring fear into people's eyes as they beg for your forgiveness. You will be known as Eri: Daughter of Deku!" (Daughter of Joker reference?)

Eri had a big smile on her face as she was using her quirk until she passed out then Izuku picked her up, "I guess you had your fun for today. Time to tuck you into bed."

Izuku took Eri to her room into her bed then he went to the main room to look at everyone, "Is everything ready for our arrival in a few days?"

**Also Unknown Location**

Katsuki right now was getting his ass handed to him by Knuckleduster which after the death of his father a week ago, he vowed never to use his quirk again even after he defeats Deku. Katsuki now looks at his quirk with shame because it caused him to be prideful to where he killed his father and created Deku. Katsuki threw a right hook but Knuckleduster caught it and headbutted Katsuki causing him to bleed. Katsuki got up, "Again."

Knuckleduster said, "That's enough for today, we will continue tomorrow but for now we need to take down a few villains."

Crawler said, "Yeah, you are getting better Katsuki. But your right hook is easy to read."

Katsuki grunted, "Shut up."

Katsuki got on a black leather jacket and red helmet which he was going on his first vigilante job. Pop Step asked, "Are you sure is ready of this?"

Katsuki looked at them in eagerness, "You bet I'm ready."

**Police Station, 1 Day before the sports festival**

The heroes were pissed by another loss from Deku and Bakugo was nowhere to be found. His mother disowned him because he was responsible for the death of his father, Nezu drank his tea, "Mr. Midoriya is not done with Bakugo… but he is setting his sights on the world."

Sir asked, "What do you mean the world?"

Aizawa sighed, "Think about his life for a second. He grew thinking he was quirkless and everyone thought he was quirkless. In today's society, the quirkless are treated like crap and they are highly likely to commit suicide. Bakugo was his childhood friend and his lifelong bully which the only person that cared for him was his mother…"

Mirko asked, "Where is his father in all of this?"

Present Mic said, "He divorced the mom after learning that Izuku was quirkless."

Ryukyo and few heroes slammed their fists on the table, Ryukyo grunted, "What kind of nonsense excuse is that?!"

Mirko said, "I agree that statement."

Hound Dog nodded, "The only thing that kept from ending it all was his mother to the end. What a tragedy…"

The commissioner said, "We got the father here to ask some questions and to help catch his son."

A green haired man came in, "He is not my son, he has brought shame to the family when he was revealed to be inferior."

Yagi got up, "**Inferior!? If he was so inferior, then he would be caught and you wouldn't be here. He was misdiagnosed as well.**"

Mr. Midoriya looked at him, "I didn't know he was misdiagnosed, but he still bring shame to the family…"

Nezu looked at him, "You are his father, like or not you failed as a human being. That is coming from me, a non-human…"

Then a laugh was heard which Izuku appeared on the screen, "We are communicating to the Police Station conference room and control of their cameras right?"

A grunt's hand appeared in the corner of screen with a thumb's up which Izuku smiled, "Good."

The commissioner shouted, "Figure out where the source is!"

Izuku giggled, "Sorry commissioner any attempt will send a computer virus to allow me to take control of the station, which do you really want that?"

Nezu asked, "What do you want, Mr. Midoriya?"

Izuku laughing, "Please I'm Deku, the green hair man in the room is Mr. Midoriya!"

Hisashi said, "Izuku…"

Then Eri jumped on his lap with a drawing which Izuku said, "Yes Eri… ~Oooo that's adorable."

Izuku showed a picture that Eri drew with it was a green hair stick figure labeled 'Papa' killing a black hair man with a bird beak labeled 'Kai', "Look at what my daughter drew… I'll be right back."

The heroes were in shock that Izuku was acting like a dad to this girl and they plan to save her. Izuku came back, "Kids, they are a wonderful thing in this world."

Ryukyo sharply, "How dare you act like a good father after all the amount of…"

Izuku with one hand making it talk, "Blah blah blah, I have life outside of evil. I have my nice daughter and lovely wife…"

Toga jumped in his lap which he said, "Hey Harley, I'm kind of in the middle of something."

Toga pouted, "Okay…"

Izuku laughed, "I'm just joking, you can join. I mean you get to see my deadbeat dad."

Toga giggled, "Is he the green haired one?"

Aizawa in anger, "What do you want?!"

Izuku put his hands in the air, "Well I guess should let you know Overhaul is dead by my gun. He did always have a bird brain, Katsuki is going around with a band of vigilantes which I do plan on torturing him some more, and…. Nah the next one will ruin the fun."

Izuku looked dead center of the camera, "In the next 12 hours, I will put a bounty on my father for $1,000,000… but first he should find his replacement family."

Hisashi raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

Then the screen changed to three different screens, one of a green hair boy tied up to a chair on top of some dynamite, the second one was a green haired girl with a gun to her head, and the third was a woman covered in gasoline and a candle slowly melting on a trail of gasoline. Izuku chuckled, "You know I'm a man of certain… tastes. I like dynamite, knives, guns, gunpowder, and gasoline. You know what they all have in common…"

Izuku in a dark tone, "_**They're cheap.**_"

Hisashi said, "Leave them out of this, you want me…"

Izuku giggled, "I do want you to suffer, like me and mother suffered after you left. They are a part of this no matter what you think. Why should I apologize for involving them, if you never apologized or made things right for me and mom?"

Then the girl got her brains blown out, the boy exploded, and the woman caught on fire; Hisashi fell to his knees, "NO!"

Izuku laughed and the heroes were pissed off, Izuku giggled, "You know Hisashi… I will let you kill me… just meet me at the ice cream shop where we went as a family in two days."

The screen turned off which Hisashi got up in rage, "This is my fault…"

Everyone thought, 'No kidding.'

Hisashi ran out the door which Yagi and Aizawa went after him to see where he was going.

**Sports Festival**

Everyone was on edge especially Nezu, who still approved it even when everyone told him not to. They looked down to see the students were being introduced and since Bakugo disappeared and a few others, it was Kirishima who got to do the speech. Outside the stadium, Shoto was flipping his coin, Ibara was growing some plants, Sato was checking his equipment, Jiro was also checking her equipment, Momo was looking at a diamond with great interest, Koda was petting a tiger and lion, while Shinso was drinking tea with Monoma. Then Izuku, Toga, and Scarecrow appeared which Izuku giggling, "Are you already to show yourselves to the world?"

They all nodded which they headed to the hallway to the field, which as they exited, Izuku with a microphone laughed, "I guess the real show has began."

Nezu and the heroes were ready to attack Izuku but they noticed the kidnapped students had a different look to them. Shoto snapped his fingers which he froze the entire section dedicated to not so famous pro heroes. The remaining unfrozen heroes were in shock by what just happened which Shoto shouted, "**ENDEAVOR! FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!**"

Endeavor was taken back by this, he was shock yet impressed by this new version of his son. Midnight attempted to use her quirk but Ibara used her new quirk to wrap her in vines then produce a plant that released a scent to knock her out. Aizawa rushed at them but he was meet with gun fire by Izuku and Toga which Izuku shouted, "LET THE GAMES BEGAN!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sports**

The students and heroes were on their toes ready to fight then Izuku pulled a switch and flipped it. Bombs under the seats of the people watching in the stadium go off, the heroes and students were in horror by what just happened. Izuku and his group smiling by the sight before them, Izuku raised his hands, "Come on! All Might, the so-called Symbol of Peace, come at me! I am not the Symbol of Evil just yet, but I will gladly take the title Symbol of Chaos!"

Yagi in rage flew to Izuku by Izuku jumped back to nearly dodge Yagi's Detroit Smash. Izuku's group went off to fight everyone else, Shoto walked up to Endeavor and Hawks while flipping his coin, "I guess I will use my fire on you…"

Shoto grinning, "_**DAD!**_"

Then a huge wave of flames came at the two which Endeavor shot flames back at him to block Shoto's flames. Hawks attempted to attack Shoto from above but Shoto had him where he wanted him which he shot ice spears at Hawks. Hawks got impaled by the spears and came down to the ground, but Endeavor ran to catch him. Which Shoto made a beam of blue flames at Endeavor's back which burnt him extremely bad then stabbed him in the heart with an ice spear, "That was for mom…"

Shoto stabbed another spear into his spine, "That was for Toya…"

Endeavor was in pain and dropped Hawks which Shoto made two spears for each leg, "That is for Fuyumi and Natsuo…"

Then Shoto made one fist covered in white flames and the other in blue ice and started punching the shit out of Endeavor's face until Endeavor's neck broke, "That was all the 'training' sessions."

Hawks looked up at Shoto which Shoto smiled as he flipped his coin… Shoto at the coin, "I guess I will let you live."

Shoto kicked Hawks in the head to knock him out, while he was fighting… Ibara was seducing men then killing them with her plants and monsters. Sato fought Death Arms toe to toe which then Sato broken Death Arms' arm, "Weak!"

Then Sato picked him up, "I was wondering what would break first… your spirit…"

Then he dropped Death Arms to his leg causing Death Arms to break his back, "Or your body!"

Koda was laughing as his pet lion and tiger went around killing people trying to escape, Shinso was with him as he used his quirk to make some of the students kill the citizens, and Jiro was fighting Present Mic which she was winning. When Jiro got close to Mic, she kicked his nuts then punched his throat then finished him by kicking his gut sending him to the ground. Neito copied a few quirks and decided to experiment with them while fighting the dragon hero herself.

Ryukyo tried to bite him but Nieto turned to steel then he switches it out for Death Arms's strength quirk to punch her a distance away. Mirko came in for a kick but Neito dodged it but leaning back thanks to a quirk that allows him to be made of rubber. Neito grabbed Mirko to throw her at Ryukyo, "Calm down ladies, I can share."

Mirko grunts, "I don't know what Deku did to these brats, but it pisses me off."

Neito chuckles, "Deku opened our eyes… he showed us what the world has truly become. We want the change and we are going to make it happen."

Then Neito started using more than one quirk, his quirk evolved to allow him to keep the copies of quirks he made, and he can use multiple copies at once. Neito was made of steel, taller, and buff looking, he touched the ground which the ground started making spikes, "Overhaul's quirk is very useful, I'm glad I got a copy of it."

Toga was dealing with Aizawa which Toga giggling, "My husband is so fun and our friends are so cool just like he said."

Aizawa looked at her while dodging her knives, "You are just as crazy as he is… great."

Toga pouted, "He thinks I perfectly fine, you big meanie."

Aizawa threw his scarf at her but she dodged and stabbed his legs with two of her knives, "OOOO… you have pretty blood!"

Aizawa looked at the blades then looked back to see Toga in front of him, he leaned back which Toga's knife grazed his neck. He jumped back and his legs were in pain which Toga saw more of his blood, "So pretty."

Aizawa was freaked out by her and wanted Midnight to wake her ass up to help him. Izuku was dodging punches from Yagi which Izuku knew his fighting style and wound, "You know All Might, I just learned a while ago why you were upset when I did my smile…"

Yagi looked at him which Izuku smiling, "Nana Shimura, the previous user of One for All!"

Yagi's eyes widen which Izuku laughed a bit, "All for One did a number on you, but you kept your smile. Tell me, what hurt you the most, the fact that you couldn't save Nana or the people who were in the stands as they were blown away?!"

Yagi did a 'Texas Smash' but Izuku dodged it, "You know this reminds me of a joke…"

Yagi grabbed his neck, "A JOKE?!"

Izuku laughing, "Yes, a man walks in a shop…"

Before he could continue Yagi tighten his grip which Izuku said, "You're no fun… but I should let you know that you should really check on your mouse friend since he is alone with a cat running loose on the place."

Yagi looked to see Izuku's group was gone then he turned around which Izuku stabbed his eye. Yagi let go of Izuku which Izuku laughing, "I guess we now see each other… eye to eye."

Then Izuku stepped into a warp gate leaving everyone either dead or injuried.

**The Funhouse (Izuku's base name)**

Nezu woke up tied up to a chair, the last thing he remembers was that he was running for help until he was knocked out. A door opened with it was Izuku who came in to sit across from him. Izuku smiled, "Mr. Nezu, the smartest being on the planet. It's an honor to have you here in my home."

Nezu looked around, "I definitely have to say… it doesn't feel like a home."

Izuku clapped his hands, "Well you know what they say, 'Home is where the heart is' which my heart is here but yours is a mystery."

Nezu looked at him, "Are you going to kill me, torture me, or do the same thing as my students?"

Izuku raised his hands, "I'm not sure just yet. Killing you for sport sounds fun, torturing you for sport is fun, making you open your eyes will be fun… You are like a buffalo to an American hunter. Majestic, jaw dropping, and inspiring which I guess for now, just watch as I break All Might."

Nezu asked, "Why break All Might?"

Izuku looked at him, "All Might protects the one thing that created me, this society. This society beats me up for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and bedtime for being _**quirkless**_…"

Nezu felt the venom on the 'quirkless' part which Izuku looked up, "I always wanted to be a hero… everyone laughed at me, told me to give up, All Might was my idol… I thought he might be different, but I was proven wrong…"

Nezu asked, "Your mother?"

Izuku smiled, "She was too good for this world, she took care of me even if the stress killed her. When everyone told her to get rid of me, she didn't… she was the only thing that kept me going in this shit hole."

Nezu asked, "What made you think you should be this monster right in front of me?"

Izuku looked at him, "All my life, I was told I could never be a hero… I was just a waste of life and space… I had one really bad day which opened my eyes to see that everything and society was a lie. All Might is protecting that lie and I will be the one to break him, but I will not be the one to kill him… that is for another."

Nezu stared, "Why didn't you continue to the path to become a hero just to get back at everyone?"

Izuku laughing, "When I found out I had a quirk, people were disturbed by it. I am the freak since the begin to now, I am the freak. I also realized that sometimes…"

Izuku pulled out a gun and points it at a man with a potato bag over his head, "It takes a few broken eggs to make an omelet."

Izuku pulled the trigger to kill the man then he took off the mask to reveal Hisashi Midoriya. Nezu in shock, "Your father?!"

Izuku smiling, "I made it to where he will go to hell while his replacement family is in heaven. It was fun torturing him… the nomus enjoyed him too."

Then two nomus appeared as they broke the chair to eat him which Izuku chuckled a bit, "These nomus are willing to eat those they just raped not even two hours ago."

Nezu was fear by the monster that Izuku Midoriya is and the stories about All for One were nothing compared to what Izuku just did to his own father. Nezu whispered, "Yagi… we all need you to stop him."

A nomu came over to Nezu which Izuku smiled, "Enjoy your new chew toy."

The nomu bit Nezu hard and ripped him out of the chair then another nomu came to rip his legs off. Nezu was screaming in pain until another nomu came to bite his head off, Izuku left the room laughing like he just saw a funny movie. Izuku came into another room which he looked at Mirko and Ryukyo which Bane, Shinso, and Neito captured. Mirko asked in anger, "Where are we?!"

Izuku smiled, "The Funhouse…"

Izuku turned to a grunt who had a camera, "Begin recording…"

The grunt nodded which Izuku looked at the two female heroes, "You know what is worst than death for a woman…"

A nomu grabbed Mirko's arms and legs to hold her down which Izuku continued, "Rape… but not just rape but to carry the child of the rapist."

**Katsuki**

The viglantes heard what Izuku did at the sports festival, they were all pissed and shock by the event. Katsuki got on his outfit which Knuckleduster asked, "Where are you going?"

Katsuki shouted, "To find Deku and kill that bastard!"

Crawler grabbed him, "He has a group of people who follow him and he has an army."

Katsuki said, "I will kill every bastard and bitch that get in my way."

Knuckleduster punched him which Katsuki looked at him in rage, Knuckleduster grabbed him, "Listen to me! I know you want revenge but killing isn't the answer! We are going to stop him and bring him to justice! The justice system will take care of him!"

Katsuki looked down in shame, "I understand…"

Knuckleduster let go of Katsuki, "Good… we are going to start small by taking out some of Deku's grunts."

That is something Katsuki will gladly do and they head out to fight some villains.

**Ship Docks**

A few men in hero masks were sitting around protecting a shipment that was going to their boss. They had guns and on the watch, one man in a Ingenuim mask asked, "What is in the box?"

A man with an Endeavor mask said, "I assume it's RPGs or miniguns, I don't quite know."

Then teen in blue jeans, black leather jacket, and a red helmet kicked the man with the Ingenuim mask in the back of the head and Crawler took out the man with the Endeavor mask. A man with a Hawks mask pointed his gun at the two but Knuckleduster knocked him out. Katsuki opened the box to find two pistols and a note with it. Katsuki took the gun and read the note.

_Dear Kacchan,_

_I see you are the newest vigilante who goes by Redhood, I saw your fights and thought something was missing. These two guns who go get with you, especially when you try shooting me in the head until you run out of ammo. I would add tell your little brother 'Daddy loves you too' but I remembered your mother disowned you. See you soon LOL!_

_Lots of love Deku!_

Then they heard ticking which they ran away from the box which exploded on them. Knuckleduster looked at the two, "Are you two good?"

Crawler said, "Yeah!"

Katsuki nodded which Knuckleduster smirked, "Good… time to fight this monster."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Grave Mistake**

Izuku finished raping Mirko, "An unkillable rabbit would be one hell of a quirk…"

He turned to Ryukyo, "I'm not raping you… but he is."

Shoto then appeared from the dark corner of the room which Izuku smiling as he left the room, "Have fun Two-Face!"

Shoto chuckled a bit, "I will…"

Izuku walking down the halls, "A dragon of fire and ice… now that is a powerful quirk."

He entered the meeting room where Toga was waiting for him, Toga jumped on him, "Puddin!"

Izuku kissed her cheek, "Darling."

Toga asked, "What with these papers on your desk?"

Izuku went to pick one up, "Quirks of heroes, villains, vigilantes, and people of interest… I am looking at their weaknesses."

Toga looked at a paper that reads 'Harley Quinn's child' which she read the possible quirks that the child might possibly be born with. Izuku looked at her, "Which quirk would be the coolest out of all the possible quirks our child might have?"

Toga smiling, "Vampire - the ability to gain quirks from drinking blood, slow aging, and can't be killed. That sounds like our child and he or she will be super cute."

Izuku smiling while holding Shoto's paper, "I need to get Two-Face to try a technique where he can make tornadoes."

Momo came in, "Two-Face can make tornadoes?!"

Izuku clapped his hands, "Indeed, how is our wonderful pussycat doing and did you retrieve the item?"

Momo purred as she revealed a computer chip, "Doing purrfect."

Izuku got the computer chip, "Everyone thinks money and manpower is power… but knowledge is true power."

Neito came in with a computer which Izuku gave him the chip so Neito began his work. Neito said, "How are we going to steal the part?"

Izuku looked at the board behind him, "We need a distraction… Mad Hatter can take control of 30 people thanks to a few modification, Penguin can go to his favorite place, the zoo, to have fun… Poison Ivy will cause quite the stir at the park."

Sato came into view, "How heavy is the part?"

Izuku smiling at him, "Not that heavy to you."

Scarecrow came in, "I need more supplies for the gas needed for the plan… I also found a villain you might like"

Then a giant creature who has the characteristics of a bat came in, "I'm now Man Bat."

Izuku laughing, "I love it! He will be very useful to day to come!"

Everyone took a chair on the big table which Izuku gave everyone a paper which Shoto looked at his, "I can create tornadoes?"

Sato looked at his, "A new formula of sugar is created that will make me stronger than the current formula… I can't wait to try it."

Momo looked at hers, "An interesting task but I will do it."

Ibara smiled, "I always thought that park needed more greenery."

Shinso giggling, "I guess I'll thrown a huge party!"

Koda smiling, "I will take my trip to the zoo."

Everyone spent the time reading and thinking about their assignments and techniques they should try. Jiro asked, "I need a motorcycle."

Izuku threw a pair of keys to her, "We got one in the garage."

She took them and headed to the garage while everyone went to where they were supposed to go. Toga asked, "Where are you going?"

Izuku giggling, "I'm going graverobbing…"

**Katsuki**

Katsuki was on a rooftop looking down on the streets where villains were being bolder than ever thanks to Deku. Katsuki grunted, "How dare he causes all of this, this isn't what his mother wanted."

A feminine voice said, "What are you to say what his mother wanted?"

Katsuki turned to see a woman in a catsuit and bullwhip, he recognized Momo anywhere. Katsuki in rage, "Ponytail, why are you with Deku?!"

Momo smirked, "The world created monsters like Deku and us… you created Deku."

Katsuki pulled out one of his guns but Momo used her bullwhip to disarm him, she then got her whip around his neck to throw him to the side. Katsuki was now being choked by Momo, Momo giggled seductively, "Sleep now… Katsuki Bakugo."

Then Momo got kicked anyway from him, a feminine voice said, "Back away from him."

Katsuki looked at the woman, "Pop Star Step… I had it handled."

Pop Star looked at him, "Yeah, that looked like you were handling it well."

Momo then jumped off the roof, the two ran to see that Momo made a glider to glide away. Pop Star then used her quirk to leap after Momo, Katsuki started using his grappling hook to chase after them. Momo looked at the two behind her, "Time to drop."

She dropped off the glider to land on her motorcycle to drive away which Pop Star watched as she drove off at insane speeds. Katsuki caught up, "Where did he go?"

Pop Star said, "She got away… she wasn't trying to kill you."

Katsuki looked at her, "What?"

Kuckleduster and Crawler arrived, Knuckleduster said, "She was giving you a message."

Katsuki turned to him, "I think I got the message… he has eyes on me no matter where I'm at."

**Yagi**

Yagi and the few heroes who weren't out of commission or kidnapped were in the room, with Nezu, Mirko, and Ryukyo missing they had a hard time staying together. Yagi was definitely upset and he knows that if he captures Izuku then he would find his archenemy All for One. He took Sir Nighteye's advice of giving One for All to Mirio in case he dies from future events. Mirio was with Sir and Yagi which Yagi told Mirio who Izuku was and his past, Mirio felt sorry for Izuku but it didn't excuse him for his crimes.

Mirio looked at Yagi smiling, "I will capture Deku, he maybe a monster… but he is human. Meaning that he must have limits, we just need to find his limit and weakness then exploit it."

Sir glaring, "Deku has committed multiple crimes, then hasn't been a crime he hasn't yet committed."

Yagi said, "Sir is right, but if you two excuse me… I need to go to my usual visit."

Mirio asked, "Visit?"

Sir said, "Oh, be careful."

Yagi nodded and headed off which Mirio asked, "Where is he going?"

Sir said, "To visit his former master… in the graveyard."

**Graveyard**

Yagi walked into the cold and foggy place with beautiful blue flowers to place on Nana's grave. He did this every Saturday and usually Gran Torino comes as well to visit with him… but today was different. He saw Gran Torino on the ground beaten up with Yagi ran to him, "Sensei! What happened?!"

Gran Torino looked up, "That bastard… he took her."

Yagi looked at Nana's grave where it was dug up and graffiti on the tombstone read 'HA! HA!'

Yagi looked at the tombstone in anger and he yelled out, "**DEKU!**"

**All for One and Izuku**

All for One looked at the casket that Izuku brought before him, "What is in the casket?"

Izuku pulled out a crowbar to open it, "The one person who Yagi would do anything to get back."

Izuku opened the casket to reveal bones of Nana Shimura, "Say hello to Nana Shimura!"

All for One started laughing hard then smiling at Izuku, "Graverobbing an enemy's master's grave; that is something I have never done… what do you plan with her bones?"

Izuku giggling, "I heard a doctor of yours can… bring her back."

All for One asked, "Are you saying that we bring Nana back from the dead?"

Izuku smiling, "Yes, then we torture her and humiliate her in front of All Might! Giving him hope that he can save her unlike last time, then you will kill her again in front of him again!"

Izuku started laughing like a madman and All for One started laughing like a madman as well. The doctor who was in the room looked at the bones, "The bones are in good condition… we have a high chance of this working."

All for One smiling, "Good."

Izuku then went to Kurogiri's portal, "I will continue my plan to create my invention."

Izuku was now at his base which he went to the center on the base where workers are building a giant device. Scarecrow and Neito were looking at the blueprints, Neito said, "We need someone with the part that is coming."

Scarecrow said, "There are a few people who fit the conditions, but we need to figure out which one to kidnap."

Izuku asked, "Problem, gentlemen?"

Neito said, "We need someone to help with these making the part work with the machine."

Scarecrow pulled out a list, "We are trying to figure who to kidnap to make it happen."

Izuku looked at the list, "Mei Hatsume… we will kidnap her. Scarecrow will take Riddler, Catwoman, Black Canary, and 20 men."

Scarecrow and Neito nodded and left to gather everyone which Izuku looked at the machine, "The end of world is coming… when you are finished… the world will fall into chaos."

Izuku started laughing like a madman and continued laughing so hard that his face fell out which he grabbed his face to re-staple it back on laughing. Izuku sigh, "I need to die soon so I can stop re-stapling my face, it's kind of annoying now."

**Takeda Corporation, Tokyo, Japan**

Sato got word that Ibara, Shinso, and Koda have taken the attention of the heroes away from the big corporation which he looked at latest member Man Bat and 50 grunts, "Let's go get the part."

Man Bat flew up to the sky to look down at the building which he quickly killed two guys who were at the watch tower. The grunts gunned down few men at the front door then Sato when to the door to bust it down. The grunts opened fire on the employees and guard alike which Sato ripped them in half. Man Bat looked out to see if any heroes are coming which he saw Ingenuim coming to them. Man Bat growled then flew down to attack the hero from the air, Ingenuim heard the alarm system in the Takeda Corp. and he was going to check it out. Then Man Bat grabbed him from behind to pick him up to the sky.

Ingenuim punching Man Bat, "Let me go, Villain!"

Man Bat smirked, "Poor choice of words, hero."

Man Bat let go of Ingenuim which they were actually 6 stories in the air, Ingenuim saw that he was in midair and he needed to figure out how to land safely. Ingenuim then shouted while activating his quirk, "RETROBURST!"

His arms produced blue flames pointing at the ground to hopefully slow down his fall then he grabbed a ledge off a building. Man Bat looked at him, "Interesting."

Ingenuim climbing over the ledge which Man Bat came down to drop kick him off the building into the dark alley. Ingenuim was lucky that he landed in a dumpster, Man Bat hid in the shadows, "Come on Ingenuim, fight me… don't be afraid, I'm not Deku."

Ingenuim asked, "Do you work for him?"

Man Bat chuckled, "Yes I do."

Ingenuim need to cool down his engine arms which means he is quirkless for a while. Man Bat came out of the shadows to punch him really hard into the air when Ingenuim landed on the ground, Man Bat returned to the shadows, "You know Ingenuim, you seem to be a good guy and all but you are weak!"

Man Bat grabbed him to throw him at the dumpster which Ingenuim was in pain, Ingenuim got up, "You are strong that is for sure, but…"

Ingenuim got in a fighting stance, "I will take you down so your villainy ends here for peace and justice! That is why I wanted to be a hero!"

Man Bat went to attack but then a knife stabbed Man Bat's arm which he screamed in pain. Ingenuim was in shock until a voice said, "I will not allow you to kill this hero."

Ingenuim looked to see Hero Killer Stain, Man Bat looked at Stain, "The hero killer is now the protector… how ironic."

Stain asked, "Are you okay, Ingenuim?"

Ingenuim glared at him, "My engines overheated leaving me quirkless for a while, but I can still fight."

Stain smiling, "Good, let's take care of this scum!"

The two ran at Man Bat which Man Bat pulled out the knife to flew in the air, Stain jumped on the building to slice Man Bat's chest. Man Bat punched Stain then Ingenuim grabbed Man Bat's leg to throw him down to the ground. Man Bat kicked Ingenuim away which Ingenuim landed in a puddle of water that caused his engines to cool down a bit. Ingenuim smiled, "I got the engines cooled enough to do one more powerful punch."

Stain looked at him, "Good, we are going to need it."

Man Bat regenerate his wounds which left the two in shock, "My quirk does more that give me bat characteristics… it also gives me some regeneration."

Stain and Ingenuim charged at Man Bat which Man Bat flew at the two, Stain licked the blood off the blade of his sword which paralyzed Man Bat then Ingenuim activated his quirk, "RETRO"

Ingenuim punch Man Bat's face as hard as he could, "BURST!"

The punch sent Man Bat flying back and making him unconscious, Stain and Ingenuim stood over Man Bat. Stain smirked, "You did pretty well."

Ingenuim smiled back, "You aren't too bad yourself. If you weren't a killer, I would be honored to have you as my partner… but thank you."

Stain put away his blade, "You have proven yourself as a true hero today. I'm proud to fight along side you."

Then Stain ran off which Ingenuim restrained Man Bat and called for the police but then he smelled gas nearby which then Scarecrow appeared, "You did pretty well to defeat Man Bat, he has a history of overpowering many heroes and nighttime is his advantage… but he was up against you and Stain."

Ingenuim was in fear because of the gas but Scarecrow dragged Man Bat to a portal, "Till next time, Ingenuim."


	9. Chapter 9

**The First Weapon**

Sato brought in the part to the machine which Nieto and Scarecrow brought Mei Hatsume from her home to the base. Mei shouted, "Let me go!"

She then stopped when she heard Izuku's laugh, Mei froze in horror when Izuku revealed himself, "So, this is the best that UA has to offer."

Izuku came over to Mei, "We going to use that brain of yours to help us with our first weapon."

Mei raised an eyebrow, "I will not create anything for mass destruction or for you."

Izuku put his right hand over his heart, "You're a heart breaker, aren't you? Well we will make you want to create it!"

Mei was then being dragged into a room which Izuku was laughing as they strapped her to a chair. Izuku pulled out a syringe from the table in the room, Mei asked, "What are you doing?!"

Scarecrow chuckled, "It will be a few quick adjustments for you… Brainiac."

Izuku injected the needle into Mei then Mei's eyes were now black and her skin turned green. Neito asked, "What are the adjustments?"

Izuku smirked, "Nezu's intelligences quirk amongst other intelligence boosting quirks and something to make her want to build things."

Scarecrow smiled, "She will be able to finish the weapon that will lead to destruction of the city, then the country, then the world."

Mei then smirked, "What are we building?"

They led her to a huge piece of machinery which Neito said, "This is the I.A.M.M.A.D."

Izuku smiling, "The Insanity Activating Mode Machine Apocalyptic Device or I.A.M.M.A.D"

Mei smirked, "A machine that will turn everyone insane, smart… how does it work?"

Scarecrow chuckled, "It works by turning nitrogen in the air into a gas that turns people who breathe it to go insane."

Mei nodded, "I know what to do to complete it, you want this to be powerful enough to make the city insane. It will be ready by tomorrow."

Izuku giggling, "Good, remember we are immune to the gas because it only effects the sane. We are different because we know what the world is truly which makes us insane and also the syringes gave us you know protection."

Mei walked to the machine, "I guess I will get to work."

**Eraserhead**

Eraserhead was looking in the alleys to find a lead on where Deku is at and what he is planning. A guy with an Eraserhead mask was running for his life which Eraserhead was watching him close until he saw a teen with a redhead and leather jacket jump on top of him. Then Crawler, Knuckleduster, and Pop Star Step came to view, Knuckleduster shouted, "Dammit kid, you could have led us to a trap!"

Katsuki shouted, "This bastard works for Deku and I'm going to beat some answers out of him!"

Eraserhead knew that voice which he jumped down to land behind them, "Bakugo."

Katsuki and the vigilantes look at Eraserhead, Katsuki asked, "Aizawa-sensei?"

Aizawa punched his head, "Damn brat, where the hell have you been?!"

Before anyone could speak, the man laughed for bit then said, "You must be Kacchan, boss does speak so fondly of you. He does have a message for you."

Katsuki grabbed his shirt, "What is the message?"

Knuckleduster grabbed Bakugo to get him off the man, the man smiled, "Things are about a whole lot crazier tomorrow. I AM MAD!"

The man started foaming at the mouth and died, the five were in shock by the event, Aizawa grabbed the man, "What does 'I AM MAD' mean?!"

Aizawa, the other pros, and the police have been capturing a few villains and criminals in the past two weeks which they all revealed the same words 'I AM MAD' before they died. They didn't understand the words, were they talking about themselves or… something else entirely. They didn't have Nezu anymore, so they were blind in the situation with Deku who is several steps ahead of them. When Aizawa turned around to find that the vigilantes vanished from him, now he was mad that he lost Bakugo but now he knows Bakugo is Red Hood.

Aizawa then arrived that the police station, an officer came up to him, "We finally got a guy who has surrendered himself to talk to the heroes about Deku."

Aizawa asked, "Who?"

The man said, "The hero killer."

Aizawa was in shock, "What does Stain know about Deku?"

The cop shrugged which Aizawa ran to find Yagi, Yamada, Ingenuim, Hound Dog, a few other heroes, and the police commissioner. Aizawa asked, "What does Stain have?"

The commissioner said, "We were waiting for you before we question him."

Ingenuim said, "Me and Stain defeat one of Deku's top men Man Bat a week ago. Stain came to us in fear and a broken arm saying he found something horrible and we need to stop Deku."

Then Naomasa came to the group, "I'm ready went you all are."

The commissioner nodded which Naomasa, Yagi, and Aizawa entered the room to find Stain in a chair without his weapons, right arm in a cast, and outfit but in an orange jumpsuit. Yagi looked at Stain, "I'm glad you surrendered yourself to us Stain, but you said you have something on Deku."

Stain looked at Yagi, "All Might, I've always been a fan of yours because you are a true hero unlike most… Eraserhead, I'm also a fan because the same. I always wanted to be a hero, but a lot of people saw Bloodcurdle as a villain quirk."

Naomasa said, "We aren't here for…"

Stain waved him, "Sorry, I never actually expected to be in the same room as All Might but I'm here to talk about Deku. I found his place after following his grunts through multiple complex pathways. What I found was horrifying, he is building a weapon."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow, "A weapon?"

Stain nodded, "I listened in on their conversions, Scarecrow designed a machine that would turn the nitrogen in the air into a gas that turns people insane."

The three were in shock, Yagi asked, "What is the machine called?"

Stain replied, "I AM MAD."

The heroes and police on the other side of the glass window were also in shock that Deku was creating a machine that would threat the city, country, even possibly the world. Aizawa said, "I AM MAD is the name of the machine that would change the world for the worst. 78% of the air we breathe is nitrogen, this is bad and we need to stop this now."

Noamasa asked, "Where is there base?"

Stain looked into Yagi's eyes, "The old warehouse with the clown on top."

The three left the room to find the building that Stain was talking about, the police were also on the move to find it. But before they left, the screens turned on which Izuku appeared on the screen, "All Might, I see that you are heading to my base of operations. What do you think of my plan and weapon? Genius, right?"

Yagi was pissed and left the building to go find it but Izuku continued, "But I have a question, what would a real hero do, save the innocent or go rampaging to stop the villain?"

Yagi stopped at building to look at the screen on it, the screen revealed to boats, Izuku chuckling, "One boat has a bunch of villains that you yourself have arrested, the other has innocent families on board. They each have a bomb on board, but here is the kicker. The villain ship has the remote to detonate the bomb on the ship full of innocents while the ship of innocents has the remote to detonate the bomb on the villain ship. They have 3 minutes to decide which ship to blow up, if they haven't decided by then, they both explode."

Everyone was in shock by this, Izuku is making two ships of people kill each other. Yagi looked at him in rage which Izuku laughing, "The choice is yours, All Might! All for One will be watching as well!"

Yagi grunted as he flew to the boats at great speeds to save the two ships from the bombs.

**All for One**

All for One is enjoying Izuku's show and how All Might was just being played like a fiddle. All for One knew his role in this, he is the final straw that breaks the camel's back, the last thread that kept All Might from insanity, he was the villain that get his revenge against archenemy. Izuku appeared in the room, "You enjoying the show?"

All for One smiling, "You are evil, you surely want my title 'Symbol of Evil'. Why do you want it so badly?"

Izuku smiling, "You know, before it was revealed I had a quirk… I thought my life as Izuku Midoriya was a tragedy, every day he there was a set of stairs that he would take to go up to go to school. He always came up those stairs sad, but then I realized my life… was a comedy. On that one bad day, when I heading to my home to run away… I came across those stairs dancing my way down."

Izuku started laughing, All for One thought about what Izuku said then he realized that the stairs he was talking about were the stairs of his sanity. He would climb up the stairs of sanity and was always sad, but as he went down those stairs to his insanity… he was happy and free. All for One started laughing with him, he believes Tomura would make an excellent villain but Deku was a villain that would go down in history as the evilest villain who has ever lived.

Izuku looked at him, "You were probably at one point well known and people feared you, but then you became a legend. I don't want to be a legend… I want to be a fact, remembered by all, and something that no one can cover up."

All for One touched Izuku, "I will give you something to give you a quirk that will help you… you see I have 5 longevity quirks. Each one lasting anywhere from 500 to 2000 years, you will have the 1000-year quirk."

Izuku smiled, "I can't wait to see the candles of my 1016-year birthday cake."

The doctor then came in with a pod, "She is finished, I pronounce Nana Shimura alive and well."

The doctor opened the capsule to reveal a woman with long black hair with grey eyes. Nana woke up, "Where… am I?"

All for One chuckled, "Been a long time… Nana."

Nana's eyes grew wide, "All for ONE!"

She tried to move but she was restrained, Izuku giggled, "All Might is now easier to play with."

Nana was trying to break free then she looked at All for One's face, "You are uglier the last time I saw you."

All for One said, "I guess you are proud of your successor for doing this to my face."

Nana smirked, "I would be prouder of him if you were dead."

Nana looked at Izuku, "And you are?"

Izuku walked up to Nana, "The man who will breaks your successor and the next 'Symbol of Evil'."

Sato the grabbed the pod to carry it for Izuku which All for One asked, "Are you going to rape her?"

Izuku laughing, "Yes! Me, Two-Face, Bane, Mad Hatter, Riddler, Man Bat, and Scarecrow are going to have a turn with her! Nothing is more brutal to a person than raping their dead master by multiple men on camera viewed by the city that she once protected."

All for One smiling, "Bring her back with some hope left, I want All Might to see that before I kill her and her hope in front of him."

Izuku nodded as they went through the portal back to their base.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sins of the Father**

Izuku and the rest of the Injustice League were looking at the newly built weapon, or I.A.M.M.A.D., Mei was also covered in cybernetic armor put her hand on the switch, "The machine is ready when you are."

Izuku looked at his watch smiling, "Let's start the show!"

Mei then turned on the machine which the clown that was on the building's head came off to reveal the machine pumping out green gas into the air. The league walked to the window with binoculars looking to see people looking at the green clouds and gas coming at them. The people started running away and getting in car. Scarecrow chuckle, "Car ACs won't filter the gas, the gas is designed to go through any air filtration system."

Then they saw people falling victim to the gas, one person started stabbing people while laughing and another started using their quirk to destroy anything nearby them. Izuku smiling, "It's perfect."

The heroes, police, and military were heading over to Izuku's hideout until they saw the gas coming at them. All Might then threw a 'Texas Smash' to blow the gas off of the way to make a clear path to Izuku. Izuku looked at All Might coming, "He is coming Nana!"

Nana grunted, "I hope he stops you, you evil little shit."

Man Bat punched her face hard, AFO chuckle, "Let the mouse walking in a lion's den."

Izuku then nodded at his league which they left to their posts, AFO standing next to Izuku with Nana on a leash like a dog, "Keeping All Might separate from the rest. I like that you are giving such a stage to perform on."

Izuku giggle, "Even if you die, you win and I win in the end."

AFO looked at All Might coming, "I wish I was there at the beginning."

Izuku turned to AFO, "What?"

AFO handed Izuku a letter, "You might want to read that later. My last advice to you is that… if you want something then take it."

Izuku looked at him confused then smiling, "Go get him, Tiger!"

AFO laughing, "I will, my boy!"

All Might then saw two figures in front of him, he got a closer look to see All for One and a woman with a collar on her. AFO chuckle, "It's been a while… All Might!"

All Might charged at AFO but AFO used a quirk to block his punch, then All Might just back, "All for One!"

AFO looked at the woman, "Hey Nana… your successor is here."

Nana then looked up to see Yagi, Yagi was in shock, "M-Master."

AFO smiling, "Deku gave me her bones to bring her back from the dead. She is the real deal, not a clone, not an illusion, but the real Nana."

Yagi looked at AFO pissed, "I will save her unlike last time!"

AFO laughing, "By yourself!"

Yagi turned to see the other heroes, police, and military were being attacked by the Injustice League and their grunts. AFO stretched his arms out, "I'm not letting you fight with backup and…"

AFO made a blade with his arm to slice off Nana's head off, "With your full power and rage."

Yagi snapped to fly at AFO, but AFO grabbed both of his hands which caused an earthquake that shook the entire city bring building down. Izuku's base was earthquake proof so his machine was still running without damage. Izuku watched the battle in front of him then he got curious about the letter which he opened it up to read it.

Yagi then punched AFO hard enough to send him to the ground breaking his mask. Yagi was deflating and reaching his limit, until AFO laughed a little more, "You know All Might, I'm going to give you a secret about myself…"

AFO shot his 'Air Cannon' combo at him, Yagi was flying back until he had a flashback of Nana and her decapitation. Yagi clenched his fist then jumped back to the battle, Izuku at his base reading the letter and holding a picture of his mother and a white hair and grey eye man. The letter read:

_Dear Izuku, _

_I'm dying and after this fight with All Might that will lead to my death, I want you to know that Hisashi Midoriya isn't your biological father…_

Yagi stood on his two feet which AFO giggling, "Hisashi Midoriya isn't Izuku's biological father."

Yagi froze in place, "What?"

AFO looked at him smiling, "You see his mother had an affair with another man… and that man is me!"

Izuku reading the letter:

_I'm your biological father, your mother and I had an affair. I was going to take her away from her arranged marriage from Hisashi but then All Might and I had a fight. The result of the fight led to injuries that my quirks cannot heal._

Izuku looked out to the battle in shock, AFO smiling, "His Resurrect quirk is one the quirks that I give him before you separated us."

Yagi raised an eyebrow, "Quirks?!"

AFO raise his arms to the air, "His main quirk that he was born with is All for One!"

Izuku looked at the letter:

_Resurrect and the longevity quirk are your quirks. Your main quirk that you were born with is All for One, I was low of funds because of the medical equipment cost to keep me alive to see you again. The doctor lied to you to protect you from All Might and his successor because like One for All is destined to fight All for One, All for One is destined to fight One for All to survive. It's like two alpha predators in the same ecosystem always clashing each other._

AFO looked at Yagi, "I will die and you will lose the last bit of One for All in your body. My son and your successor are destined to fight each other like me and your predecessors."

Yagi clenched his fist, "I guess the apple didn't fall too far from the tree."

A circle of the gas and debris formed around AFO, "Even though I didn't raise him like I wanted to… he has turned out better than I have ever dreamed of. He is beyond worthy of inheriting my title 'Symbol of Evil' and as his father… I'm excited by what he will do!"

Izuku tearing up as he read the letter:

_I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and your struggles, but I'm proud of you. Your ideals of giving the world the villain it so badly deserves; I couldn't help but smile. You have surpassed me in every way, now that you are equipped with the knowledge of your real quirk. I am leaving behind my more than 200 years of research of quirks and their combos, information of people with quirks you might be interested in, and my strongest nomu that I have not named yet. I will let you name that one, I can't wait to be reunited with Inko._

_Love your father, Komatsu Akikazu_

Izuku looked at the picture then to AFO who was fighting Yagi, "My real name is Komatsu Izuku… I…"

Izuku started have flashbacks of his time with AFO, as he encouraged him, have conversions with him, giving him the longevity quirk, helping him break All Might, creating the strongest nomu with him, and now looked at him about to win against him. Izuku with tears rolling own his cheeks, "I… I forgive you… Dad."

Yagi then punched AFO with his strongest punch, 'Good-bye All for One!' "UNITED STATES OF…"

Yagi punched AFO to the ground, "**SMASH!**"

Yagi was now in his normal weak form, 'Good-bye… One for All'

AFO chuckling weakly, "It's your turn…"

Yagi saw AFO pointing at Izuku, "Deku: Symbol of Evil."

AFO coughed out some blood then Yagi checked his pulse to find that he was dead. Yagi started giggling, then laughing in joy. Yagi then started kicking AFO's body then punching it, Izuku talked in his earpiece, "We did it… begin phase two."

Shinso had control of some military men got up to walk back while Koda rode his elephant back. Koda reached his hand out to Shinso, Shinso took his hand to jump on the elephant. Neito used a copy of Captain Celebrity's quirk to fly back, Ibara made a plant monster to fly her back. Mei use her suit's jetpack to fly back, Sato ran back with Toga, Momo, and Jiro on his back. Shoto smirked at the heroes before making a tornado with his quirk to destroy whoever was left of the raid. Man Bat was eating the flesh of some of the heroes then he flew off with a body to eat later.

Aizawa saw Yagi laughing while beating up the body of AFO which he came over to kick him off, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Yagi looked at him, "I finally did it, after centuries of this bastard. I finally was the one to defeat him for good."

Sir Nighteye came over, "But he won in the end, you no longer have One for All and you are broken mentally."

Aizawa and Sir glared at Izuku which Izuku took his face off to reveal is skinless face smiling back at them. The two looked to see that they lost their whole team to raid them with and their machine is pumping the gas into the air. The turned to see the military men with gas masks laughing like madmen and killing each other. Aizawa and Sir grabbed Yagi to retreat, Izuku was laughing as they retreated.

Izuku then heard someone coming in which he turned around to see a teen about two years older than him with blonde hair and blue eyes. Izuku smiling, "All Might's successor, Lemillion… or Mirio Togata."

Mirio's eyes widen, "How do you know?"

Izuku put his face back on, "You see Mirio, All for One and I have a hobby that we share… we love quirks!"

Izuku revealed a remote in his hand, "All for One and I made something that is design to kill every user of One for All, if he were to die."

Izuku pressed the button which a cage opened up, Mirio heard growling and stomping. Izuku pointed at the beast, "This nomu is unlike any nomu that the world has ever seen. This nomu is made from over 300 heroes, villains, and civilians… I give you…"

A huge monster came out standing on two legs with crystals and horns coming out of his body, gleaming red eyes, grey skin, and it was 5 times Mirio size. Mirio looked at the monster in fear and Izuku yelling, "**DOOMSDAY!**"

The monster then roared so loud the windows of all the building in its one-mile radius broken. As Sir, Yagi, and Aizawa were running; Sir's glasses shattered which the glass got in his eyes. Aizawa looked back to hear the roar, "That doesn't sound human, what is going on."

Mirio looked at Izuku, "This is so wrong, how can you use the lives of people to create this thing."

Izuku laughing, "I will send a video of how I did it to your address if you survive this."

Doomsday looked at Mirio then Izuku shouted, "Go get him, Doomsday!"

Doomsday threw a punch at Mirio but Mirio phased through it then Mirio use 30% of One of All to punch Doomsday. But Doomsday didn't flinch or move, Izuku smirked, "Doomsday don't have one shock absorption quirk, but multiple and different versions of shock absorption."

Doomsday grabbed Mirio to throw him out the window, Mirio landed on his feet but Doomsday came in flying at Mirio. Mirio phased to not get hit but Doomsday's punch created a crater to destroy everything in a one-mile radius. Mirio unphased himself to see the destructive power of Doomsday, "Oh… my… god."

Izuku felt the building collapsing, "Well I need a stronger building, oh well…"

Izuku then went over to grab a jetpack that Mei made for Izuku's escape. Izuku then flew out of the building as it collapsed, the machine then stopped producing gas but Izuku really cared about Doomsday because it was extremely valuable. Shoto called up, "Deku, the packages have been delivered."

Izuku in a dark twisted tone, "Good, put them in my office."

The heroes who survived Doomsday's earthquake causing punch got up and out of the rumble to see Mirio fighting Doomsday. Aizawa and Yagi saw the beast as it shot lasers out of his eyes. Mirio dodged the lasers to then throw a steel rod at Doomsday which it penetrated its skin but then Doomsday absorbed the rod and the wound disappeared. The major in the squad of the army with the heroes shouted in his radio, "We need an airstrike NOW!"

Then two planes came over to shoot missiles at Doomsday and a giant cloud of smoke cover the monster, as the smoke cleared, they saw Doomsday dead. Mirio sighed in relief but then Doomsday regenerated to full health then it's skin because grey as steel. Mirio, the major, and the heroes were in horror by Doomsday. Izuku laughing, "One of Doomday's most valued quirks, Evolution. It can evolve to suit their surrounding and for their survival, he can never die! He will just be close to death, then regenerate, and evolve to where it wouldn't die the same way twice."

The major got close to his radio, "Give that monster everything those jets can offer."

The two jets came back but Doomsday opened its mouth to shoot plasma at the jets to destroy them both. Mirio shouted, "One for All: 100%"

Mirio punched Doomsday with everything he had but Doomsday was unaffected and Mirio broke his arm. The major said, "Drop a nuke on that thing!"

Sir got next to the major, "No! We have people here!"

The major shouted, "We have an unkillable monster here as well, we must drop the nuke."

Aizawa shouted, "Mirio! RUN!"

Mirio heard Aizawa which he used his quirk to get away from Doomsday with getting killed. Doomsday was about to chase him but Izuku said, "Doomsday wait!"

The beast stopped then Izuku saw the plane with the nuke which Izuku pointed at the plane, "Snack."

Doomsday growled as the plane came, the plane dropped the nuke which it was coming to Doomsday which Doomsday jumped in the air to eat the nuke. The major and the heroes were in shock that this monster just ate a nuclear bomb. The creature came back to the ground roaring and Izuku laughing, the major said, "No way… that thing just ate the nuke."

Aizawa in horror, "What is that thing?"

Mirio said, "According to Izuku, it's All for One's strongest nomu made of over 300 quirks."

Yagi thought to himself, "Such power, if I was in my prime… even I wouldn't be able to stop that thing."

A portal opened behind Izuku and Doomsday which Izuku waved, "See you soon… Mirio."

Then the two entered in the portal to Izuku's new base with new plans and for Izuku to learn to use his real quirk.


	11. Chapter 11

**Arkham**

Deku went into his new office at his new base in an abandon amusement park, he opened the door to reveal boxes that nearly filled the entire room. Izuku giggling, "Let's see what research Dad left for me."

**Sir Nighteye's Agency**

The police and heroes were reviewing the clip of Doomsday, Mirio looked at it, "It took my strongest punch and it is powerful."

Sir glared, "How did he create you?"

The police chief said, "It ate an entire nuke and lives, I didn't know there was a quirk that allows that."

Bubble Girl handed over a document, "There is one quirk we know that allows this, Soramitsu Tabe, a member of the Shie Hassaikai. His quirk, Food, allows him to eat and digest anything."

A police detective in shock, "That thing is made of members of the Shie Hassaikai!"

Mirio said, "Deku told me that Doomsday is made of villains, heroes, and civilians… one of it's most valued quirks is one called Evolution."

Crust said, "That was one of my former side kick's quirk."

The chief asked, "What does the quirk do?"

Crust said, "Evolution allows the user to evolve themselves to fit any situation for the user's survival. His problem would be any evolution, he has to learn how to deal with. Like if he grew tail, he has to learn how to use and deal with it."

Sir looked at Doomsday regenerating after the jets killed him the first time, "Multiple regeneration quirks and Evolution keeping it alive…"

Aizawa came in and went to Sir, "Yagi just finished his mental evaluation test."

Sir asked, "How did he do?"

Aizawa sighed, "It's bad, he has to be sent to a specialist to fix him."

Sir frowned, "Deku and All for One won that fight no matter how you look at it."

Mirio went over to Aizawa, "Where is he being sent to?"

Aizawa looked at him, "Not Arkham."

**Izuku**

Izuku started laughing as he put on his suit, "I'm going to Arkham!"

Sato asked, "Why Arkham?"

Izuku smiling, "There are a few quirks I need to steal and a few people to recruit."

Toga skipped to him, "You need help?"

Izuku giggling, "Of course Harley! Let's get moving! Scarecrow, Bane, Two Face, and Man Bat; you are coming. The rest of you will take care of Eri and the prisoners."

Izuku, Toga, Shoto, Sato, Scarecrow, and Man Bat were walking to the planning room. Izuku smiling, "My plan is for me to turn myself in."

Shoto raised his eyebrow on his non burnt side, "How do you know, they wouldn't send you to Tartarus."

Sato said, "Tartarus is for villains while Arkham is for the insane people and insane villains which Deku will go to Arkham."

Izuku smiling, "No need for flattery, but Harley will get security to get you all in."

They all nodded, Scarecrow asked, "Are you going to walk up to the police station and surrender?"

Izuku giggling, "If I do that, they will know I'm planning something, I need it to look real. I'm going for a walk…"

**The Next Day**

Mirio was out on patrol at his normal station until he heard gunshots. He ran to the origin to find Deku with a minigun shooting up some high school kids. Izuku laughing, "Take some of this."

Mirio ran at Izuku to punch him with 20% of One for All, Izuku went flying a few feet. Izuku got up, "Lemillion! You found me, you see I was on out for a walk…"

Mirio grabbed Izuku by the throat to throw him but Izuku pulled out a knife to stab Mirio's arm. Izuku landed on his feet and Mirio looked at the knife, "You got me once, I will take you down."

Izuku giggling, "Come on, hit me!"

Mirio punched his face, Izuku smiling, "Hit me!"

Mirio punched him again, Izuku shouted, "HIT ME!"

Mirio was about to punch him again, "No…"

Izuku looked at him, "What?"

Mirio glared at him, "I will not make the same mistake as All Might."

Izuku laughing, "Sure, you won't!"

Mirio looked at his eyes, "I don't know what happened to you. You and I are similar in our pasts, I can help."

Mirio put Izuku down, "You don't have to be this thing that you think you have to be. I know society has created you, that is the one thing I hate about it… but together we can change it."

Mirio reached his hand out, but Izuku smirked, "It's far too late for me…"

Mirio frowned but then Izuku started chuckling, "Sorry, this reminds me of a joke."

Izuku smiling at Mirio, "You see there were two guys in a mad house, and they didn't like it at all. Which one night they decided to escape, they came across this narrow gap stretching across town. Stretching to freedom, the first guy jumps across with no problem… but the second guy, no way he was afraid of falling. The first guy said, 'Hey, I got this flashlight. I can shine it across the gap, and you can walk across.' The second guy said, 'Who do you think I am, Crazy?! You're just going to turn it off when I'm halfway across.'"

Izuku then started laughing which Mirio looked at him then he smirked, Mirio then started laughing with him. Sir arrived to see the two laughing which then Mirio grabbed Izuku's shoulders, "Yeah, I'm still arresting you."

Which then Mirio put some handcuffs on Izuku which Sir sighed in relief that Izuku didn't make Mirio mentality damaged like Yagi. A week later, Izuku was sentenced to go to Arkham because he is underaged to sentence him with the death penalty.

**Arkham Insane Asylum**

Mirio, Hawks, and Aizawa were now walking with security guards who were escorting Izuku into Arkham. Izuku was strapped on to a dolly looking around, "You know taking a madman to an insane Asylum is like taking a child to his home. The place truly speaks to me… it like a home I never thought it would be this comfy looking."

Aizawa frowned, "Good, we expect you to not escape."

Then a guy in a nurse gown came up to them, "I just got to check the condition of the prisoner."

A guard grunted, "Just make it quick."

The man said, "Just following procedure."

The man starts looking at Izuku, "Patient seems to be in satisfactory condition. The face part can be taken care of with our doctors but no other injuries. That sounds…"

Izuku jumped forward, "Boo!"

The man jumped back in fear, the guards had their guns up, and the heroes were ready to beat him up. Izuku started laughing, "Need to check my temperature? I'd be happy to drop my pants."

The man grunting, "He's all yours, get him out of my sight."

Then they got to the main room, Toga was looking at the cameras as she was in the security room with a few dead bodies with Shoto, Sato, Scarecrow, and Man Bat. Toga then pushed a button to release all the prisoners in the Asylum. Shoto smirked while flipping his coin, "Now for the real fun."

Mirio, Aizawa, and Hawks with the guard looked around to see the inmates were now running around charging at them. Izuku then broke free from his dolly to jump to the inmates, "Welcome to the Madhouse, Lemillion! I'm going to have so much fun!"

Izuku started laughing as he run in the huge crowd of inmates. Mirio started using Full Crowling with his Premutation, Aizawa was fighting the crowd with his scarf which he was good, Hawks was going to fight the hoard until Man Bat came in tackling Hawks into the sky. Mirio saw Man Bat to shout to Aizawa, "Izuku planned this from the beginning! It was a trap!"

Aizawa grunting while throwing an inmate at a group of inmates, "What gave that away? Was it Man Bat?"

Hawks was in the air using his feathers as swords while Man Bat was using the dark as his advantage. Hawks flew at Man Bat with great speed, but Man Bat grabbed him to slam him to the wall. Man Bat chuckling, "What's wrong little birdy? The dark is not your friend tonight."

Man Bat threw him to at a guard tower which Hawks grunting as he got up, "Ingenuim was right when he said Man Bat hits like a truck."

Hawks looked to find the spotlight which he pointed it at Man Bat to try to blind him, but Man Bat flew to throw him off the tower. Hawks thought to himself, 'Light sources don't work… he's blind because of his quirk. He has really good hearing meaning loud high pitch sound are the key to beating him.'

But before he could do anything, he heard growling, he turned to find a huge reptile man about three times Endeavor's size. Izuku was on the beast's shoulder, "Man Bat meet your new friend Killer Croc! Killer Croc meet your new friend Man Bat, now that you two have met… kill Hawks."

Killer Croc smirked as he grabbed Hawks to throw him at Man Bat, Man Bat then started punching Hawks' face and gut. Man Bat then grabbed Hawks' shoulders, "Going down."

Man Bat then flew straight down at Killer Croc, Killer Croc opened his mouth wide and Man Bat let go of Hawks. Hawks was then eaten by Killer Croc, Killer Croc chuckled, "Tastes like chicken."

Man Bat landed in front of Killer Croc, "A fellow cannibal, shall we?"

Killer Croc smiling, "Yes, let's find more prey to eat and leave."

Izuku skipping along, "I'm going to get more friends, make sure you two don't lose to Lemillion and Eraserhead."

The two nodded then ran off to eat a few people, Izuku then came across a cell. Izuku looked at the number on the cell then he busted it down. A woman with hair white as snow was sitting on her bed looking at Izuku. Izuku leaned to a radio, "Two-Face… you want to see your mother, Killer Frost."

Shoto then skated his way to Izuku's location, Izuku sat in a chair next to Miss Todoroki, "You must be Rei Todoroki, tell me… do you know that your husband is dead?"

Rei looked at him, "I know he is dead, he was killed by Two-Face. Is Two-Face here?"

Izuku smiling, "Yes he is and he is on his way, he is very excited to see you and take you out of here."

Rei in shock, "Why is he excited to me?"

Izuku asked, "Do you not know who Two-Face is?"

Rei shook her head in as a 'no'. Shoto then appeared in the room which Izuku left, "Your mother seems to be in good health Two-Face."

Shoto smiling, "Hello… mom."

Rei saw Shoto's new appearance, she started crying, "I'm sorry."

Shoto went up to hug her, "It's okay, I forgive you. All of this is his fault, I'm here to get you out."

Rei hugging Shoto which Shoto picked her up to take her out of the asylum. Izuku then came across some inmates in specialized cells which he smiled, "Time to take some quirks."

**Katsuki**

Katsuki, Knuckleduster, Crawler, and Pop Step got to Arkham to help keep the inmates in Arkham. Katsuki looked to see Mirio and Aizawa were outnumbered by the inmates, Katsuki pulled out one of his pistols to kill an inmate about to attack Aizawa from behind. Aizawa and Mirio turned, Mirio asked, "Who are these guys?"

Aizawa smirked, "Backup… vigilante backup."

The vigilantes jumped down to beat up the horde of inmates, Aizawa looked at the vigilantes, "Took you all long enough to get here."

Knuckleduster smirked, "Sorry, traffic is a nightmare."

Pop Step asked, "What is the situation?"

Mirio sighed, "We were taking Deku here, but it what was a part of his plan. He has control of the security here, all the Arkham inmates are out of their cells."

Crawler shrugged, "So we take back the control over the security and put the inmates away as well."

Katsuki groaned, "I expected a challenge."

Toga on the speaker, "Attention all staff, Puddin said whoever kills Redhood, the vigilantes, Eraserhead, and Lemillion gets to have a fun night with a few heroines that we have captured at home base. The heroines include Ryukyo, Mirko, newly captured Cow Lady, the newly captured Ms. Joke…"

Eraserhead's eyebrow twitched and a vein popped up on his forehead, Toga continued, "… and Uwabami. Thank you for listening to these important messages!"

Toga hung up, Aizawa punched the wall, "How the hell did they captured Ms. Joke and more heroes."

Izuku appeared laughing, "Easy!"

They turned to look at him with anther man with black hair and a katana. Izuku continued, "You see, I have a group of friends that can do a lot of things for me. But allow me to introduce to you all my new friend."

The man smirked, "It's been a while Shota Aizawa."

Aizawa frowned, "Ra's al Ghul."


	12. Chapter 12

**The Demon**

Ra's al Ghul looked at Aizawa, "I see that you have gotten older, my student…"

Then looked at his scarf, "… and you traded your sword for a piece of clothing."

Aizawa squared up, "I'm going to make sure you never leave this place."

Izuku smiling, "Who never this would be the place where Eraserhead's teacher would be at, a man over 1000 years old."

Ra's al Ghul chuckled, "It's been a long time since I was a child."

Katsuki pulled out his pistol to shoot them but then Izuku's arm made a giant shield of metal to protect the him and Ra. The five were in shock which Izuku laughing, "I guess I will reveal my real quirk… ALL FOR ONE! Mirio Togata, the 9th user of One for All, we are destined to fight each other. As the second All for One user, I will make it my goal to destroy One for All. So evil can once again rule Japan!"

Aizawa and Mirio were in shock by Izuku's real quirk which Izuku's arm went back to normal, "Liquid Metal has proven to be a useful quirk, but let's try out a few more."

Before Aizawa could start using his quirk, Ra's al Ghul started attacking him, Knuckleduster went to help out Aizawa but before Pop Step, Crawler, Katsuki, and Mirio could help the two… they were warped to the courtyard of the Asylum. Izuku appeared on the top of the water fountain in the center, "Ladies and gentlemen! Tonight, we have a special event… In this corner we have Lemillion, Pop Star Step, Red Hood, and The Crawler!"

The stomping was heard, Crawler in worry, "I don't like this one bit."

Pop Step said, "Neither do I."

Mirio squaring up, "Get ready, we need to work together."

Katsuki growling, "This better be a challenge!"

Izuku then shouted, "In the other corner, he is the unkillable monster, the beast that ate a nuclear bomb…"

Mirio's eyes widen, "No, we can win against…"

Doomsday roared while Izuku is laughing, "Doomsday!"

Katsuki was scared because of the power of Doomsday but he still going to try to kill it. Katsuki started running and shooting at the beast's eyes. The beast got angry and shot lasers from his eyes at Katsuki. Katsuki rolled to dodge the lasers, Crawler flew across the ground to try to knock the beast off balance, but the beast was heavy as hell. Pop Step jumped into the air really high to the kick Doomsday's face, but Doomsday was unaffected by it. Mirio came in punching the beast with all his might and strength then Doomsday punched Mirio, sending him flying into the building behind him.

Izuku was enjoying the fight as he was sitting down on a throne, he made for himself out of crystals and gold, "Flash Warp, Crystal, and Midas Touch are pretty simple… let's try Future Sight."

Izuku looked at the fight then his eyes turned blue which he saw that somehow Katsuki breaks his vow to use his quirk to blow up Doomsday, but it doesn't fully kill the beast. Izuku chuckled, "Doomsday will live on, evolve, and fight again… but the four of you will be too tired to continue fighting and we will leave."

**Aizawa and Knuckleduster**

Ra's al Ghul is faster than the two can handle and a lot more skill than the two combined. Ra smiling, "I miss the good days before quirks where enemies fight like this."

Aizawa threw his scarf to disarm Ra but Ra's blade cut through it like paper, Knuckleduster came in for a punch, but Ra jump kicked his chest hard. Aizawa charged at Ra but Ra grabbed his throat, "Pathetic, you were much better when you were my student. What happened, you grew old and started liking that you were better than a lot of villains you fight because you can negate their quirks? You forgot what's it like to fight someone who has actual combat experience."

Aizawa punched his gut, freeing him then he jumped back, "I will not allow you to leave and cause more murders."

Ra smiling, "Even if you raided the school, I can always rebuild…"

Knuckleduster came in which Ra grabbed and threw him at Aizawa, Aizawa and Knuckleduster were on the ground. Ra looked at Knuckleduster, "You remind me of one of my students I had way before Aizawa… Bruce was his name… good student, believes in justice, and became a vigilante in Gotham City."

Knuckleduster got up, "What are you saying?"

Ra smirked, "Maybe that theory of a person can die then reincarnate as another person might be right. You do remind me of him by the voice, attitude, and personality… too bad you don't have the fighting skills he had."

Aizawa and Knuckleduster came in charging at Ra which Ra tripped Knuckleduster then uppercut him, then went to Aizawa to punch his chest then roundhouse kick him to the wall. Ra put away his sword, "I will now leave, it's been a while since I was in the Lazarus Pit."

Izuku then appeared, "I see you are victorious."

Ra smirked, "So, you are All for One's son?"

Izuku when to Aizawa to take his quirk, "That is indeed correct… I want to see this Lazarus Pit when I'm finished with this little show."

Ra chuckled a bit, "You helped me break out, I would gladly bring you to my prize."

**Mirio, Katsuki, Crawler, and Pop Step**

The four were fighting Doomsday, Crawler jumped to get Pop Step out of the plasma beam's path. Mirio punched it, "One for All: 75% Smash!"

The punch did nothing to Doomsday which Katsuki jumped to prevent the beast from killing Mirio. Mirio looked at the beast, "We need to figure out how to defeat this thing…"

Mirio saw a huge barrel of propane which Mirio looked at Katsuki, "I need you to use your quirk…"

Katsuki in anger, "I'm not using my quirk after what I did…"

Mirio punched his face, "We need you to use your quirk or else we die! Do you understand?!"

Katsuki looked at Mirio in anger then to the beast, "FINE!"

Katsuki used his quirk to fly to the beast and started making explosions, the beast was roaring in pain which Mirio came in to punch its gut while Katsuki was going for it's face. Crawler came in to try to make it fall backwards. Then they got to the propane tank which Mirio punched him with everything he had, "1,000,000% Smash!"

Doomsday stepped back a little bit then Katsuki in pain from using a lot of big explosions, "AP Shot!"

The explosion took off Doomsday's head and made the propane tank behind Doomsday explode. The four went flying back and Doomsday was mostly destroyed, Pop Step got up first, "Did we destroy it?"

The other three looked and were about to cheer until the heard clapping. Izuku smiling, "This is the most damage Doomsday has ever taken… but he is not dead."

Izuku then picked up a piece of flesh which the four can see it regenerating, Mirio in shock, "No way…"

Izuku then warped the flesh to his base for Doomsday to fully heal and evolve, then looked towards the four, "He will come back much stronger thanks to you four. Doomsday has been a great help especially when it kept you all distracted while I took Eraserhead's quirk."

Izuku's eyes were red, Mirio got up to use his quirks but he couldn't. Katsuki got both pistols loaded up and tried to shoot Izuku but Izuku activated Liquid Metal making bullets useless. Izuku laughing while making a sword out of his hand, "Which hurts more, Kacchan?"

Izuku warped in front of Katsuki to stab his hand, "A…"

Izuku then warped again to appear behind him with a crowbar to whack his head, "Or B?"

Crawler came into punch Izuku, the punch made contact but Izuku used a quirk to where the punch got reflected back cause Crawler to hurt himself. Izuku giggled, "Shock Reflection is a hard quirk to come across, not even Doomsday has it."

Mirio came out of the ground to upper cut Izuku but Izuku warped away to his throne. Izuku smiling, "Like my throne… money, fame, and power are the foundation of everything of this society…"

Izuku got on his feet, "You see I don't want to reshape society, build a new society, or even to bring change."

Izuku then became big, muscular, and his shirt was torn up, Izuku crushed the throne, "**I want to destroy society, destroy the world, destroy justice, and destroy everything! If the monster can't defeat the symbol of peace yet, then the symbol of evil will do it himself!**"

The four looked up to see Izuku is about as big as Doomsday, Izuku laughing, "**Come on! Fight me! Kill me before I kill you!**"

Izuku threw a punch at the ground which cause some of the buildings surrounding them to collapse. Pop Step shouted, "What the hell kind of quirk is that?!"

Mirio shouted, "He stole quirks from some of the inmates here!"

Katsuki shouted, "How many inmates are in Arkham?!"

Crawler shouted back, "More than 10,000 from what I heard!"

Izuku laughed, "**You are actually wrong… the number is higher and I am going to release them all! Imagine 20,000 madmen and women joining me on the quest of destroying society!**"

Mirio ran up to punch Izuku but every punch was reflected back at him. Then a huge wave of energy hit Izuku, stopping Izuku from killing Mirio. The four turned to see a Suneater and Nejire-chan, Mirio smiling, "Guys?!"

Tamaki in seriousness, "We knew you were in trouble."

Nejire looked at Izuku, "I thought Deku could only resurrect from the dead will perfect health and that's it."

Katsuki grunting, "Deku can actually take quirks and use them as his own, right now he has a lot of quirks."

Izuku smiling, "The more, the merrier! The three best students of UA, my childhood bully, The Crawler, and Pop Star Step. I love this match up already… too bad this will end quickly."

Mirio smirking, "Oh it will."

Then gas surrounded the six which Scarecrow laughing, the six were trying their best not to breathe in the gas. Izuku went back to normal to look at the six, Scarecrow stood new to him, "Who should we take?"

Izuku looked at them, "Let's take the blue hair girl, we take her and if Catwoman and Poison Ivy did their job then Sir Nighteye should also be captured… we will finally see who he is going to save. The girl or his mentor?"

Sato appeared with the rest which Scarecrow grabbed Nejire then Izuku warped them all back to his base. Scarecrow put Nejire in a cage then Ibara and Momo came in with an unconscious Sir Nighteye being carried by a monster made of plants. Izuku smiling, "I see that you two did the job."

Ibara giggled a bit, "My plants got him alone and no one to protect him while Cat did the work."

Neito came in after from looking at Doomsday, "The beast is still regenerating but it will take about a few weeks for it to return to full health."

Izuku shrugged, "We can still do a lot of damage without Doomsday…"

Then Tomura came in through Kurogiri's portal, "Deku"

Izuku turned to Tomura, "Tomura, my friend, what brings you here?"

Tomura said, "I need your help with something."

Izuku then grabbed Tomura's shoulder, "Sure, let's go to my office."

The two headed into a room with a desk, two chairs, and boxes of papers, Izuku asked, "What do you need?"

Tomura said, "Giran got kidnapped by a group of people calling themselves the Meta Liberation Army."

Izuku raised an eyebrow, "What is the problem?"

Tomura frowned, "They have over 100,000 men, Gigantomachia hasn't been easy to convince to join me and the doctor as well. I would like to attack them with a sizable and strong group of people."

Izuku smiling, "We will join you; Doomsday is out of the game for a few weeks but everyone else is ready."

Tomura smiling back, "Thank you."

Izuku asked him, "With All Might out of the picture, what is your purpose as a villain?"

Tomura thought for a moment, "To destroy… to destroy everything of this society and everything I hate."

Izuku giggled, "Now we are talking."


	13. Chapter 13

**The Demon's Castle**

Nejire woke open to find herself in a cage, she felt something on her wrists which she looked down to see each wrist had a bracelet on them. Izuku giggling, "Wakey wakey, Nejire-chan!"

Nejire put her arms up to blast Izuku away but nothing happened, Izuku smiling, "I see you are now introduced to the quirk erasing cuffs. They are nearly unbreakable and as long as they are on… you are quirkless."

Nejire was in shock, "What?!"

Izuku laughed a little bit then kicked the cage next to Nejire's cage, "Wake up, Gentleman Black Eye!"

Sir woke up then in fear, "Deku…"

Izuku smiling at the two, "I see you two are now awake, so the show will begin."

Nejire asked, "What show?"

Izuku chuckled, "I'm going to make Mirio choose on who should he save between the two of you."

Sir smirks, "I hope he save her."

Nejire looked to Sir, "No, he needs you to help him…"

Izuku clapped his hands, a group of men took Sir's cage out of the room, Izuku grabbed a glass of vodka, "You see Nejire… I know Mirio would choose you over Nighteye because he loves you. He was going to plan to confess his feeling to you after he puts me away in Arkham…"

Nejire looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

Izuku giggling, "You see some of the many quirks I have is Telepathy and Future Sight. I read his mind and future like a book, that was his plan… he can't be broken like All Might. So, I'm going to take away his love then everything else after that until I find something that _**breaks**_!"

Izuku started laughing while Nejire was in horror by the demon in front of her. Izuku ran to her cage, "I'm going to rig the decision to where he will save his mentor and 'kill' you."

Nejire stuttered, "K-Kill."

Izuku looking shock, "Kill? No, I'm not killing you… but I got video editors to make it look real. You will be one of my slaves for the rest of your days."

Izuku started laughing like a madman with Nejire in horror by Izuku's plan to break her friend Mirio.

**Elsewhere in the base**

Ryukyo and Mirko have been trying to find a way out of this new base, but they couldn't figure it out. Mirko's quirk, Rabbit, gives her all the traits of a rabbit and she is super strong but the quirk erasing cuffs cancelled out everything of her quirk except one thing. Rabbits are known to be quick breeders and usually give birth about 31 days after they were bred, that was the part of the quirk that wasn't cancel out. She has already given birth to Izuku's children, yes she carried triplets that were Izuku's children. When she gave birth to them, Izuku and Toga took them from her which Izuku tested to see what quirks they had.

Toga didn't care about who the mother of the children was, they were Izuku's children and she was his wife and wants to be the mother of Izuku's children. Toga is pregnant with Izuku's child and she is also caring for the children of Izuku and Mirko. Scarecrow did the tests that All for One used to determine the quirks of the children before the age of four. The first one Izuku named 'Izu', a green hair boy with red eyes and pale white skin has the quirk All for One.

The second one is named 'Emily', a girl with white hair and green eyes with early signs of rabbit like ears, the tests and appearance showed that she had the quirk Rabbit like her mother. The third one was unusual, he is named 'Gabriel'. This child from the test had a quirk that was different from Rabbit, it gives the user telekinesis as well. Scarecrow concluded that Gabriel's quirk is Rabbitkinesis which Izuku found the quirk interesting, but he wasn't going to take it.

Ryukyo looked at Mirko, "Mirko… how are you doing?"

Mirko looking at the wall, "I always wanted to one day get married with someone… then have kids… this is not how I thought my life was going to go. I didn't expect to give birth to the children to that monster."

Then a person walked by which Ryukyo said, "Hey you!"

The person was Shoto which Ryukyo looked at him in anger because Shoto raped her, "Can you get us a drink of water?"

Shoto flipped his coin then left to bring some water, Shoto turned to leave but Ryukyo asked, "Why?"

Shoto raised an eyebrow, "Why what?"

Mirko looked at him as well, "Why are you working for that monster? Why did you kill your father? What did he do that made you want to brutally kill him in such a way?"

Shoto looked at the coin then flipped it, "Fate is on your side today… I will tell you two who the great Endeavor really was."

Shoto then told them his life story of how his dad raised him, how he treated everyone from him, his mom, and Touya. Mirko and Ryukyo were in shock then Shoto smiled, "When I heard he got shot by Deku and was in the hospital… I felt like Fate was finally going to get him for all of his crimes. Then when Deku gave me the chance to get revenge on him…"

Shoto chuckled, "I wanted it, I wanted to give that bastard what he deserved… I could feel Fate telling me that this was my chance."

Shoto laughing, "I took it and avenged myself, mother, and Touya! It felt good!"

Ryukyo looked at his coin, "What does the coin represent?"

Shoto flipping the coin around showing one side was a face without scratches and the other had a face with scratches, "When I see this coin… it reminds me of Fate… and me…"

Shoto got up to leave, "I will check on you two again in a few hours."

Mirko asked, "Why do you care for us?"

Shoto monotone, "One of you is carrying my kid, or kids, in the end I want to give them a better life then what I had."

Shoto then left the two to head to his mother, meanwhile in another part of the base. Ms. Joke was watching as Cow Lady was being raped by Sato and Uwabami was being raped by Scarecrow. She was in horror by this which then a voice from behind her, "Enjoying the sight in front of you."

She turned to see Neito behind her, stroking her hair, "I'm not going to do anything to you… I'm not like those brutes over there."

Ms. Joke asked, "What are doing?"

Neito laughed a little bit, "Just here for some conversion…"

Neito then guided her to a room with Shinso, who was reading a book while drinking some tea, "Please sit my dear lady."

Ms. Joke took a chair, Shinso grabbed a teacup to pour some tea for her. Ms. Joke looked at the tea which Shinso giggled, "It's not poison, if that is what you are thinking. We can't kill our guests in this household."

Ms. Joke looked at him, "I don't be…"

Ms. Joke then couldn't speak or move, Shinso smirked, "Drink the tea."

Ms. Joke followed his command after she drank the tea, she had complete control of her body and she wasn't feeling anything. She looked at Shinso, "What did you do?"

Neito chuckled as he moved a chest piece on the chest board between him and Shinso, "He used his quirk on you."

Shinso moving another piece, "Brainwashing… it works only if someone responses to me. The quirk made people think I as a destined villain my entire life, I wanted to be a hero just like everyone here."

Ms. Joke asked, "What happened?"

Nieto moving his queen, "Deku showed us what society really is… overfill with hero wannabes and villain wannabes. A society that discriminates mutate quirks, villain quirks, quirkless people, and weak quirks. The wannabes just made it worst… this society needs a new class of villains to bring out the real heroes and burn this society to the ground."

Ms. Joke in shock by this whole idea of them being the biggest monsters they can be to one day bring out new heroes and a new society. She knows what it's like to be discriminated, her quirk makes people around her laugh uncontrollable which people thought that it was a weak quirk. Then she made it a strong quirk to help her defeat many villains but right now the quirk erasing cuffs were canceling out the quirk. Shinso grabbed another cup of tea, "Riddler, what do think about this Meta Liberation Army we will fight so with the League of Villains?"

Ms. Joke in shock, "What did you say?!"

Neito chuckled, "110,000-man army, that is going to be one fun day. I hope they are strong and ready for the combine force of the Injustice League and the League of Villains."

Ms. Joke was in shock by what she was hearing, "But the Meta Liberation Army was supposed to be disbanded a long time ago."

That a new voice came in, "It was… until Destro's son, Re-Destro, brought it back."

Ms. Joke turned to see Jiro, Jiro went to the table to grab a quick drink, "Good tea as always, Mad Hatter."

Shinso laughed a little bit then Neito said, "Check."

Shinso looked at the board then Neito smirked, "Mate."

Shinso nodded, "Good game, let's head on over to check on Eri. I bet Cat is getting tired."

Ms. Joke watched them leave which she decided to look around for an exit, but she just couldn't find one. She heard noises from behind one of the doors which she opened it just a little bit to see what was inside. She saw Koda and Ibara in a room filled with plants and animals of all kinds and they were talking. Koda petting a Grizzly cub, "If I had a huge piece of land to myself, I will fill it endangered animals to keep them safe."

Ibara giggled a bit, "I see you are a man of nature."

Ms. Joke quickly closed the door to continue her way to find the exit, she was not finding any luck so far. She then opened another door just a little bit to find Toga with three babies. Toga smiling at them, "You three are super cute. Mommy loves each and everyone of you and soon you will have another sibling with you."

Toga had her hand on her belly which Ms. Joke understood that Toga was pregnant which is valuable information for the future. She closed the door to continue find the exit which the enter place felt like a maze that you just can't leave. She is getting paranoid from everything around her, she wanted to stop Deku, free the other heroines, and return to Shota. Then she realized that the place is designed is similar to Arkham's design. Arkham is designed for people living there to find food, living quarters and what not; it was designed for insane people. She wasn't insane meaning that to her it's a maze but to everyone living here it was place they knew like the back of their hand.

Ms. Joke shook her head, "No, that's crazy. There is no way this place is designed for insane people only."

Then she heard some moaning noises which she turned to a door that reads 'Evil works here'. She opened the door to see something see thought she would see in her life. Nejire was stripped naked chained up to where she couldn't move and gagged up. Then Izuku whipped out his dick, "You know the average depth of a woman's vagina is 8 inches deep making my nine inches is more than enough… but I'm going to go… _**PLUS ULTRA!**_"

Izuku's dick then grew two times its size which Nejire looked at it in terror while Ms. Joke at the door was in shock of this. Izuku got behind her, "I'm going to remind myself that Multiplier works on make body parts bigger. Don't worry, I'm going for your ass first."

Izuku then shoved his entire dick in her asshole then a person grabbed Ms. Joke's shoulder. She turned to see Scarecrow, Scarecrow chuckled, "Time to go back to your cell."

Ms. Joke smelled some gas then passed out which Scarecrow picked her up to return her to her cell while Izuku continues to rape Nejire.


	14. Chapter 14

**Cracks and Power**

Mirio sitting angrily at his desk, his mentor and his crush were now captured by Deku. Awata came up to put her hand on Mirio's shoulder, "It's fine we are going to find them."

Mirio sighed, "I am hoping that Deku hasn't killed them already."

Then Centipede came in with two boxes, one was green and the other is blue, "We got a special delivery for you, Mirio."

The three looked at the boxes then the TV nearby turned on, "Hehehehe…"

The three turned to the TV to see Deku laughing, "Mirio, my good lad, are you feeling a little…"

Izuku handled up Nejire's blue outfit, "Blue?"

Izuku started laughing his ass off, Mirio clenched his fist in anger, "What did you bring me?"

Izuku paused, "Oh yeah, in these boxes you will find the locations of your crush and mentor. If you open one box the other is destroyed, if you open both of them at the same time then both boxes are destroyed. If Edgeshot helped you by using his quirk to peek in the boxes without opening them, they both get destroyed and Edgeshot will most like die from the explosion."

Mirio looked at the boxes, "If I save one… the other dies."

Izuku clapped his hands, "You catch on really quick, I like that. The blue box is the location of Nejire-chan while the green box is the location of Sir Nighteye. Choose your poison."

Then on the screen was Sir Nighteye strapped to a chair surrounded by barrels of gas while another TV screen showed Nejire surrounded by barrels of gas as well. Mirio looked at Sir which Sir looked at the camera to nod. Mirio nodded back to open the blue box to see a piece of paper with latitude and longitude. Then the green box started flaming up, Mirio ran out of the building punching in the numbers on his GPS to go to the location.

**Izuku**

Izuku was sitting on his desk drinking some water, "The clone of Nejire in that room is so amazing… but the original is right here."

Izuku turned to see Nejire wearing a black and white maid outfit with a shock collar around her neck to keep her in line (I think I just found a new kink). Nejire frowned, "He will get you one day and I'm going to be smiling when the day comes."

Izuku smiling at her, "You know, you look really lovely in that outfit. Get over here…"

Nejire stood in her place until the shock collar activated which she moved close to Izuku, Izuku put his hand on her breasts, "Mirio will never know what wonderful pillows these are."

Then he grabbed her ass, "I fucked you pretty hard and deep, no man besides me will ever satisfy you. You lost your virginity and anal virginity to me."

Then Izuku put his hand on Nejire's belly which Nejire looked away in sadness and shame, Izuku giggling, "You also carry my child… will they have my quirk, your quirk, or stronger version of your quirk? I don't know yet, I like surprises like this. I could use Future Sight on this one, but… I like to be surprised."

Izuku sat at his desk, "Get on your knees and wait for further instructions."

Nejire felt some shock from the collar which she quickly got on her knees; all of the heroines captured are forced to wear them. They are designed for each wearer, if they get out of line, disobey an order, hesitate to follow an order, assault their capturers, speaks without permission, or try to escape they get shocked. The farther they are from their capturers or more they disobey them, the higher the voltage.

Eri came in to jump on Izuku lap, "Papa, can I be with you?"

Izuku giggled, "Sure thing, are you getting lonely?"

Eri shook, "No, just wanted to spend time with you."

Eri looked at Nejire, "Papa, what is she waiting for?"

Izuku chuckled, "She is waiting for my orders."

Eri looked at her outfit, "She looks pretty."

In the week of her capture, she learned that Eri is the little girl that lives with Izuku. Nejire convince Eri to tell her story about herself and how she lived with Izuku, Nejire was in shock by what Overhaul did to her and how Izuku, or Papa as she calls him, has taken care of her and about her quirk training. Nejire was disgusted that Izuku makes her kill people with her quirk and he was basically making her a mini version of him. Nejire smiled, "Thank you, Eri-chan."

Nejire notices that the collar didn't shock her which indicates that she has permission to speak with Eri. Izuku smiling as Mirio enter the building to find Sir instead of Nejire, Izuku pushed a button on his keyboard.

**Mirio**

Mirio then heard an explosion behind him which the building across the street exploded, the radio next to Sir came on, "Oops, I might have switched the two locations… my mistake."

Mirio fell to his knees and started crying, Sir started tearing up because Deku took Mirio's love and Mirio was starting to break just like Yagi did. Sir never wanted Mirio to suffer like Yagi and Yagi's predecessors did when All for One was alive. The police and other heroes arrived to see what happened then they found the body of Nejire (or clone of Nejire) which they took it to be examined further.

Sir then got free to help Mirio from fully losing his shit and Tamaki was there to help Mirio.

**Izuku's Base**

There are a lot things that Mirko hated like working in teams, being captured, raped, and giving birth to a monster's children; but being forced to dress up as a maid with a shock collar now has her at a whole new level of pissed off. The former inmates of Arkham were eating and playing games while Mirko, Ryukyo, Cow Lady, Ms. Joke, and Uwabami were walking around serving drinks, food, and other services. The base was a real circus and they were just a part of it, Uwabami was then called to head to the lab. She headed over there to see Scarecrow and Mei working on some machinery, Mei said, "Yes, Uwabami… can you locate a bug that crawled in this machine?"

Uwabami was upset that they use her quirk to find people, rats, and bugs; she hates being in dirty place because she feels like she doesn't belong with filth. Uwabami used her quirk then stuck her hand in the machine to grab a cockroach from inside the machine. Uwabami looked in disgust as she threw it away which Scarecrow washed her hand, "Thanks again with your wonderful quirk."

The thing she didn't understand was that Scarecrow treated her 'better' than everyone else. After he raped her, he kept her close by which she assumed that she was most likely carrying his child. Scarecrow actually has a crush on her; she is beautiful, popular, smarter than most people think, and her quirk is fascinating to him. Mei chuckled a bit while at work, "This new machine 'Earth Shaker' is going to be fun."

Uwabami was still in the room because she hasn't been excused yet, "What does it do?"

Scarecrow said, "It causes earthquakes at any magnitude at any location that we want."

Uwabami asked, "What are you going to do with a machine like that?"

The two giggled a bit before Scarecrow said, "You may leave and continue what you were doing."

Uwabami left which she headed to the common area but on her way over she saw Shoto and his mother talking with a certain member of the League of Villains. She got interested in their conversion until Izuku turned on the announcement speakers, "_**Attention, hehe, I got an important announcement. We are going to a battle with our good friends to face the Liberation Army. Grab your weapons and head to the warping room.**_"

This was good, this meant only Toga, Mei, and a few others would stay behind. The heroines can take a break until they get back. The heroines headed to their room labeled 'The Maids' Room' to come up with a plan to escape. The heroines closed the door behind them to begin a new plan to escape. Mirko growling, "I hate this fucking outfit!"

Ryukyo nodded, "I couldn't agree more but right now we need to come up with ideas on how to escape."

Ms. Joke pulled out a hand drawn map that they all made, "Okay, so now that we found the exit, we need to figure out how to remove these cuffs and collars."

Nejire said, "The collar and cuffs are made of a metal, that only the government has, are nearly indestructible. We also need to figure out who is supplying Deku with these resources."

Cow Lady pulled out a hammer to try to bang the cuffs off, but hammer flew out of her hand after the first hit. Uwabami sighed, "I think there might be a tool to help us but…"

Ms. Joke asked, "But what?"

They headed to the lab to see dock that is locked with a biometric security system. Uwabami said, "In there is a laser saw that can cut through anything."

Ryukyo nodded, "That would be helpful, but I can only see that Scarecrow, Deku, Todoroki, and Brainiac are the only people allowed inside this lab."

**Outside the Base of the Meta Liberation Army**

Tomura with his men were looking at the city that their enemy has complete control over. Izuku stood next to him, "So this is what 110,000 people look like. I can wait to our victory over them."

Tomura scratched his neck, "They are a pain, tell me… how long did you Sensei's quirk for?"

Izuku smiling at the city, "Apparently all my life, but I didn't know until the moment before he died. I must destroy One for All before it destroys me, but something tells me that One for All will survive but it will not destroy me."

Tomura asked, "Can you see the future like Sensei?"

Izuku nodded, "Only pieces that I must put together myself thanks to a quirk… this battle will be a victory to us."

Tomura giggled, "Good, Sensei saw his death… do you see yours?"

Izuku giggling, "I live to be an old man in my 2000s."

Izuku became a ball of liquid metal that rolled down to the city to enter the city's power grid and sewage system. Izuku started expanding to cover the wires of powerlines and getting into every pipe in the water and sewage system of the city. He giggled, "As I expected of the combination of Liquid Metal, several regeneration quirks, Multiplier, Electricity Manipulation, and pretty soon All for One."

Everyone on the hills could see Izuku slowly start cover the entire city, Tomura asks, "What is he doing?"

Shinso smirked, "He wants to test out a powerful quirk combination."

Neito chuckled, "This is going to be interesting."

Then in a blink of an eye, several people in the city were covered by Izuku's metal and screaming in pain. Izuku started glowing and laughing, "I can feel it! 100,000 quirk flowing into my body! The other over 10,000 will have nothing on me! No, the world will have nothing on me! I will become the strongest villain that has ever lived! **HAHAHA!**"

Then the glowing stopped, and all of the liquid metal went back to Izuku which Izuku was wearing his outfit but all white and his hair was white. Izuku looked at a reflection of himself on a store window, "**Hehe, I look godlike… A god of evil. No one will stop me and my now over 100,000 quirks!**"


	15. Chapter 15

**Emperor Deku**

_**If you all have read anything on Emperor Joker, then this is the beginning of Emperor Deku. Will he kill the entire population of China then eat their skulls out of a box and made a racist pun… nah I got something better inspired by that scene. Is this a Mightless tribute? Yes and no, basically this is supposed to be inspired by Emperor Joker but at the same time Mightless Izuku did take a thousand quirks to become 'god'. I personal believe that this Izuku can beat Mightless Izuku (Don't snitch on me and tell Mysterious Banana). Let's go!**_

Izuku then saw his eyes turn grey then he blinked to then appear in dark room with glowing orbs of multiple colors with many voices from them. Then a figure appears holding a torch with a red flame, Izuku looked at the figure then recognized him, "Do I call you 'Dad' or 'Sensei', Komatsu Akikazu?"

Akikazu chuckled a little bit, "You can call me whatever you like… don't drop your torch."

Izuku looked to see a green flaming torch in his hand, "Where am I?"

Akikazu spread his arm out, "We are in your mind, you took some many quirks to where All for One mutated. You can access the past knowledge of the previous All for One users… which is just me at the moment, see the quirks you took, and I help you with managing them."

Izuku looked around, "I'm very graceful of you helping me managing over 100,000 quirks that are flowing in my body. But what is the most quirks I can hold?"

Akikazu shrugged, "I don't know, I never found a limit. I never had this many quirks before, the most I had was 500 quirks at one point. All Might punch me so hard that not only made my healing weaken and got me closer to death, but it literally punched some quirks right out of me."

Izuku started giggling, "No known limit on the amount of quirks I can hold… that perfect!"

**Outside Izuku's mind**

Izuku returned to the world to warp to everyone which Izuku's followers bowed to him, Tomura and the rest of the league were in awe by his power. Izuku used his fingers to make a finger handgun at the city, "**Bang.**"

Then an explosion in the center of the city appeared which Tomura looked at it, "What happened down there?"

Izuku chuckled, "**My dear friend, this is what over 100,000 quirks looks like. There are still a little over 10,000 of their men with quirks but we have 15,000 men.**"

Tomura looked at his group which consists of Dabi, Spinner, Compress, Moonfish, Muscular, Magne, Twice, and a few nomus. Tomura then ran down with his group following behind him to the city to fight. Izuku nodded which Shoto, Sato, Scarecrow, Ibara, Man Bat, Killer Croc, Neito, and the inmates from Arkham went to attack the city as well. Izuku was then in his mind listening to the quirks revealing their names and what they do at fast speeds and thanks to a quirk called 'Perfect Memory', he can remember each and everyone of the quirks.

Izuku smiling at some quirks, disappointed in some quirks, then smiled at quirks that make the disappointed quirks useful. He had multiple intelligence enhancing quirks, speed quirks, reality manipulating quirks, time manipulating quirks, elemental quirks, and so much more. Izuku then raised his hands in the air to create a lighting storm on the city to destroy building and enemies. Then Izuku heard Tomura's voice from far away which he warped to his location to find Tomura fighting the leader of the Metas himself, Redestro.

Izuku decided to look into Tomura's memories to see Tomura's backstory for the fun of it. Izuku then saw in all, Tomura's father punishing him for wanting to be a hero, Tomura's sister revealing Tomura picture of their grandma Nana Shimura, and when Tomura's quirk activated as he killed his entire family, how Tomura met All for One (Akikazu), and his beginning of his goal. Izuku smiling, "**You share a similar pain… unleash you full power.**"

Tomura then touched the ground to cause the ground to shake and be destroyed around him and Redestro. Redestro got bigger, "You know, I'm a patient man, Tomura. What is it that you truly want from society?"

Tomura smiling, "I want to destroy it, destroy all, and to bring the world terror…"

Akikazu in Izuku's head, "I've given him the affirmation he needed at the time. The seeker of destruction, the world's symbol of terror!"

Izuku said, "**Tomura: 'To mourn', Shigaraki is your first and real last name isn't it, Dad?**"

Akikazu chuckled, "You are truly smart, over the years I have changed my name multiple times. Your mother knew me as Komatsu Akaikazu and I knew that you would mutate All for One cause this. Which is why in my letter I didn't reveal my real name. I will reveal my real full name when I see you fit for it."

Tomura grabbed the hand of his real father off of his face, "_I don't need any of this shit!_"

Tomura destroyed the hand which Akikazu giggled, "There he goes, he is going to do!"

Izuku saw how even with just two fingers on Tomura's only arm left can still activate his quirk. Izuku then came down to Tomura to grab Redestro's arm from making contact with Tomura. Redestro smiling, "Deku, perfect! I can now take both of you down!"

Izuku got bigger to overpower Redestro, "**No! You are mistaken, thanks to the 100,000 quirks I took from your army, you are nothing!"**

Izuku shot a piece of liquid from his back at Tomura which fully healed Tomura to full health and energy. Izuku smirked, "**Finish him, Brother!**"

Tomura ran on Izuku's back to land on Redestro and touching Redestro's face, "_NOW DIE!_"

Redestro started decaying then died which Tomura and Izuku looked around to see the destruction of the M.L.A. which Izuku smiling, "**What a glorious day, don't you think?**"

Tomura smiling back, "_Indeed, this what I always wanted… it feels good. You know your real last name?_"

Izuku nodded which the two watched the fall of the army, Izuku smiling as he warped his army back to his base, "**I'm going to declare a war.**"

Tomura smiling, "_A war against who?_"

Izuku looking at the sky, "**The world!**"

**Two weeks later…**

Everyone in the world was going about there day, some good and some bad until a TV across the world was hijacked. The screens revealed Izuku sitting on a throne made of skulls, "**Hello world, I am Emperor Deku. I'm making this broadcast to tell you all some good news… I solved the problem in Africa.**"

The camera zoomed out to show mountains of bodies piled high, which Izuku laughing, "**By killed every human being in the entire continent of Africa! There is no more starvation! No wars! No disease! No economic problems! We have no more starving children in Africa because there are no living children in Africa to feed!**"

Izuku picked up a body of a dead Africa boy, "**Hey Tyrone, are you hungry?**"

Izuku put his hand on the boy's mouth to make it move and say, "_**No Emperor Deku! I'm perfectly full, health, not forced into wars, and I'm happy! Thank you, Emperor Deku!**_"

Izuku then ate the body thanks to a few quirks then Doomsday stood behind him, "**That was finger lickin' good!**"

Izuku then got up on his feet, "**Remember kids to just smile!**"

Izuku smile big then he used his quirks to turn off the TVs across the world. Shoto appeared, "All 1.3 billion people are successfully killed."

Izuku looked in his head, "**Now armed with more quirks than anyone will ever know and you with the rest of the Injustice League upgraded, we will defeat a seven-nation army with ease.**"

They warped back to the base which has gotten bigger in the last two weeks because Izuku was getting more recruits and prisoners. Izuku loved to test out quirks that he stole, he only takes quirks that he himself find interesting. He looked at the map of Tokyo ready for a battle with the entire world with the world's finest heroes. Izuku want to fight and steal the best quirks in the world to bring the world to its knees.

**Mirio**

Mirio saw the broadcast in horror by what Izuku did and the reports coming from Africa proves that Izuku actually killed everyone in Africa. Sir Nighteye in horror, "I don't know how many quirks he has but I know that you cannot defeat him."

Mirio relied, "Not alone, maybe with every hero in Japan and the best heroes of every country can possibly defeat him."

Sir shouted, "Did you not see or hear that he just killed 1.3 billion people?! He wants us to do that!"

Mirio in confusion, "What?"

Sir sighed, "He wants a war with the world and the world is going to play into his hand. He is going to defeat the best heroes of the remaining 143 countries in the world."

Mirio asked, "How?!"

Sir looked at him, "If he can kill everyone in Africa in the two weeks of his disappearance then let us say that each country sends their best 20 heroes to fight Deku. That's only 2,860 pro heroes, because Edgeshot and Best Jeanist are no way strong enough to defeat Deku."

Mirio calmed down then in worry, "How quirks do you think he has now?"

Sir frighten, "A lot… too many quirks but how does he adapt to them so quickly?"

Mirio and Sir were brainstorming until Mirio left to go to his desk to look out at the city, then he went into a deep state in his mind. The first user of One for All said, "My nephew is too powerful, Yagi killed my brother which was our original goal. But my nephew is not like my brother, he is worst."

The past users were talking, Nana in anger, "Your nephew brought me back from the dead to rape me then kill me in front of my successor."

Mirio sighed, "Do any of you know how Izuku could be adapting to new quirks so quickly?"

The users brainstormed ideas until the seventh one said, "You know how One for All mutated after you got it… what if All for One mutated as well."

They looked at him which Mirio asked, "Is that even possible?"

The first user said, "If One for All mutated then All for One can mutate. My brother never had more than 500 quirks, what if my nephew absorbed so many quirks to where it caused this mutation."

Mirio nodded, "The mutation caused physical changes to him, but how can we defeat him?"

Nana smirked, "Same way we defeat All for One, we pass the quirk on and each user gets it stronger, then they pass it on. Then soon enough it will be strong enough to defeat him."

Mirio asked, "What if I give someone One for All now?"

The fourth said, "They will work on getting it stronger than what you have."

Mirio asked, "What if I give it to someone then they give to someone else 2 seconds later?"

Nana sighed, "Without any work then the second has the same power as the first person."

Mirio nodded, "Just checking on that theory."

The first said, "Find someone you believe is worth for the quirk to help it expand its power."

Mirio woke up then he thought about people he can trust One for All to then he thought about Bakugo. Bakugo may have took a huge part of creating Deku but he was trying to do something about it. Mirio nodded, "I found my successor for my quirk, but he will not defeat Deku."

**UA**

Midnight was in a lot of strange places in her life but being the principle of UA was now a new level of strange. A rate R hero running a school was something no one expects to be real; the very idea could be a good hentai plot. Midnight was in charge of preparing the next generation of heroes to face a new world of villains, more specifically Deku. As she was doing paperwork, she suddenly had a strange feeling of sexual desires. Her hands started moving on their own as she began masturbating, "*Moan*What is going…*moan* on?"

Then a pair of hands grabbed her breast which Izuku smiling, "**Like the new quirk, it's called Lustful Aura. The quirk original made anyone 10 feet near me very lustful. But add another quirk called Emitter Amplifier and Multiplier, I made the entire school lustful.**"

Midnight looked at the cameras of the school on her computer to see the school turned into a giant orgy. Izuku chuckled, "**I can't wait to broadcast this to the entire world, this will be the end of UA and many hero schools to follow.**"

Izuku then whipped out his dick then made it huge, "**Midnight meet 18 Inches of Evil.**"

Midnight looking at him with lust, "_It won't fit…_"

Izuku threw her on the floor, "**If it can fit Nejire-chan before she 'died' then it will fit you.**"

Then Izuku sat on the chair, Midnight was on her knees crawling to Izuku. Izuku slapped his dick on Midnight's face while he was on her computer finding the location of Aizawa, Bakugo, and a student that didn't show up to school. Izuku then pulled a picture of a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, "**Uraraka Ochaco… you are not here today. I wonder it's because of…**"

Izuku found pictures of the two together as a secret couple, "**Kacchan's secret girlfriend… hehehe… HAHAHAHA!**"

Izuku threw Midnight around, Midnight in lust, "_Yes! Fuck me, you bad little shota!_"

Izuku laughing, "**That's the spirit!**"

Izuku then entered as much of his dick in her as possible then started using a speed quirk to fuck her fast and hard. Then Izuku stopped to use a vibration quirk on her cause her to lose her mind. Izuku then put a shock collar on her and then as the men of the school were tired out by the amount sex they were having, Izuku's men went to kill the men and take the woman as slaves. (I feel like this would be a nice hentai doujinish of villain Deku.)

Izuku then continued to rape Midnight as the girls were hauled off and the men being slaughtered, and the school being burned down. Izuku then asked, "**Who are you?**"

Midnight shouted, "_Your slave, your cock sleeve, and your bitch!_"

Izuku smiling, "**You goddamn right.**"

Then Izuku impregnant her then warped her and him to her cell.

_**Author's Notes**_

Next chapter will be about Izuku's campaign of Africa, why kill everyone in Africa, how he did it without the world knowing, and quirks he stolen. I'm not going to pull something out of my ass for the heroes to use to stop Izuku… Izuku actually has a reason for kidnapping woman for more than just entertainment. I may not be a fan of BakugoxUraraka but I might as well give Bakugo someone he will do anything to protect from Izuku. Let me know if this is getting too rapey, also sorry about killing every man in UA. CHOW BITCHES!


	16. Chapter 16

**A New Player Arrives**

**The Day After the Fall of the M.L.A.**

Izuku was sitting at his desk drawing future plans then he looked to Africa on a map smiling, "_**I think I take a little… vacation.**_"

Izuku called Shoto, Mei, Scarecrow, Killer Croc, Man Bat, Ibara, Koda, Neito, Shinso, and Sato to reveal his new plan. Mei in curiousness after Izuku's plans, "I get to test out the Earth Shaker but what if the world notices our genocide to the continent?"

Izuku smiling, "_**I know you can take control of the communicates and transport systems. Keeping people from entering and leaving the continent.**_"

Mei nodded, "I can do that."

Shoto smirking, "You want me, mom, and a few other people to go to North Africa to give them ice and fire."

Ibara liked that she is going to the Congo for her attack while Koda loved that he was going to the Savannah to use the wildlife. Scarecrow went to get packing with Killer Croc and Man Bat because the three were going to South Africa. Sato was going to go to East Africa for some pirate hunting and fighting the strongest hero of Africa, Rhino Man, while Izuku was going to a secluded part of Africa. Izuku pointed at the Ivory Coast on the map, "_**This is mine and mine alone.**_"

They all nodded then Izuku went to his wardrobe to grab a white and gold suit, shoes, top hat, and a white cane with a gold head that looks like his head. Izuku turned to see Toga to smile, "_**I'll be back in a while… I got a business trip.**_"

Toga kissed his cheek, "I'll be waiting."

Izuku chuckled, "_**I'll make it quick.**_"

Nejire was standing in the corner of the room, she hasn't been so afraid in a long time, she didn't fear Izuku when she first got captured because there was a chance, he could be defeated… but now Izuku is a literal god. The aura coming off of Izuku makes her shake in fear then Izuku left then Toga went up to her, "Time to check the little ones."

Nejire went with Toga even if Toga loves to drink blood especially Nejire's blood… Nejire chooses to get her blood sucked out of her than be in the same room with Izuku alone. Izuku looked through his quirks to create the ultimate combination to destroy Mirio and hopefully One for All. Doomsday is designed to defeat anyone, but it needs to evolve to the point where no one could hurt it. Mei on her computer, "It is done, I'm control the satellites that watch and connect with everything in Africa."

**Africa**

In Egypt, the streets were busy as usual and people visiting the pyramids in awe by the structures. All was well until it started snowing, the locals were in fear because it's snowing in the desert. Then a blizzard appeared with subzero winds that froze everyone in place in blocks of ice. Shoto and Rei were on top of the tallest pyramid which Shoto grunted, "The fear the cold before they died."

Rei hugged him, "They just don't know about the pain from the fire. Ice is quicker and painless."

Then in South Africa, Scarecrow released a mass production of fear gas leading people to mass suicide. Scarecrow looked at the tallest building in Cape Town while controlling the gas, "This is too easy… everyone is worried about carbon emission that they wouldn't notice my glass filling the atmosphere."

He then called Killer Croc and Man Bat to see how they were doing on their mission.

He called them by phone, Man Bat picked up, "We have taken over the mines… the uranium is being collected… but we stumbled across a special metal." (Nth metal?)

Scarecrow raised an eyebrow, "Take it, I will process it when we return to Japan."

**Izuku**

Izuku already brought dangerous flooding, hurricanes, and fires to all of the coast but he was now deeper in the area to find a temple. Izuku entered the temple to see a prisoner he helped escape from Arkham and another person he is looking for. Ra's al Ghul was fighting Aizawa, but this time Aizawa was using a katana and armed with other stuff. Izuku could obviously see that Ra had more skill and just better than Aizawa, he sat down to watch the fight. Izuku was deep in his mind, 'Aizawa will be the perfect subject to our new drug and he will take care of Kacchan for me.'

The two weren't aware of his presence because one of Izuku's many quirks masks his presence from everyone. Not a lot of people might value this quirk but Izuku does, no one can feel the presence of evil until it's too late which the quirk perfectly suits him. Ra kicked Aizawa to the ground, "You can never beat me, my rules are freer than yours. I have been alive and quirkless for so long, our skills are as different as night and day."

Aizawa smirked, "I know…"

Aizawa threw a throwing star and actually got Ra's hand, Ra pulled it and looked to see Aizawa tackled him to the ground. Ra kicked him off, "Are my eyes deceiving me? Is that my student I am see?"

Aizawa was getting annoyed as he got up to try one more time to attack, Ra dodged Aizawa's charge. But Aizawa wasn't aiming for Ra, he was aiming for the pillar to jump off of. Aizawa bounced off the pillar to kick Ra's face. Ra spat out so blood, "That was the first drop of blood you made me bleed in your life. But sadly, this is our last meeting."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

A giant snake wrapped around him holding him tight and not letting him go, the snake giggled, "_**Hello Shota Aizawa.**_"

Aizawa in shock as the snake's head turned into Izuku's upper body, "_**You like one of my many quirks? Over 100,000 is pretty amazing, man I wonder what young me would think about having this many quirks?**_"

Aizawa grunting trying to escape, "If you want to kill me then do it!"

Izuku laughed, "_**Kill you? NO! I GOT SOMETHING BETTER!**_"

Izuku revealed a syringe then injected it in Aizawa, Aizawa screamed in pain as the fluid flowed through his body. Izuku let him go and watched as Aizawa went from screaming in pain to laughing madly. Aizawa then looked at Izuku with red eyes and a big smile on his face, Izuku giggled, "_**Bend the knee.**_"

Aizawa bended the knee and Izuku returned Aizawa's original quirk gave him a regeneration quirk. Izuku with his arms up, "_**Rise!**_ _**The Eraser Who Laughs! You will return to Japan to bring chaos to the street that you once protected and bring no mercy to the enemies of Evil and Chaos!**_"

Aizawa got up and giggled, "I will my lord."

Izuku opened a portal, "_**On the other side you will find everything you need to begin our Crusade.**_"

Aizawa walked into the portal smiling, Ra saw Aizawa leave in the portal, "I guess you will leave."

Izuku smirked, "_**The entire continent will be yours, you will be the only inhabitant in Africa. Perfect to start your new school of assassins, I wish you well.**_"

Izuku then disappeared in a blink of an eye which Ra sighed as he was left alone in the temple.

**Present Day**

Mirio, Tamaki, Sir Nighteye, the pro heroes not killed or kidnapped, and the police were with the military to find Deku and take him down. Mirio looked at the pictures being released from Africa of all the dead bodies; men, women, children, and babies in piles and were brutally killed or ate by the animals nearby. Then the pictures of what happened to UA when he came for a visit. Deku proved to the world that he was capable of wiping out the population of entire continents which the UN sent troops to Japan to find and hopefully take down Deku. Mirio was still angry that Deku took the love of his life and was hoping she was alright. Then he heard people outside panicking which he jumped out the window to see what was going on.

He landed out to see a spiral of blue lightning; he and everyone was terrified by the development but Mirio was ready to fight this villain. The spiral revealed a kid the same age as the first years at UA, the kid had green spiky hair, red eyes, and a suit similar to Bakugo's old outfit with a mixture of Mirio's suit. The kid was kneeling down when the spiral disappeared, he looked up to Mirio, "What is the date?"

Mirio looked at the kid in confusion, "[REDACTED]"

The kid nodded, "That bastard is in his early stage, I still have time to stop him."

Sir Nighteye asked, "Who are you?"

The kid replied, "I don't need to answer a dead man, I need to find big bro… I mean Katsuki Bakugo. Also known as Red Hood."

The kid started walking away, Mirio grabbed his shoulder which the kid was covered in green sparks to grab Mirio's arm, "I advise you to let go, before you get hurt."

Mirio replied, "Are you threating to assault an on-duty hero?"

The kid replied, "Look Mirio- I mean sir, I don't have time to answer your shitty questions."

Mirio saw the sparks and saw it was similar to One for All to his body, Mirio was not letting this kid walk away easily. Mirio raised an eyebrow, "How do you know my name?"

The kid stared at him, "Last chance bud."

Mirio thought to himself, 'This kid reminds me of Bakugo… wait he did call him big bro. Are they related?'

Mirio smiled, "What if I took you to Bakugo?"

The kid's vein popped out his head, "Where is he?!"

Mirio replied, "What is your name first of all?"

The kid sighed angerly, "Izuuki…"

They heard a laugh which they turned to see a black hair man in a black suit like Eraserhead's but with spiky googles and was holding on chains. The ends of the chains revealed monster teens, Mirio took a closer look to see they were Sero, Kirishima, Denki, and Iida but they were different. Kirishima had wild eyes and pointy ears, Sero had sharp teeth like Kirishima's, crazy eyes, and pointy ears as well, Denki had the sharp teeth but he had black hair with blonde tips, and then Iida had pipes coming out of his arms like his legs and growled like a wolf.

Mirio in shock, "But you four are dead… who are you?!"

The man was laughing, "Oh Mirio… it's nice to see you are doing well."

Izuuki got in a battle stance, "The Eraser Who Laughs, this is your first appears."

Eraser smiling at the Izuuki, "Have we met before?"

Izuuki smirked, "Not yet, but you are already a pain the ass for me."

Izuuki was covered in sparks and small explosions came off his hands, Mirio could see that this kid has to be related to Bakugo, but Bakugo doesn't have a brother. Eraser smiling, "Well I guess it's time to play!"


	17. Chapter 17

**The Little Horned Monster**

_**This is basically my make the most cursed shit without ending my career challenge, put in the review how I did on that challenge. Tags: rape, nomu, tentacle, quirk erasing drug, mind break, yaoi, NTR, decapitation, and inflation**_

Izuuki got alone with Bakugo to explain himself, "I came here to find you because I need your help in defeating Deku."

Bakugo growled, "What kind of help? If it will defeat him, I'm listening."

Izuuki continued explaining, "I came here after we researched All for One. You see there is a quirk that can Deku if given time, One for All."

Bakugo widen his eyes, "Well do you have it?"

Izuuki nodded, "I have the quirk and so does Lemillion but his is too weak to defeat Deku. The quirk gets stronger when it is handed to the next generation and is trained. All Might in one battle punched All for One so hard that he literally punched the quirks out of him. I came here to wound mortally wound Deku like All Might did to All for One."

Bakugo in anger, "Why can't you kill him now?!"

Izuuki shouted back, "Because I need to keep the timeline stable! If I kill him, then the timeline would get destroyed!"

Bakugo calmed down a little bit, "Fine… what do you need?"

Izuuki smirked, "We need a plan and as many heroes and vigilantes as possible to fight his army."

Bakugo nodded, "I'll see what I can do… but for now, I got a few places to go."

Izuuki smiled back, "I'll be at your apartment."

Then Izuuki started flying away leaving Bakugo alone, then Bakugo's phone started ringing. Bakugo pulled out his phone to see Uraraka's phone number so he answered the call, "What you need round face?"

A girl's voice spoke, "Now my daddy never calls me that, if he heard you calling me that… you would be missing a few parts."

Bakugo in anger, "Who is this?"

The voice giggled, "You want her back… let's play a game."

**Uraraka's Apartment**

The apartment was dark, no light was on, all that can be heard was a girl with brown hair and eyes struggling to get out of her restraints. There was also to beasts breathing on her terrifying the girl. Then curtains of a window moved to reveal the moon's light to Uraraka and the two nomu's behind her. The figure who moved the curtain looked about her age but with red eyes, white hair, and a horn sticking out her head. She giggled as she dropped the phone and crushed it, "Too easy…"

She turned to the restraint girl and removed her gag, "My my, it's a good thing I found you before my daddy did."

Uraraka looked at her in fear, "Who are you and what do you want?!"

The girl replied with a big smile, "My name is Eri… the daughter of Deku. And I just want you and Kacchan for my little game."

Uraraka in even greater fear, "G-G-Game… what k-kind of game?"

Eri walked around her, "You know, the game most girls my age like to play… dolls… makeup… and other games that a seven-year-old like to play."

Uraraka looked at the girl in shock because her tall slim body, breasts, and butt don't say seven years old they looked more like Momo's body, "Y-You're s-s-seven."

Eri smiled at her sadistically, "After Daddy saved me and helped me with my quirk, I found out I can control time, but for now I can control aging, reverse and fast forward the state of organic life, rewind thing back to a point to where they don't exist, and fast forward them to a point where they are dust. I use the quirk on myself to impress Daddy."

Uraraka couldn't believe that a person would a have a quirk like that, such a quirk with that kind of power is just unimaginable to her. Eri then looked out the window, "Despite that, Daddy doesn't see me like Mommy. Daddy loves me a lot, but no one is looking I see him making babies with Mommy."

Uraraka looked at her in horror by what she was saying which Eri touched a plant to turn it back to a seed, "Why doesn't Daddy not want to make a baby with me?"

Uraraka was disgusted, "What is wrong with you?"

Eri appear in front of her faster than she could blink, "The better question is what I not wrong with me? Do you know what it was like living with Kai? Imagine literally getting ripped apart and being put back together, imagine pray to every god in exist to save me from this hell… then you pray to the Devil…"

She started laughing uncontrollably, "AnD tHe DeViL hImSeLf CoMeS tO fReE yOu HiMsElF!"

Uraraka as seeing that she might not make it out of her alive then she heard explosions in the distance. Eri turned her head so quick that one could hear the snap of her neck, "He is getting close…"

She pulled out a revolver and put a bullet in it, "You see another thing is that my blood is important to Kai when he was alive. He wanted to have the ability to erase quirks, I myself am continuing where he left off. For now, I can't erase quirk permanently, but I can erase them for an hour."

She walked in the corner of the room so when Bakugo enters, she would shoot him from behind, "Daddy would be angry with me if I killed Kacchan so I won't but that doesn't mean I can't torture him… or worst."

Bakugo blew up the door and run in, "Round Face!"

Before could tell him to turn around, Eri shot him from behind. Bakugo fell the bullet and turn to explode her but he couldn't which Eri put her gun away as one nomu grabbed him from behind and restrained him. She walked up to him, "So you are Kacchan… you are not as tall as I thought you are."

Bakugo in rage, "Who are you and what did you do to me?!"

Eri giggled, "My name is Eri, the daughter of Deku and I erased your quirk for a little bit for our game."

Bakugo in horror, "YOU DID WHAT?!"

She smiled, "I think you might like the game by the time it ends."

The nomu holding him grew two more arms which one new hand groped his right breast and the other hand stroking his cock. Bakugo shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Uraraka shouted, "KATSUKI!"

As she shouted his name, the nomu behind Uraraka produced a few tentacles wrapping around her arms and legs, then one started rubbing her slit. She started panicking, "NO!"

Bakugo turn to Eri, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Bakugo's nomu ripped off his clothes to reveal his nude body, Eri laughed, "Daddy has a much bigger snake than you. How can you produce children with a small thing like that?"

Before Bakugo can talk back he felt something rubbing his butt, he looked down to see a baseball bat size cock. Uraraka in horror by what was about to happen to but then the tentacle rubbing her slit entered inside her. Uraraka screamed, "NO!"

Eri skipped around and picked up the head of Uraraka's mother, "You know, I never knew my real parents… I was told that I killed them."

Bakugo's belly bulged as the nomu thrusted his cock inside him and Uraraka started getting more tentacles shoved in his vagina, ass, and mouth. She continued, "I always wondered to myself… who were they? What were they like? What were their names?"

Then the nomus filled the two up, they filled them up so much that they looked pregnant. Bakugo's nomu threw him on the ground then Eri threw the head to the side and bended down to look into his eyes, "But now… all I need in this world is my Daddy… Deku is all I need."

She looked at the other nomu who had Uraraka and gave the creature a nod. The creature then bit Uraraka's head clean off from her body. Bakugo looked in horror as he was beginning to pass out. Eri giggled, "Sweet dreams… Kacchan."

Bakugo then passed out and the seed from the nomu still pouring out him left a smile on Eri's face. She then looked at the nomus, "I hope you two had fun, now we go find a few people to play with. Can't let Daddy know I was here."

She jumped on one of their backs as they flew out of the apartment.

**Mirio**

Mirio was having a strange time with all of this, a random kid appeared and wanted Bakugo, the city is in chaos, Eraserhead is now a brainwashed villain, and Deku hasn't appeared in a while. He was wondering what that monster was doing, what was he planning, and why has he not shown himself. But now he was in a mental hospital to visit what used to be a good man… Toshinori Yagi.

He walked into the room where the old hero was to find Yagi hasn't gotten out of his bed. Yagi was looking down with a broken smile and looked empty in his eyes, Mirio asked the nurse, "How long has he been like this?"

The nurse replied, "4 days, he still eats, drinks, and other stuff but when he is done, he goes back to… that."

Mirio nodded and sat across from him, "Hey All Might, how are you doing?"

Yagi didn't move or respond but Mirio continued, "We haven't caught Deku yet, UA is destroyed, and all the male students from the school are dead."

Yagi replied, "Good…"

Mirio looked at him in shock, "What?"

Yagi replied, "Deku was right… he was right… I was so blind to see it, but he was right."

Mirio asked, "What was he right about?"

Yagi chuckled a little bit, "This society must be destroyed… it must be destroyed down to the ground. This society was built on inequality, greed, and sin. The quirk my master gave me caused me to help protect the corrupt, the inequality, the greedy, and the sins of our society."

Mirio looked at Yagi in horror as he continued speaking, "But he was wrong about one thing…"

Mirio looked at him in confusion, "What?"

Yagi replied, "He is no Emperor… he is no god… he will fall… and when he falls, a new society will be built to prevent monsters like him. This society didn't need a monster like him, but we deserve it."

He put a hand on Mirio's shoulder, "But they now more than ever before, they need a hero to bring them to the light. You and the future successors must guide everyone back to the light… hope… Deku is much stronger than All for One but he can be stopped."

Mirio smiled, "Thanks All Might I needed that."

Yagi smiled, "Get back out there, my boy."

Mirio got up to head out but as he left, the door closed behind Mirio and Izuku revealed himself in the corner closing the door dressed as a nurse. He removed his mask, "That was touching… Yagi."

Yagi looked at him in anger which Izuku sat next to him, "You know, one time when I was a young boy… I had a good day. I remember clear as day because it was the only good day in my life."

Yagi asked, "What was special about that day?"

Izuku revealed a big wicked smile then proceed to tell his story then he got to the end of the story, "I was so happy… then I woke up. It was all a dream; the point is that… no matter how hard you try…"

He laughed for a moment then continued, "Dreams can never become true. Tell me All Might, how did it feel to kill my father, All for One?"

Yagi replied, "It felt good for the first few days… then I realized that it was a mistake. Tell me what is it like killing the amount of people you have."

Izuku giggled as he pulled out some flowers from his jacket and put them in the vase nearby, "Wonderful… absolutely wonderful."

Yagi then asked, "What are you doing now?"

Izuku shrugged, "The world in my playground."

Then he put a finger in front of his lips, "Why would I spoil the surprise?"

Then he warped away leaving Yagi in absolute shock and terror that Izuku didn't kill him.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Final Solution**

Bakugo woke up in the hospital on the bed in pain, Izuuki and the vigilantes got up, "What happened?!"

Bakugo groaned in pain, "Some… girl…"

Every time he tried to speak it felt like coughing out blood which Izuuki leaned down to him, "Ok blink once for yes and twice for no. Did this girl have white hair and red eyes?"

Bakugo blinked once which Izuuki walked outside the room to shout, "FUCK!"

Knuckleduster came out of the room to talk with him, "What the hell is it?"

Izuuki explained, "Eri… the daughter of Deku. From my time period, no one knows where she came from or when."

The old man asked, "Who is she?"

The boy turned to him, "If Deku is the Devil, then she is his right hand. Her quirk is stronger than anyone has ever seen. But we don't know what it is or how it works. If she is new, then this is when it all started."

Crawler came out, "What do we do?"

Izuuki started walking, "We have to kill her… before she finds us."

Crawler stood in front of him, "Wait a minute, we don't kill…"

Izuuki pushed him out of the way, "You don't kill but I will it I have to."

Knuckleduster grabbed his shoulder, "Tell us why you came to Bakugo for help in the first place."

Izuuki looked around to see nobody, "Katsuki is my older brother…"

Pop Step came out of the room, "But he doesn't have a brother or mentioned one."

Izuuki replied, "That's because I wasn't born yet, I'm the son of Mitsuki Bakugo… and that monster… Deku."

The three looked at him in shock which he continued, "… I came to the past to weaken that monster so when I return to my timeline, I could kill him…"

He pulled out a syringe from his pocket, "This syringe is filled with a nanomachines that can prevent him regenerating and resurrecting. Along with one of my quirks that can literally punch the quirks out of him…"

Then the four heard clapping in the distance and a man giggling. Then the voice replied, "Well well, I never would have expected an offspring of mine to kill me in such a way."

The four stood in fear as they turned to the source at the end of the hall. Izuku walked forward, "Yes… I can see it… you wield One for All… an explosion quirk… but impressively my quirk."

Izuuki stood in position, "You definitely look weaker old man."

Izuku covered his heart, "Well that wasn't very nice."

Izuku continued walking, growing claws from his hands and wings, "I came to see what happened to poor Kacchan. I heard his girlfriend and her parents were killed in that, which is just heartbreaking news."

Izuuki charged up a punch, "Why? You were going to rape her too."

Izuku appeared in front of him, "**Yes I was…**"

He grabbed Izuuki's neck and threw him through the floor causing Izuuki to fall in the hole to go to the floor below them. Izuku continued walking, "What a disappointment."

Crawler and Pop Step went on the attack which Izuku kicked Crawler out the window. While Pop Step had it easy and was thrown back breaking the door to Bakugo's hospital room. Knuckleduster charged at him punching his face and gut then uppercut him. Izuku felt some blood leaving his jaw, "All that… for a drop of blood?"

Knuckleduster smirked, "It made you distracted right?"

Izuku looked at him in confusion as Izuuki was behind him, "1,000,000% SMASH!"

Izuuki punched him as hard as he could which Izuku didn't have his shock absorption quirks on, which resulted in him flying out of the hospital.

Knuckleduster seeing the kid broke his arm and about to collapsed grabbed him, "You good?"

Izuuki nodded, "We need to get Kacchan out of here."

The Crawler climbed through the window, "Jesus… I thought I died for a moment there."

Izuuki shouted, "Dude let's get him out of here, before…."

Izuku crashed into the building to punch Knuckleduster's face then squeezed Izuuki's broken arm, "Well that was fun."

Izuuki could feel his arm turning to dust which Izuku asked, "What are you going to do now?"

Izuuki looked in his eyes, "I must defeat you."

He stabbed Izuku's eye with the syringe and inject the nanomachines in him, "Try healing now…"

Izuku started laughing as he pulled the syringe out of his eye and the nanomachines oozed out of his eye, "You thought a few machines were going to do the trick? Sorry, but you were wrong."

Izuuki headbutted him then use his other hand to grab Izuku's neck, "I guess I have to try the other alternative."

Izuuki started trying to steal Izuku's quirk but he met strong resistance as Izuku started stealing them back. Izuku laughing, "So much rebelling, I like the strong spirit but everything else is so flawed."

Izuku took his quirks back and slammed Izuuki's head to the wall. Izuuki wasn't giving up as he punched him with his strong arm. Izuuki smirked, "I guess punching you really hard in the face could help."

Izuuki swung his left arm to punch Izuku's face with everything it had blew Izuku to pieces. Izuuki let out a sigh leaving Crawler, Knuckleduster, and Pop Step in almost celebration. Izuuki fell to one knee, "He isn't dead… I just weakened him for now."

Crawler grabbed Bakugo as they fled the scene except Pop Step who found a mysterious heart lying around. A beating human heart on the floor which she stomped on it, when she stepped on it, tentacles came out to grabbed her and trap her. Izuku started regenerating fast, "Well I see that somethings don't change, I give my heart to the world… and someone steps on it."

She tried struggling to escape which Izuku covered her mouth, "So… who hurt my Kacchan without my permission?"

She bit his hand which he started laughing, "OH! We got a fighter!"

He slapped her face, "Well I'll take care of that once I get the other thing done."

He then started walking with the captured Pop Step to the room filled with dead bodies which Izuku looked at Uraraka's body, "Well the head is missing… but I can fix this."

He touched the body and the head grew back and body returned to perfect condition which left the vigilante in shock. Uraraka opened her eyes, "K… Katsuki?"

Izuku looked around for a moment, "Sorry Kacchan isn't here."

Uraraka's face showed horror as she knew the voice which Izuku grabbed her by the throat and started dragging her off the table, "You two would be fine additions to my collection."

He then stepped in a portal back to his home with more trophies that he has collected.

**The Base**

As Izuku exited the portal he shouted, "WELCOME TO THE MADHOUSE!"

He turned to them to calmly speak, "Also known as my home, I'll show you the tour around."

He first showed them the lab, "This is where Scarecrow and Brainiac work at if you two get bad. You will have to make multiple trips here."

They heard screaming in there as they saw a man getting his arm sawed off by Scarecrow. Izuku continued the tour to the café, "This is where you will do most of your employment."

They saw the former heroines and girls from UA dressed in maid outfit serving food to the insane people… so were being groped and some were being outright raped there. Izuku dragged them along to a hallway full of jail cells until he found an empty one, "That's your cell."

He threw Pop Step in that cell and locked her up then dragged Uraraka into his office, "Well this is the grand finale, my office."

He slammed her on the desk and handcuffed her, "Well now, I can't allow you to use your quirk on me."

He ripped her gown off, "Well we are put that ass to work."

He then slapped her ass as hard as he can and got to work…

**Bakugo**

Bakugo was resting in an abandon apartment which Mirio was there, "Katsuki…"

Bakugo groan a bit then Knuckleduster sighed in relief as Bakugo was still alive and kicking. Bakugo spoke, "I heard your plan failed."

Izuuki messing with a strange device, "I KNOW IT DID!"

After he shouted then he turned to him and calmly replied, "Well… at least I have a backup plan."

Mirio asked, "What is this plan?"

Izuuki replied, "When me and a few rebels raided his hideout, we discovered a device that he had in possession."

He revealed the strange device and turned it on, "Apparently, he planned to travel the multiverse to conquer the it. This device called an… Izubook…"

Bakugo chuckled a bit, "Stupid name…"

Izuuki chuckled a bit too, "Apparently there are multiple versions of Dad… heroes, vigilantes, villains, and… other weird ones."

Knuckleduster raised an eyebrow, "Fight fire with fire?"

Izuuki nodded, "It's apart of Plan Z, I have seen plans A-Y fail… so this is the final plan."

Bakugo added, "The final solution…"

The Crawler looked at the device, "We have to choose the right one, so let's get rid of the villain options."

Mirio looked at the device as well and saw a 'Request' button, "What does that do?"

Izuuki struggled as he pushed the button which a text box opened up, 'Please describe the nature of the request.'

Izuuki shouted, "WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT IS THIS?!"

Bakugo grabbed the device to put in help and that Deku was unkillable then sent it. Izuuki looked at the message, "You really think that putting in the detail that he is unkillable will make…."

A message popped up reading, 'Bet…'

Everyone in the room looked at the message in shock which Bakugo explained, "Sometimes… everyone needs a challenge. Villain would want to see if another villain is truly better than them, a hero would want to use everything they have to stop an unbeatable villain."

He gave a soft smile, "But it's human nature to see that if an entire world is suffering from an unspeakable evil… the good and the lesser evil will join forces. I helped created this evil… and now I will help end this evil."

Then a portal opened which a green hair man the same age as Bakugo with blue jeans, leather jacket, and a baseball bat appeared. He smiled at them to reply, "Hello, I'm the Anarchist… now where is this unbeatable, unspeakable evil?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Absolute Anarchy**

_**Yo what's up? It's your boi, BoredAndSleepy2000 also known as Pornhub IT or Comrade or Sexy Senor Hitler or That one guy who plays hentai games and Paradox games in his free time. So I had a seizure two week ago so I can't drive for a month and my screen time on my laptop and phone are halved so it might take long to upload these dumpster fires. I've had seizure for 7 years now so I'll recover soon and shit will be back to normal in about month. Love BoredAndSleepy2000**_

Izuku giggled as he walked the streets without his makeup or any such bizarre outfit. He dressed himself in his old middle school outfit as he came across the middle school where the cruelest memories appeared to him. The time Bakugo made a small explosion that scared him into falling down the stairs, the time when a few kids dunked his head into the toilet, and many other memories. Now he stood in front of it… barely standing and abandoned.

He smiled as he entered inside, "So many… good times."

He danced around until he had an idea, "Why not have early reunion… with a few people."

He then warped a teen with a really long neck who looked around in shock and disbelief. Izuku smiled as he taunted, "Hello there…"

The teen screamed as he started running which Izuku controlled the metal wiring to wrap his legs to stop him. Izuku sighed, "Your quirk is stupid to be honest. So, your neck is long, and you have a higher view than most of us."

The teen started begging, "Please! Let me go!"

Izuku laughed, "Why would I do such a thing?!"

Izuku started choking him, "Don't worry, you aren't the only one dying today. I'm going to collect your friends then the games will begin."

**Bakugo's Location**

The Anarchist looked out the window, "Well… This is definitely bad."

Izuuki shouted, "WELL NO SHIT!"

The Anarchist slapped him, "I don't need your shouting."

Knuckleduster chuckled a bit, "I kinda like him."

The green hair teen went over to Bakugo, "What the hell did you do?"

Bakugo growled, "I bullied him, his mom died, and few other things that happened on the same day."

The teen looked out the window, "Was I really close to becoming this… well shit, I'll be back in three days."

Crawler in shock, "What?!"

The Anarchist replied, "Look I need a plan, weapons, and assistance from the other Izukus from the multiverse. Look it's just three days, what's the worst that can happen."

As he jumped into a portal back to his home, Mirio looking confused, "Well I need to get back out there to help a many people as I can."

Mirio jumped out the window to get to work while Knuckleduster and Crawler noticed Pop Step was missing. Crawler asked, "Where is she?"

**Izuku's Base**

Kazuho was in a room with her arms and legs chopped off and used as an experiment by Mei and Scarecrow. Mei giggled as she was playing with some robotics while Scarecrow was experimenting with a new gas. Scarecrow replied, "Don't use any fire for a few seconds."

Mei nodded and Scarecrow then put the gas in a container, "I believe I might have done it."

He walked over to Kazuho to make her breathe the gas, as Kazuho breathed in the gas at first it was nothing. Then she started screaming at the top of her lungs, her eyes turned green, and her veins start to pop up then turn green. Mei then took the robotic arms and legs to attach them to Kazuho, "Our dear baby…"

Kazuho got on her feet and looked at them as the two spoke, "Kill Crawler and Knuckleduster."

Kazuho nodded and leaped out of the base with the intent to kill which Two Face flipped a coin as she passed by, "I will follow then."

He follows the metallic girl as she leaped faster and faster, but he could still easily catch up to her. He then asked himself, "Where is Deku?"

**The School**

Yagi woke up in an abandon school building, it wasn't UA because the build was destroyed according to the news. He looked at himself to find himself in his hero outfit and he could walk. Then Izuku in the corner of the room, "I see you are awake."

Yagi frowned at the origin of the voice which Izuku revealed himself, "Remember this outfit? I remember your outfit; I always imagine myself in it."

Yagi calmly asked, "What do you want now?"

Izuku shrugged, "Just a few games, I mean is it too much to ask? I mean you killed my dream and my father."

Yagi in shock, "What do you mean?"

Izuku laughing, "All for One, my father that couldn't be in my life because of you and then you kill him. I don't truly hold it over you, he had to die for the plan and ultimate goal."

Yagi in seriousness, "What kind of games are you playing?"

Izuku led him out the door, "No you are playing the games to save people like you love doing."

Yagi looked at him in anger as he looked at a teen Izuku's age standing on a plank over a pit full of pikes. Izuku in a calm voice, "Quirk… I don't really remember, it's useless and his hair covers his eyes. He was one of my many bullies that made life a living hell. He is blindfolded under his hair, his favorite thing to do is to trip me every time I enter the classroom. One time he tripped me in a way where head collided with the edge of my desk causing me to bleed."

The teen shouted, "I'M SORRY! I WANT TO GO HOME!"

Izuku laughing, "You'll go home if All Might wins this game."

The teen in joy, "All Might is here? Please save me!"

Yagi replied, "I'll be right there to save you."

The board cracked a bit which terrified the teen which Izuku smirked, "The rules are that he is allowed to move forward one step for every question you answer correctly. He asks the questions and you, All Might, answer them. But the board is quite weak, so you got to be fast."

The teen asked, "Why can't you just fly across to save me?"

Yagi replied sadly, "I'm too weak and can't use my quirk."

The teen got to step forward, "What is your quirk?"

Yagi sigh, "It's called One for All, it's a quirk that can be passed from one person to another and it get stronger as it gets passed on and trained."

The teen got to move, "That sounds cool but why can't you use it?"

Yagi replied sadly, "I passed it on to someone else, because my body is too weak now."

The teen asked, "Don't you have another quirk or something?"

All Might looked at teen in sadness, "I want born quirkless until my master gave me One for All."

The teen was in shock and as he was one step from safety, the board broke. Before the teen could fall to his death, Yagi caught the teen, but he was too weak to pull up. Yagi tried with all his might, but the teen was slipping and Izuku yawning, "Not even worth it, you are too weak and there are other you can try saving."

Yagi looked at the teen as he begged, "I WANT TO GO HOME!"

Yagi closed his eyes as the teen slipped from his hands and fell to his death as the pikes pierced through him. Izuku laughed at the body, "He got what he fucking deserved."

Yagi looked up at him, "Why are you doing this?"

Izuku smiled and got on his knees, "You see All Might, when you were given your quirk… you forgot about us."

Izuku pulled out a knife to cut his cheeks because his healing quirk annoyingly heal his cuts on his cheeks, "You forgot about the Quirkless and you became like him."

He pointed at the teen's body, "They don't care about us, but when we have quirks. We become everything to them."

He then got up, "Come on All Might, we still have a few more attempts to do."

Yagi looked at the teen then angerly followed Izuku to the next person to hopefully rescue them.

**Uraraka**

Uraraka was crying on Izuku's desk still handcuffed to it with her ass up and fully naked. She heard the door close which Toga appeared, "A new toy I see here."

She glided a blade across Uraraka's body, "You look… normal… and bland."

She threw the blade to the side away from the two and smirked, "I guess I will have my fun as well."

**Yagi**

Yagi watched as another teen getting sawed in half which Izuku rolled his eyes, "Geez, 5 kills out of the 6 assholes I captured."

Yagi growled in anger which Izuku then peel his face off as they continued on to the last one. A girl appeared behind the door tied up to a desk but as Yagi got a closer look… her eyes where missing. Izuku teleported behind her stroking her twin tails and adjusting her glass, "She is definitely unexpected."

Yagi asked, "What did she do?"

Izuku warped behind him, "Absolutely nothing."

Yagi in shock and anger, "WHAT?!"

Izuku laughing, "I just needed another 6 former classmates and she fit the bill… I also took her eyes out for a snack."

Yagi was on the verge of killing him until Izuku revealed, "This is where it gets interesting, she is on the verge of dying. I'm going to let you take her and get her to a hospital."

Yagi in confusion, "W-What?"

Izuku pulled out his hand, "Well I want one small thing."

Yagi looked at him, "What do you want?"

Izuku stretched his arm out to him, "I want you to crush her dreams like you did to mind."

Yagi in horror, "No."

Izuku smiling, "How can she be an eye doctor without eyes to see? Death is horrible and all but destroyed dreams and spirit… is much worse than death."

He spun around to remove his middle school outfit and put on his green tux then looked at his peel off face, "Remember to smile when you do it."

He made his face smile as he stapled it back on to him, "Because of you, you created me… because of you, I took her eyes out and ate them like popcorn chicken."

Yagi turned to the girl to see she was crying blood which he turned back to Izuku who continued, "If you don't, then she dies from the barb wire that she tied up in."

Yagi turned to the wire around her was tightening up because it was hooked up to a machine. Yagi ran over to the machine but Izuku used a quirk to protect the machine and another quirk to pull Yagi back to him, "Come on, it's just a few words. You did to me… you showed it wasn't that hard. Why not do it again?"

Yagi watched as the girls screaming in pain until he spoked, "Ok… I'll say it."

Izuku stopped the machine and let him go to the girl. Yagi went up to the girl to say, "I'm sorry… but you can't be a doctor, hero, or anything in life."

The girl cried harder as the wire loosen and Izuku smiled as he walked away, "I might get some lunch, see you later."

Yagi then picked up the girl to take her to a hospital, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry that I caused this."

Meanwhile Izuku flew a few blocks to a hospital to kidnap a few babies and watch the city falling apart from the constant fighting of villains and heroes. Izuku ate a baby's arm off, "Damn… Asian babies do have a rice flavor to it… I wonder if a Mexican baby taste spicy or wait… does an American baby taste like diabetes?"

Then a voice behind him shout, "PUT DOWN THE BABIES!"

Izuku turned to see Mirio and Tamaki which he shrugs as he threw them off the ledge, "Choose your word carefully."

Mirio ran to jump off the ledge to save the babies while Tamaki looked at Izuku with hate, "Where is she?"

Izuku looked around, "Well she isn't here right now… who are we talking about again?"


	20. Chapter 20

**The Death of Brothers**

Izuku asked, "Who were talking about?"

Tamaki in rage, "**YOU KNOW WHO! WHERE IS NEJIRE?!**"

Izuku laughing, "Of course! Who else would it be? The girl with two lovers."

Tamaki growled as he grabbed Izuku with his tentacle fingers but Izuku's fingers turned to blades to cut them apart. The shy teen was no longer shy as he grew crab arms and turtle shell charging forward on the attack. Izuku grabbed his arms to hold him still as he taunted, "Did I struck a nerve? Don't worry she is in fine… carrying my child."

Tamaki headbutted him, "LIAR!"

Izuku backed up, "Wow the things love does to people."

The angered teen slashed his face which took his 'face' mask off with the staples. Izuku watched as his face flew away, "Well… there went my 'face' mask. I guess I'll just…"

Izuku grabbed his arm to rip it off which Tamaki respond with a huge clam out of chest to trap Izuku. Tamaki's clam trapped Izuku inside but then Izuku giggled, "Wow, so your quirk turns your body into the food you eat but you made the biggest mistake of your life."

Tamaki started to struggle to breath which Izuku continued, "You used your ribs to form the clam but that means I'm inside you but not like I was inside Nejire, if you catch my drift."

Tamaki fell to his knees as his clam chest opened up to reveal Izuku was crushing his heart, "Sorry to be a heart breaker, but you will never save her."

With that the green hair villain crushed the young hero's heart, Izuku's face regenerated which Izuku put his hands on it, "Soft as a baby's bottom."

Tamaki struggling to breath, "Mir…io…will…de-destroy… you-u."

Izuku got his knees to speak to his face, "I doubt it, I know the future. Everything I have done was on purpose. One of my children send back in time to kill me… apart of the plan. Allowing them to use a device to bring different versions of myself… apart of the plan."

Tamaki looked at him in shock which Izuku chuckled a bit, "I have several intelligence enhancing quirks, you really expect me to be surprised or catch off guard."

Tamaki was thinking, 'I have to tell Mirio-kun.'

Izuku smiling, "Tell him… it doesn't matter in the end. This isn't an anime or cartoon, there will be no plot armor… no last resort… no deus ex machina, no fairy tale ending, and no good guy winning ending."

Tamaki looked at him in terror which Izuku kicked his chest, "Like Kacchan would say, 'You are all my steppingstones to my success.'"

The shy teen tried crawling away but Izuku grabbed the back of his neck, "But you aren't going to die now. I need a buddy to sit next to while Mirio fights Tomura."

Izuku jabbed his hand in Tamaki, "For now, my hand is your heart until the fight is over."

Izuku threw him on a seat and sat next to him with a bag of popcorn, "This is missing something…"

He looked at Tamaki, "I need flavoring for my food."

Tamaki started feeling blood coming out of his mouth until he started coughing and drooling blood which Izuku let it get on his popcorn, "Perfect!"

Then Tamaki's blood stopped coming from his mouth which Izuku looked in his mouth, "Look at all this wasted blood."

Izuku grew a long lizard like tongue as he went mouth to mouth as he used his tongue to clean his mouth. Tamaki felt like throwing up from this, Izuku's tongue left his mouth, "From Nejire to you."

Tamaki was full of rage, but he couldn't move or talk which the green demon explained, "I have several quirks to keep you quiet and still, you all think I'm stupid or something."

Meanwhile on the streets where Mirio saved the falling babies, "Filthy trash…"

Mirio turned to see Tomura, "You!"

Tomura stretched his arms out, "Beautiful isn't it, it's all in flames at last."

Mirio in anger, "How dare you wanting this world to be spinning down in flames!"

Tomura looked into his eyes, "You would never see this like I do… this society is the real villain here. All Might as its guardian and strengthen it, I hate it. I hate everything, anything breathing, anything rubbing me the wrong way I hate. I will destroy everything I hate, so why not destroy everything."

Tomura touched the ground which Mirio barely dodged the attack as it destroyed the building behind him. Mirio still holding on the babies that he rescued looked around to find a woman, "Ma'am, please take them and go!"

The fearful woman took them and ran but as he was going to face Tomura, villain appeared next to the woman and touched her. Mirio watched as she and the children turned into dust in just a flash. Tomura giggled, "My quirk's destruction is stronger and faster than it was the last time I was at the USJ. We, villains, tend to improve ourselves as well."

Mirio in rage punch Tomura sending him flying back, but Tomura landed on his feet, "Nomus attack!"

Two large nomus the same size of the at the USJ appeared in front of Mirio. Mirio smiled at them, "You think these two will be enough to stop me from saving the day with a smile."

Tomura in anger and disgust, "DIE!"

Mirio and nomus got into a brawl as Mirio using OFA and his original quirk to make the nomus' attacks go through him. Mirio remembered that All Might beat one from nothing but going beyond his limits. Mirio using OFA punched the two nomus sending them flying back, "What? That's wasn't even my strongest punches."

Tomura smiling to him, "All Might took down the only nomu with Shock Absorption. But that doesn't mean you should underestimate them."

The nomus healed up and came back at full speed which Mirio keep punching and sending them flying back but each time they got back up to fight again. Mirio realized he needed to find a weakness before they wear him out.

Izuku spoke, "This is great, just the kind of entertainment I need."

Tamaki was on scared for Mirio and wishes to be by his side to help him which Izuku asked, "You see Mirio as a brother… I see Tomura as one as well. But I would like Mirio to win this fight and hopefully kill him."

Tamaki's eyes went to Izuku which he explained, "You see it's for a few reasons, Tomura might want my throne as the 'Symbol of Evil' and if he gets killed by Mirio, the blonde would gain hope… until I throw your dead body off this building."

Tamaki now seeing why he is still alive which it angers him… he wanted to break free and do so many things. But he will never get his chance, it felt like being tied up on a conveyer belt as he was being rolled to a furnace to be cremated. He was at the end of the road and all he could do is wait for the end.

Mirio was moving slower as the nomus continued on the attack, he was looking for a weakness, any form of advantage he could get. As the second nomu was sent flying back, he turned to the other nomu who as getting slower and healing slower than before. Mirio gaining a smile, "I see…"

Mirio jumped on the nomu and started punching it faster and faster sending shockwaves that prevented Tomura from helping. Tomura in anger, "NO!"

Mirio then punched the beast so hard that all that was left was a red paste, "Their weakness is that I have to kill them faster than they can recover."

The second nomu flew in which Mirio shouted, "POWER SMASH!"

His fist punched the nomu so hard that it went to space, "TOMURA! YOU ARE NEXT!"

Tomura smirking, "Then come at me, hero."

With that statement said, the blonde swung at him but Tomura dodged and respond with an attempt to grab him. Mirio looked to see the attempt and jumped back, Tomura grabbed Mirio's cape. The young man threw it off and watched it turn to ash and dust, Tomura touched the ground and created a huge whole in the ground. The two fell into the hole and fought in the sewers of city, Izuku rolled his eyes, "I can't believe they are moving the fight to the sewers. So uncivilized…"

Tamaki finally spoke his last bit of energy, "You think… you have… it down."

Izuku turned to him and let him speak more as Tamaki continued, "But you… will never win… what will happen when you kill the last hero… or you destroy the world."

Izuku chuckled, "I can create a new world."

Tamaki looked at the insane teen, "A world of darkness, pain, and despair."

Izuku smiling, "You see you make it sound bad."

Izuku then picked him up and levitated both of them down to the ground, "I love art… I think I would make a beautiful piece with you."

Meanwhile in the sewers, Mirio was looking for Tomura in silence. Tomura laughing, "You see young hero, do you know who I am?"

Mirio looking around corners on his toes, the tunnels were dark and Tomura's voice echoed them. Tomura sneak up behind him and grabbed the back of his leg. Mirio turned to defend, Tomura responded by jumping back in the darkness where Mirio couldn't see. Tomura spoke again, "I am the children who were forgotten in this rotted society. The ones people say leave them to the heroes to help them. But the heroes didn't care for them… society rejected me."

Tomura appeared again but this time Mirio was ready as me went in for the punch. Tomura barely dodged as his shirt was gone and reached out to grab him. Mirio dodging trying to his grab, "I will never forgive you, Shigaraki."

Tomura smiling, "And I won't forgive anyone… for I reject this society as much as it rejects me."

Mirio then changed his fighting style and kicked the villain's gut sending him flying out of the sewers to the surface. Mirio jumped up to grab him and punch him hard to the ground which ultimately kill Tomura. Mirio landed next to the body to examine it, he heard Tomura speak with the last bit of strength he had. Tomura softly spoke, "It doesn't matter… I win… this society and… you have… lost."

Tomura then released his last breath and died smiling, Mirio saw the damage he did to Tomura as his ribs were sticking out, his neck broken, and his blood oozing from his eyes. Izuku clapped as he was watching a good play, "Bravo! BRAVO!"

Mirio's anger grew and turned to see Izuku smiling, "A kingdom cannot stand when ruled by two kings, won't you agree?"

Mirio started walking toward Izuku even if he was in extreme pain, he wanted to kick his ass. Izuku turned around, "I'm getting into art, what do you think?"

Mirio stopped and looked past Izuku to see Tamaki was nailed a wall of a building with the skin neck down removed, his guts used to make something of an octopus with the missing skin and some organs to be shaped as a woman being attack by the octopus. Izuku in a happy tone, "I made 'The Dream of the Fisherman's Wife' with human flesh…"

Mirio in horror and disgust puked at the site, Izuku looking at Mirio like he was being rude, "Oh come on, it's beautiful."

Mirio lost all his strength, his moral, and hope from the site; he broke down crying at the site. Izuku looked out and saw Izuuki coming down, "DIE OLD MAN!"

Izuku created a ball of dark energy, "Hey son!"

Izuku threw the ball at him, "CATCH!"

Izuuki in horror as the ball went his direction, "I need to deflect that!"

The flying young man then used his quirks to get under the ball and hit it with everything he had to send it off from the planet. Izuku created a portal to step into it, "See you later… One for All."


End file.
